Naruto the protector of Feudal Era (Rewritten)
by shadowninja124
Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke sealed Kaguya, however, Naruto passed away by sacrificed his life in order to save his best friend, Sasuke for life. After his death, he was transported to another dimension called Sengoku period, Feudal Era of Japan. (This is my rewritten story. I might delete my old one.)
1. Chapter 1

A great destructive of battle has finally stopped. Kaguya is finally sealed by two heroes, Naruto, and Sasuke. They unsealed Infinite Tsukuyomi that traps the entire world in an illusion, enslaving people in a dream. They all did it. However, Naruto didn't make it... because he saved Sasuke's life from Kaguya.

"N-Naruto…you…" said Sakura in shocked as she's looking at Naruto's back is turning into the ash. He explained to her the truth that he won't make it and his dream will fall. Kakashi shocked for seeing his student is dying. He can't believe Naruto's dying. He didn't get to achieve his dream to become a Seventh Hokage. Even Naruto's in Rikudou Sennin, he can't use the six paths power to heal himself. Kaguya's bone ash won't stopped. There's nothing they can do. They have to watch him until he dies... It was sad to see him like this...

Before Naruto disappear, he has something to says to his teammate. "Don't worry about me. Everyone will be fine. The world is now saved…" he smiled as he looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke, please take care of Sakura for me…would you?"

Sasuke's tears falling down on his face. He didn't know what to say to his friend for saving his life from Kaguya. He used to live in darkness place... He became cruel and evil. His goal is to destroy the village. But Naruto had saved him from there by pulling him as his friend. That made him remembered back in time where he saved Naruto's life from Haku. Now, it's his turns to save his life.

"Yes, I will… Dobe…" He said

Naruto gave a warmth smile for his friends. He glad Sasuke decided to change himself into a good person. "Good…I…" he said as he wrapped his arms around his two friends and his teacher. "...will always be with you." as he closed his eyes and ready for disappear. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi hugged him back while he's disappearing into the ash. After his last farewell and disappeared, all of the shinobi were free, but sadly news about Naruto's death. His last title called...Naruto Uzumaki, A Hero of Konoha!

* * *

Naruto is lying on the black ground. It was so quiet and too black. There're no people for living here. However, Bijuu (Tailed Beasts) are all here with him. They also didn't make it for freedom.

Naruto doesn't know what to says to Bijuu. He made a promise to them that he'll set them free, but now, he broke it. "Sorry, guys... I have failed you." he said.

 **"That's okay man…" said Kurama with a smile.**

 **"No matter what you die… We always got your back and die with you." said Gyuki as the other Bijuu are nodded with him. They all giving him a credit. He deserves this.**

"Thanks, guys… I'm going to sleep right now…" he said with a smile before his eyes started to close slowly and sleep in peace. He can't wait to see his parents and Ero-Sennin in the heaven. He has his great memories about how he made a few friends with Sasuke, Sakura, and the everyone that have supported him. Naruto's eyes are almost close, but he sees something strange light. It's coming to toward him. He thought it was heaven or isn't…

* * *

 **In the Feudal Era.**

There are six heroes were sitting by the fire camp and searching the sacred jewel called Shikon. They have fought the demon and saved a humans' life from them.

"For once, you were really talking seriously." laughed Shippo for seeing Inuyasha and Miroku's head got a bruise by two girls who were taking a hot spring.

"Why'd they have to suspect, too?" growled Inuyasha

"So what? That was a wonderful sight we just saw." smiled Miroku. He's looking up at the sky and it's very beautiful to see a lot of stars. The night is peaceful and the sky too. However, he saw a very strange shooting star is flying down in their direction. He was shocked for seeing it. The shooting star crashed down into the forest, making the sparkles explosion and didn't cause of a fire.

"Inuyasha! Miroku?! Did you guys see that?!" asked Kagome as she and Sango sprinted forward to them and heard a big explosion.

"I don't know, but let's find out." said Inuyasha as he and the others are heading where the explosive is.

While they're running, the trees have been crush down by shooting the star. It didn't catch in fire or dying after the crashed. However, it was a miracle. The trees don't seem its dying... it just seems normal and fine. They didn't know that shooting star can land in the forest.

When Inuyasha and the others are there where the explosive is, they saw a big hole that never seen it before. It wasn't just a demon or god... It was a human. It's a blonde man with spiky hair who is lying on the ground. He had three whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks. He wears a very strange clothes. Its has a black-orange jacket, orange pant, and black sandals. He also wears a black forehead protector with some weird of a symbol on the metal plate. Just who is this man? And why is he in shooting star?

"We should go help him." said Kagome. That was her idea. She wanted to help this teenage man because he seem dying.

Inuyasha wasn't sure about the blond man. He sensed him is human, but his aura is powerful."Hold on a second. I'm not very sure about him. He might be human, but I feel the demons inside of him." he said. The blond man is very strong and has 9 powerful demons inside of him. They're like protecting their master.

"But…he look…" She said. She worries about leaving this blond man behind. He looks more human and doesn't seem to be harm to her.

"I'll agree with him. I'm not very sure-" said Miroku, but he sees Kagome is sliding down on the ground and didn't listen. She rushed toward to blond man when she stopped and helped him up before checking on his heartbeat. She heard his heart is beating and that means he's alive. She's very glad that he's alive.

"Help me guys!" She yelled as Sango and Shippo are sliding down as they're helping her to carry the blond man.

Miroku walked beside Inuyasha and looking at the blonde man. He can also feel a strong aura of his and demons too. He sensed him is a human. "Inuyasha… do you think he is…" he said.

"Yeah. He's human, but I wondered why." said Inuyasha.

* * *

 **Half of hours in the morning.**

 **"OI, wake up!" yelled Kurama**

Naruto started openly his eyes in a shot. He gets up quickly from the ground, looked up to the sky. It was very bright, so that means it's sunny. He explored around the forest. The place and the scent are so different. He remembers back in time where he's in the dark place and resting in peace, but now... He had no idea where he was.

"Guys, where in the world am I?" he asked

 **"I don't know…" said Matatabi**

 **"All I can say is you're not in the heaven." said Gyuki**

"You awake."

Naruto heard a young woman as he turned to the right. He sees a young woman is wearing green and white school uniform. She has long wavy black hair and brown eyes. A man with silver hair who sit next to her is wearing the signature red garment and had a sword with him. He has golden eyes and claws on his fingers.

"Hello. Where am I?" asked Naruto in a normal voice.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. You're in the forest. And I'm the one who saved you in a night." said Kagome with a smile

"Thank you." he said

"Who are you, demon?" A man with long silver hair growled. He doesn't seem very friendly to Naruto as his face is made of confusion.

"Inuyasha, sit!" said Kagome as she made Inuyasha is automatic fell down in the ground by command him.

"What was that for?!" He glared at Kagome

"For being rude!"

 **"I can sense two chakra. It has demonic and human. I think he's half-demon, but he's very strong with his blade. The one who just fell down on the ground." said Kurama as he's looking at the white haired man.**

"I know that." said Naruto before he sees a man with a ponytail hair sit in front of him.

"Who are you? And my name is Miroku" he asked. He has black hair tied in a small ponytail on the back of his neck, dark blue eyes and wears golden earrings. He wears purple robes like a monk. He has pearl necklace surround his right hand. A woman next to him is wearing a traditional woman's Kimono and a gigantic boomerang on her back. She has brown eyes and long dark brown hair.

"I'm Sango." She introduced

"I'm Shippo!" said Shippo. He wears blue pants, a turquoise shirt patterned with leaves, and a tan vest with a thin black belt.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a ninja." said Naruto before he sees a cute kitten that just jumped onto his lap from nowhere. Its has red eyes, marks on her forehead, and two tails. He had never the cat with two tails before. Liked Matatabi who have two tails. The kitten started to smile at Naruto, which it made him smile back. He gently rubbing his finger under its chin. Everyone was shocked that Kirara is already been friendly to Naruto.

 _"I can't believe Kirara respect or friendly with him so quickly."_ thought Sango in shocked.

"You're one cute kitten. Aren't you?" asked Naruto with a smile as Kirara's smile back to him. She walked toward to her owner.

"Her name is Kirara. She likes you." said Sango with a smile.

"Kirara. That's a nice name." He smiled before...

"Alright! Enough of talking! Who are you, demon?!" yelled Inuyasha in anger.

That made Naruto twitched his eye in anger for being called demon by him. He doesn't like being called a demon because it disrespected to Bijuu. They're not the demon... they're his teammates, but he have to cool it down.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome

"That's okay. Yes, I have 9 demons inside of me. They're called Bijuu. They are the nine titanic demons, but please don't call them a demon." said Naruto as Bijuu are widened their eyes for hearing him except Kurama who knew.

"What makes you say that?" asked Miroku with a curious face.

"Because they're my teammates from other villages." he answered as Miroku's face surprised. He made a thought of him. He looked at his eyes, face, and talked. They aren't kidding around. Naruto is one interesting man.

"So, are you a demon?" asked Kagome

"Nope, I'm human. They're inside of me." said Naruto as he started to stand up, lifting his both arms up in the air as its stretches out.

"What was that shooting star?" asked Shippo

"Shooting star?" asked Naruto in honestly confused.

"Yeah, you were in shooting star and just crashed into the forest." said Kagome.

Naruto didn't know he was in the shooting star and crashed down into the forest. "To be honest, I don't remember that…" he said. He remembered he died in the Fourth Shinobi War and got killed by Kaguya. He was in the heaven place and saw a light that came to him. _"Couldn't be…I'm not dead yet and just got sent here. A different dimension?"_

 **"Probably." said Kurama**

 **"I'll agree with you." said Isobu**

Naruto got an idea for asking Kagome that he has. "Can I ask you one more time?" he asked

"What is it?" asked Kagome

"Where in the world am I?" he asked

"You're in Feudal Era." said Kagome as Naruto's face shocked.

 **"Yep, you're not in heaven." said Matatabi**

"Where did you come from?" asked Kagome

After 20 minutes later, Naruto explained to new people about became a ninja in the Konoha Villages and fought the Fourth Shinobi War to stop Tobi. But, he didn't tell them about his childhood. After hearing his story, everyone shocked that Naruto's fought the war at his young age of 17.

"Wait! You died in the war and now you're here." said Kagome in shocked as Naruto nodded

"War… His age…" muttered Miroku

"Let's go, everyone. That's enough of boring talking." said Inuyasha as they're all packing up and ready to travel. Kagome is about to yell at him, but Naruto told her to stop again. Naruto and Kagome's group were going for separate way, but Kagome stopped. She looked at Naruto that he is leaving and searching his way to get home. He doesn't have a place to live and food to eat.

Kagome got a good idea that'll make him feel better. "Hey, Naruto, wanna go with us?" she asked as everyone shocked for hearing her said telling him to join the group.

"Kagome, are you sure?" whispered Sango

"Yes, I'm sure." said Kagome as she looked in his eye. "I can tell his eyes. It's telling us the truth. I trust him."

"Sure! I'll be happy to travel with you!" said Naruto with a smile

 **Meanwhile.**

Naruto has joined the Kagome's group while walking. Naruto, Kagome, Sango, and Shipp are getting along at each other. Miroku is walking with Inuyasha who doesn't trust new guy. Miroku trusted Naruto because his heart of the truth.

"Inuyasha, you still don't trust him." he said

"I still don't trust him! He's hiding something or he might steal Shikon Jewel from Kagome." said Inuyasha as he's glaring at Naruto from behind.

In front of two boys, Shippo tries to push Kagome's backpack so hard as he can because it was very heavy. Naruto started to carry the backpack for him.

"Thank you! You're a nice guy!" said Shippo with a smile.

"No problem." said Naruto with a smile as he's shaking the backpack and feels like it has lots of stuff inside. "What's with the heavy stuff?"

"Well… I have a test next week…so I brought as many books as I could carry." said Kagome

"You must have rough day, huh?" asked Sango

"School must be a rough day." said Naruto before he senses a danger life from here. He sees a person is walking over there. "There was a person over there. He looks hurt!" as he's running toward the person. It was a villager guy, but he have bloody all over his body.

"Inuyasha! Hurry!" yelled Kagome as everyone rushed forward at villager.

"He's not breathing." said Miroku as he feels villager guy's nose isn't breathing.

Naruto's looking at his right hand which he used to have Six Paths Yang Power mark on it. He was wondering it could still work without it and in this world, so he bend down and put his right hand on a dead person. Kagome and the others were wondering what's Naruto doing.

At that moment, Naruto used his Six Paths Yang Power to restore the man's life as he opened his eyes. Everyone was shocked that the villager man came back alive.

"What?! He's alive!" said Sango

"That's impossible!" said Miroku

"OI, what happened?" asked Naruto as he's helping villager man up.

"We were…attacked by the child… It's over there… where my village is…" said villager man as he's pointing his finger where his village is.

"A child?!" asks Miroku

 **"Naruto, I sense dead people over there where the old man is pointing at." said Kurama as Naruto nodded.**

"Please…help…" said villager man as he got fell asleep for being tired.

"He's tired." said Kagome as she sees Naruto's standing up and did cross finger.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)." said Naruto as he summoned one clone and ordered him to help the villager man. Everyone was shocked that he can use the clone

"Yes, boss!" said Clone Naruto as he carried a villager man on his back and started to run the other village with his sense.

"Did he just created copy of him?" asked Shippo

"I'm going to the village." said Naruto

"Hold on! We'll go with you!" said Kagome

"How do you even know how to fight?" asked Inuyasha

"Yes, I know how to fight." said Naruto

"Then we'll all go with you! We can't just let you fight alone." said Kagome

"Alright, let's go." said Naruto.

* * *

Naruto and his new group have arrived in the village. But, they're in bad time because there's a lot of dead people in the village. People have been slaughtered. It was very terrible to see this.

"The entire village?" asked Inuyasha as he sees all the villagers are dead.

"Hey? Anyone here?" yelled Shippo

"We must find out what happened. Let's split up and search." said Miroku

"Miroku, everyone is dead…" said Naruto as he sensed everyone's chakra is gone, but he detected an enemy in the house. However, it's something related to Sango.

"No way…" said Shippo as he's shocked.

"What a cruel thing to do?!" asked Kagome

"I sense a person in the house over there and he's the enemy!" said Naruto as he's pointing at the house.

"Alright! Let's move…"

Sango stopped Kagome for walking toward. "Hold it." she said as she's picked up the rock and threw at the house. The house sudden exploded. "Don't move! Traps are everywhere! If you make a move, your legs may be blown off!"

"What?! Even underground?!" asked Shippo as he shocked.

"Leave it to me." said Naruto as he took out his kunai and take the first step.

"Wait, Naruto! It's dangerous to move!" said Kagome

Naruto enchanted his kunai with wind chakra and searching the enemy with his sense. "Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu!" he yelled as he slashes his kunai to create wind blades. It's to the house and then cut it. There was a child that jumped out of the house when the wind blade slices the house. He started to attack him with his Kusarigama. Naruto blocked his attack. The young boy wears a black skin-tight jumpsuit and has armor plates on his both shoulders and his both knees.

"Is he the one?!" asks Inuyasha as he drew his sword and transform into the big sword.

"Yeah." said Naruto

"A child… He killed all the villagers?!" asked Miroku

Naruto sense someone chakra started to get panic so he looks his back and it was Sango's chakra. Her chakra has same related to the young boy

 _"She has little brother?!"_ his thought

"Kohaku…" said Sango as Kohaku started to run away from her and everyone.

"Wait!" yelled Naruto as he jumped over the trap and chasing Kohaku.

"Woah! He just jumped over the trap that high!" said Shippo as he's shocked.

"Kirara!" said Sango as Kirara transformed into large cat resembling a saber-toothed cat. She mounted up on Kirara's back and started to fly up. She went to go after her young brother.

Naruto is still chasing to Kohaku, but he still tries to kill him. He blocked the blade away from him. He can't believe that was Sango's brother. He killed a lot of innocent people in the village. He sees Kohaku rushed through the strange blue energy.

 **"There was a barrier over there! I think you can get through this." said Kurama as he sees Kohaku went through the barrier.**

"Alright!" said Naruto as he went through the barrier. While he's running through the forest, he sees the white mist is getting thicker and thicker. It made him hard to see it, but can track on Kohaku's chakra. He stopped and saw Kohaku is standing here.

"Wait, Naruto! Don't kill him!" yelled Sango

"I know that." said Naruto as Sango and Kirara have landed on the ground before dismount Kirara. She was shocked to sees her brother is alive.

"Let me see your face." She said as Kohaku took out his mask and revealing his face. Her eyes widened that was her brother.

"Wait." said Naruto as he stopped Sango for walking and sense another enemy.

"Are you happy to see your brother alive? It's been quite some time, Sango." someone asked with a cruel voice before came from behind Kohaku's back. He wears a wolf coat and used the hood on his head for not to reveal his face.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto

"That's Naraku. He is the enemy." growled Sango as she begins to hold her big boomerang and preparing for fighting Naraku.

"Hmm… I'm very impressed that young man who can easily break my barrier." said Naraku

"What do you want for Sango? And what did you do to Kohaku?" asked Naruto as he's glaring at Naraku

"Sango, I salvaged your brother's life. I placed the Shikon Jewel on his back to keep him alive. If it is extracted, he will die. Do you understand, Sango? Bring me the Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha's sword." said Naraku

"Don't listen to him. He's trying to trick you!" said Naruto as he's rushing to Naraku and going to attack him, but Kohaku moved in front of Naraku and throws his Kusarigama chain at Naruto for Naraku. He's defending for Naraku.

"Kohaku, Why?! Why did you protect Naraku?" asked Sango

"I've made him forget… I've erased all of his memories. A fighting machine has no need of feeling. He slaughtered an entire village. Kohaku has become a fine demon slayer." said Naraku.

"Damn you!" yelled Sango as she and Naruto are charging to Naraku together, but he used purple smoke to stop them.

Naruto smells the purple smoke very bad. It's like poison or demon. "What is this?!" he asked as he covered his nose.

"It's Miasma! Don't breathe in!" yelled Sango as the Miasma started to make a tornado.

"You will bring me the Tetsusaiga." said Naraku as the tornado is flashing out for giving him and Kohaku escape. They disappeared.

"They gone…" said Naruto as he didn't catch the scent of them. He turned around at Sango, but he hears her sobbing. He sees Sango fell down on her knees and crying for seeing her younger brother and got brainwashed by Naraku. It broke her heart to see Kohaku. Naruto felt sorry about Sango for losing her young brother and gone with Naraku. It was hard. He knows her pain. He walked forward to her and bends down at her level. He wrapped his arms around her and gently hugged her.

"Kohaku... my younger brother got brainwashed by that monster!" she cried.

"I'm sorry..." softly Naruto as Sango cries harder and harder. She can't stop her tears and can't stop thinking about Kohaku. Naruto glared at Naraku for controlling her younger. That'll make a promise. He made a promise that he'll bring back her younger brother back no matter what.

Outside of the barrier, Inuyasha, and the others are waiting for Naruto and Sango return. They have been waiting for them too long, but how did Naruto get entered the barrier?

"Sango! Naruto!" said Kagome as she sees them are coming and rushed to them. "That boy… your brother…"

"He wasn't Kohaku!" yelled Sango in anger.

"Sango…" said Kagome in softly.

Miroku walked toward to Sango. "Well, the main is that you two returned unharmed. Sango… The one who laid this trap…the one behind the barrier. Was it Naraku?" he asked.

"Hu-huh." said Sango with a quiet voice.

"I see… Naruto, can you use your power to restore people's life?" asked Miroku

Naruto gave a smirk. "Yeah, you can count on me." he said

"Wait before you going to do this, Kirara have to remove the trap." said Sango

"Alright." he said

 **Few hour laters**

Naruto has restored people's life with his six path power. Kirara has completely for removing all of the trap bombs from the house. The place has been secured, but not safe to stay.

"Thank you." said the villager man as they're all bowing on Naruto

"There's no need to bowing. I want you guys to get away from this village as far as you can." said Naruto as villagers nodded and started to move out.

Kagome couldn't believe that Naruto restored people's life by one hand. How did he do that?

"Naruto, do you know what happened behind the barrier?" asked Miroku

"Naraku brainwashed to Kohaku's memories and made him protect himself. He also has some kind of jewel something." said Naruto. He remembered he sees shiny purple sparkles from Kohaku's neck.

"That's Shikon Jewel." said Kagome

"What's that?" asked Naruto

Kagome explained about the Shikon Jewel.

"I see…" said Naruto

 **"Some kind of powerful Jewel." said Son Goku**

"Let's take rest." said Kagome

* * *

 **In the night time.**

Naruto and the others are sleeping in the small house. Sango can't sleep because she kept thinking about Kohaku. She couldn't believe Naraku did brainwash her brother's memories, so that he can forget. She is very angry at him and won't forgive him. She got up, but she sees Naruto didn't sleep.

"Naruto, you can't sleep?" asked Sango

"No, you can't sleep too." said Naruto

"No…" said Sango

"Was it because you worried about your brother?" asked Naruto as Sango nodded.

"Yeah…It just…" said Sango

"Don't worry; we won't kill you brother. We will bring your brother back. Just believe your friends." said Naruto

"Thank you… Do you have a family?" asks Sango as she sees Naruto's face is depressed when he heard her. Sango has never seen this sadness face before. Naruto's thinking about his family and childhood, but couldn't talk about it. "Naruto, that means your family…"

"I don't want to talk about it…" he said

Kagome didn't go to sleep and listened Naruto whole time."Naruto, _you…"_ Her thought as she felt so sorry about Naruto's family. His family passed away in his world. Her heart is breaking and telling her something happened to Naruto's childhood.

Miroku opened his eyes as Inuyasha woke up too. They all sensed the demonic aura outside in the night. "Naruto. Inuyasha. Be on your guard. We are surrounded." he said. They went outside and sees Kohaku with the demons were behind him.

Naruto was shocked by seeing demons in this world. He figures what's he in. "Demons?! _So there is a demon in this world?!_ " his thought in shocked. He couldn't believe there are demons in this world. He sees Miroku is taking off his pearls that wrapped around his right arm.

But Shippo stopped him from using that. "Hey, Miroku! What're you doing?! Your Kazaana isn't complete healed" he said as Miroku growled himself for not using that.

"Stop it, Miroku! Don't rush into death for these small fish. I just have to go and get rid of their boss!" said Inuyasha as the demons are charging to them so he charged to them and swing his sword at them.

"Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu (Wind Style: Wind Blade Jutsu)!" yelled Naruto as he creates several blades of the wind to destroy the demons. Then he took out his kunai and slice to demons. He dodges their attack with his pure speed and he did cross finger to summoned. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" as he summoned 10 shadow clones of himself. They're all attack the demons together. They're doing teamwork to fight the demons off. They're undefeated.

"Look at him!" said Shippo.

"They're doing teamwork. They did very well, but…not Inuyasha who wants to fight alone." said Miroku

While Naruto is fighting the demons, he sees the Kusarigama is going to hit him so he blocked it. He sees Kohaku the one who threw him. He's with the demons group. Sango shocked for seeing her brother again. She can't fight his brother. Inuyasha rushed forward to Kohaku. He dodged his weapon and tries to kill Kohaku.

"Inuyasha! Don't kill him!" yelled Naruto.

"I know that!" yells Inuyasha as he thrust his sword down into the ground and punched Kohaku in the face that sent him away from him. Kohaku got up and hit his own back with his Kusarigama.

"What?!" asks Naruto as he's shocked why did Kohaku hit his own back, but he sees him put his left arm on his back and tries to grab something.

Kagome was shocked that she sees Kohaku is going to take out his Shikon Jewel fragment from his back.

"He's trying to extract Shikon Jewel fragment! That's why slashed his own back…" she said

"Oh no, you don't!" yelled Naruto as he's using his chakra to his legs to make him goes fast and get behind Kohaku's back. He grabbed his both arms and puts him down on the ground. Everyone was shocked about Naruto's pure speed. He was fast.

"How did he get behind him so fast?!" asked Shippo

While Naruto is holding Kohaku's back, he sees Kohaku took out of his blade and slice him. Naruto jumped back away from him, but he sees Kohaku jumped on demon's head and then he flies away, but why did he run away?

Sango rushed toward the Tetsusaiga and stole it. Then, she called Kiara to transform into a large cat as she mounted on her back and flew away.

"Wait, Sango! What're you doing?!" asks Inuyasha as Naruto ran passed to him and follows Sango.

"Let's go, Inuyasha!" said Kagome.

* * *

Sango got hurt pretty badly because his young brother sliced her a lot. She can't fight against her brother. Naraku is watching two siblings battle to the death until someone make the right choice. He's telling Sango to kill her brother so that he can bring back to normal. Sango is reaching out her hand to grab her weapon until…

"That's enough, Sango. If you kill your brother, he won't come back." said Naruto as he's here with her and grabbed her arm to stop for picking her weapon.

"Naruto, how did you…" said Sango

"Ninja way." said Naruto as he chuckled.

 _"That blonde man…isn't just a man… I sense 9 strong demons inside of him… what is he?"_ thought Naraku as he's very seriously about Naruto. He has never seen his speed so fast.

 **[Naruto- Raising Fighting Spirit]**

Naruto stands up and facing at Kohaku with his Hiraishin Kunai.

"Sango, don't worry. I will bring your brother back to normal. That's a promise, dattebayo!" yelled Naruto as he rushed to Kohaku and tries not to kill him. Kohaku is spinning metal chain and throw at Naruto with the blade. Naruto blocked the attacks and then he attacked him back. He threw his Hiraishin Kunai at him as he charging toward to him. Naraku gave a grinned for seeing new person did idiot things, but...

When Kohaku dodged his kunai, Naruto got behind him by using Hiraishin Ni no Dan. He went in teleported to his kunai.

 _"If I take out the jewel, he will die… But…"_ His thought as he took out the Shikon Jewel of Kohaku's back. Sango was shocked that Naruto took out Shikon Jewel of Kohaku before he passed away, but Naruto quickly used his six path power to restore his life back. Kohaku's eyes have changed. The evil eyes have returned to normal one. He closed his eyes as he fell dow before Naruto caught him.

"Good, he's alive." he said as he senses Kohaku's chakra is light it up.

Naraku is shocked for seeing what Naruto did. He just went vanished and got behind Kohaku's back. He grabbed the Shard Shikon before restored Kohaku's back. That means he's no longer to become his slave. "What?! _He just restored his life! What in the world is he?_ " His thought.

"Sango!" yelled Inuyasha as he and his friends are here in the castle.

"Kirara! Are you all right?!" asked Shippo

"Naruto, did he…" said Kagome as she sense Naruto is holding Kohaku and have Shikon Jewel in his hand. He took it out, but...

"No, he's still alive, but he unconscious…" said Naruto as he stands up and found the evil aura coming from the house. "Naraku is still in here."

"Where are you, Naraku!" yelled Inuyasha as the miasma is started to smoke up and surrounding to them. They have no escape from here.

"A miasma!" yelled Shippo as he's helping Kirara by carrying her.

"Foolish mortals! Drown in this sea of miasma!" said Naraku

"Shit, what are we going to do!?" asked Miroku before he heard a wind sound.

Kagome sense Shikon Jewel fragment that Naruto has it on his hand and it gave her idea.

 _"I know! Naraku has the Shikon Jewel fragment. There!_ " Her thought as she's searching for another Shikon. She found the sparkle purple light at the house where Naraku's hiding. She found him as she took out her bow arrow and takes an aim at there. Naraku! Prepare to die!" as she let go of her arrow and shoots at Naraku. The house is exploding.

Naraku made a rant at Kagome for getting shot. "Damn it!"

"Nice shot!" said Shippo before he heard a wind sound coming from behind. It was close to him where Naruto's standing. So he looked at Naruto. And shocked to see Naruto is holding the blue sphere with a giant shuriken that wind swirling around it. Everyone is surprised to see his power. That power wasn't from here.

"Take this! Fuuton: Rasenshuriken (Wind Style: Rasenshuriken)!" yelled Naruto as he threw the Rasenshuriken through the miasma and then hit the house where Naraku is. As it hits it, it creates a huge explosion into the big sphere and making the sound. It's ripping the man apart with numerous needles.

"What a strong wind!" said Miroku

"Everyone! Hold on tight! Here come for the blast wave!" he warned as the strong wind is hitting on them.

While Naraku is still inside the vortex, a thousand of wind needles are hitting his cell and it hurt in pain so bad. He couldn't believe how hurt it is.

 _"That blonde man…"_ His thought as he quickly vanished into the miasma tornado and escape from the vortex. The castle started to turn dust away.

 **[End song]**

 **In the morning.**

Kagome was protected to Sango, Shippo, and Kirara from the tornado last night, but she didn't see a castle.

"The castle disappeared!" said Shippo

"It was a phantom castle." said Kagome as she heard Sango's groan and started to get up. "Sango!"

"Where's Kohaku?" asked Sango as she sees Naruto is carrying Kohaku and walked in her direction. He put him down on the ground slowly as Sango reached her hand to touch his young brother's face. She can feel his warmth and his real skin. He's real...he's no longer to be dead and control by Naraku.

"Naruto, Naraku is…" said Kagome as she's about to say Naraku is alive

"He's still alive." said Naruto as he sensed Naraku that has the escape from his attack last night.

"Naruto, thank you for saving my brother." said Sango

"No problem." said Naruto


	2. Chapter 2

"How's Sango and Kohaku?" asked Naruto as he's waiting for Kagome. After his first battle is over in last night, he saw Sango suddenly fell down and lost her conscious. Everyone was shocked at seeing her like that.

Kagome glanced back at the small house. Miroku is inside and guarding for Sango and Kohaku. "They're fine, but Kirara is still had Naraku's poison." She said.

"Is there another way to cure her?" he asked

"Well…" said Inuyasha before he feels his neck like someone is sucking his blood. He hit on his own neck and heard a groan. Someone is falling down in the air as he caught it and looked at it. He is a very tiny bug and have mosquito blood-sucking. He has 4 arms and wears clothes.

Naruto made his face into funny. He sees a tiny mosquito person that landed on Inuyasha's hand. This world is very, very different than his world. "Who is this mosquito guy?" he asked

"My name is Myoga! And who are you?!" growled Old Myoga

"Naruto Uzumaki. He saved Sango's brother from Naraku." said Kagome

"It's so cool! He was holding some kind of blue ball with 4 blades! It looks like shuriken!" exclaimed Shippo as he's showing the example of Rasenshuriken to old Myoga, which it made him interesting about a new person. He can feel his strong aura.

"Do you know any cures that can Kirara?" asked Kagome

"There is… herbal medicine." said Old Myoga

"Herbal antidote?" asked Naruto

"Yes, it not for from here is a village a herb farm. But this herb farm is protected by a demon. I wonder if you can take herb easily or not." said Old Myoga

"I know! How about Naruto?! He's way better than Inuyasha!" said Shippo as he's pointing at Naruto. He can handle the demon with no problem. Before he's whispering in Naruto's ear. "Old Myoga always ran away from Inuyasha. So yeah…" as Naruto nodded in understood.

"What?!" asked Inuyasha in shocked.

"It might be good, but I don't know what kind of antidote it is." said Naruto

"Let me go with you. Kaede taught me how to pick the correct herb." said Kagome

* * *

 **In the small house.**

"I see… Naruto and Kagome went to get herbal medicine for me and Kirara." asked Sango as she lying on the bedroll, her body covered with her large clothes. Kohaku is still sleeping right beside her. She was so happy that her brother is here. She's really appreciated to Naruto for saving him from Naraku.

Miroku and Inuyasha are staying in the house, guarding for Sango and Kohaku while Naruto and Kagome are searching for Herbal antidote. It can cure the Naraku's poison.

"Yes, and I stayed back to protect you. So put your mind at ease and rest." said Miroku with a smile.

But, Sango gave strange looks at Miroku. She wasn't so sure about Miroku for staying with her. "I got the feeling it's even more dangerous here." She said as she held her clothes to hide her nude body away from Miroku.

Shippo is also staying with Sango. He was told by Kagome to watching out for Miroku. "Don't worry, Sango. Kagome told me to watch so Miroku won't do anything funny." He said as Miroku gave a sigh for thinking about dirty thoughts and caught by Shippo.

"I have one question, how come Inuyasha is staying here?" asked Sango as she sees Inuyasha is sitting on the entrance way and waiting for Kagome returns.

"It's because Naruto is stronger than Inuyasha and being annoy to Kagome." said Shippo

"Shut up! I can take him down with my Tetsusaiga!" yells Inuyasha

"He can easier dodge your swinging sword." said Shippo as he reminds Sango something. Her face becomes serious.

 _"That's dodge…"_ thought Sango as she remembers where at the castle in last night. Naruto threw his kunai at Kohaku when he dodged his weapon. He's gone and got behind Kohaku without using his speed or something. She couldn't even see him moving and got behind him. _"That wasn't just a dodge or speed… It was some kind of teleport…no it was his kunai…"_

* * *

Naruto's sitting on the back of the bike while Kagome is riding it. He can feel the nice wind on his face. It's very nicest day and the place is peaceful. He hasn't been in the peaceful place very long time since the Fourth Shinobi Way has started. "It feels nice." He said

"Yes, it's very nice." smiled Kagome before she looked back at Naruto. She sees his smile while closing the eyes as the wind is blowing his hair. The sun is shining above him which it made her surprised to look at him. He looks very nice. "Naruto." She asked as he looked at her and wants to know what she's saying? "About your world, what is your village looks like?"

"In my world, my village is very nice and peaceful. It's like the best place I ever lived. I got lots of friends who supported me a lot." said Naruto with warmth smile as Kagome is happy to hear Naruto that he has friends in his world, but sadly, he passed away and got sent here in this world.

"That's good." said Kagome

"What about you? I heard you're not from here." said Naruto. He got that information from Shippo that she isn't around here. Also, he realized Kagome have a school by telling her backpack.

"Well, in my world-well I have traveled back in time. I called Feudal Japan. It's a big city and I still have to go school. I also have friends in my time." said Kagome as she heard a snoring so she turned her back and sees Naruto fell asleep. By telling about him, he doesn't seem to be a very bad person. He respect, honest, royal, and helping. It was great that he saved Kohaku's life from the great enemy, Naraku. And made Sango's happy.

 _"He's fell asleep. I guess he didn't get to sleep well last night and battle with Naraku. I'm glad that he brought Sango's brother back. I'm going to let him sleep… Just be quiet…"_ Her thought as she decided to be quiet for not waking Naruto up. Her bike bumped over the rock and then made Naruto fell off the bike. Kagome didn't look back while she's riding and being quiet.

Naruto's head got hit on the ground as he awaken and gets up. He sees Kagome is leaving him behind. "OI!" He yelled as Kagome looked back and stopped her bike. She shocked that he fell off the bike without slowing down and noticing him. She turned her bike around and came to Naruto.

"Naruto, are you alright?! I'm sorry!" she asked as Naruto ran toward her while itch his back of a head. It's hurt when he fell.

"That's okay. It was my fault for didn't get sleep last night." said Naruto

"No, it was my fault for not slowing down. You're the one who helped Sango a lot and bought back Kohaku. I'm the one who should say sorry." said Kagome

"That's alright." said Naruto

"Get on my bike. I promise I won't go fast again." said Kagome with a smile as Naruto nodded and sit on the back of the bike before she started to pedal it. Naruto hopes not to fall again.

Meanwhile

"Sorry for having you to carry my bike." said Kagome as Naruto carried the bike for her. They're walking up on the hill. The hill will take them to the herb farm liked Old Myoga told them. That means they're getting close.

"It cool." He said.

Naruto notices something about the strange object. He has never seen this moving object that called bike before. And it's not even heavy. "Hey, Kagome, what is this?" he asked.

"That's called a bike. It's from my time world." said Kagome.

That made Naruto remembers by looking at her clothes. He pretty sure his world has that one too. "You know... your clothes and bike are almost like my world. It's because they have some kind of technology." He said.

"Really?" surprised Kagome. She didn't know that his world have the same thing like hers, but it's different. She's not the only one who being crazy in this time. Well, Inuyasha thought of her world is dangerous and the objects that moved. He's crazy about it.

"Yeah, really. Its has the houses, food restaurant, movie theaters and clothes shop." said Naruto.

"Wait, your world has theaters?!"

"Yep!" said Naruto as he remembers when he's 13. He watched the one movie called Princess Gale.

Kagome walked beside Naruto and gave a smiled to him. "Isn't fun being with me?" she asked

"Yeah, of course. I love talking. Besides, you're my friend, sweet, pretty, and brave-ttabayo!" Naruto smiled as Kagome's cheeks have shown of her blushed for hearing that.

When they made it at the top of a hill, they see people in the forest that came out. They're carrying the dead body with the blanket. They're talking about the demon who works on the farm.

"Excuse me. We're just looking for a farm to get some medicinal herbs" said Naruto

"From Jineji's farm?" asked the villager

"Jinenji's farm?" asked Kagome

"That's the farm of the demon who killed the woman!" said the villager.

Naruto and Kagome are at the Jinenji's farm. A big guy with blue eyes are big and look like a circle. He wears a villager clothes. He's farming the herb and doesn't seem to be bad.

"That's Jinenji. Doesn't he look fierce?" said the villager

"Are you sure that's him?" asked Naruto as he senses Jinenji's aura isn't evil. He was wondering why did he have a lot of scars on him and didn't attack them back before.

"Of course, that's him! He's the one who killed the victim!" another villager said

"Alright… Kagome, wait here." said Naruto as he's stand up and walked toward to Jinenji.

"Is that boy strong?" the villager asked

Kagome glanced back at them. She wasn't sure to trust them. "I don't feel good about them… I kinda have the same feel as Naruto." Her thought.

Naruto is walking through the herb garden. He close to Jinenji as he turned around to him and looked at him.

"Are you Jinenji?" asked Naruto

 **"Yes…" said Jinenji with a friendly voice.**

Naruto can tell that Jinenji is very shy and scared by telling his feeling. His heart is very kind and warmth. So, he gave a smile to him. "Can I have…" he asked before a throwing rock hit at Jinenji. Not the only one, there's a lot of throwing rocks are hitting him. Naruto turned his back who threw the rock at an innocent person. It was the villagers who threw rocks at Jinenji. "Stop it! He's…" As he feels very strong aura from behind him. He turned around and it was Jinenji. Naruto is about to draw his kunai, but he sees Jinenji's eyes has tears.

 **"Ma!" He cried as he is running to his house.**

Naruto's face is in confusion to see Jinenji ran away from him. "What? Wait, I'm not going to hurt you! I'm sorry for scaring you!" He yelled as he didn't draw his kunai and went after him. He felt bad about him for scaring him. He didn't mean to attack when he felt the strong aura.

"Help!" cried Jinenji as he got close to the house before an old lady came out from the house. She's charging to Naruto with her big log stick that's for a weapon.

"Why you!" said Old lady

"Wait! I didn't mean to…" said Naruto, but it's too late to ask her. The old lady hit in his head and screamed in pain.

"The kid's down!" said Villager #1

"He's weak!" said Villager #2 as they all ran away from the herb garden because they thought Naruto was defeated too quickly. Now, they left Kagome behind who's staying in the garden. She knew a big guy named Jinenji tries to befriend with Naruto, but it got interrupted by villagers.

"Ow… Ow… Why did you hit me for, baa-chan?" said Naruto as his head got a bruise.

"I don't know what those villagers put you up to, but this child never eats people! Never! Picking on him because he's a half-demon!" said Jinenji's mother.

"A half-demon?!" thought Naruto as he shocked.

Kagome ran beside Naruto. "Wait! Naruto didn't mean to scare him! He didn't try to kill him!" she said.

"I'm sorry." said Naruto

* * *

 **Jinenji's house.**

"Listen, I'm very sorry for scaring your son. I didn't try to kill him." said Naruto

"You there… Naruto? You telling me you have demons inside of you?" asked Jinenji's mother

"Yes." He said

"You don't look like a demon." said Jinenji's mother.

"He's human and has 9 demons inside of him." said Kagome

"You can understand what it's like. Just because my Jinenji is a half-demon…how much we have suffered at the hands of those villagers." said Jinenji's mother

"You mean he's bullied?" asked Kagome

"Bullied…" thought Naruto as he remembered in his past when he was 3-year-old, people hate him because he has Kyuubi inside of him. He was hated by them. It just liked Jinenji who being bullied by villagers.

"Hah! They've tried to kill him so many times." said Jinenji's mother

"Sorry Ma… they bully you cause of me." said Jinenji

"What are you saying? We have done nothing wrong! Your father was a fine, good demon." said Jinenji's mother.

That made Naruto and Kagome was wonder who is Jinenji's father. "Good demon?" they asked

"Yes, it was the best memories I have…I sprained my ankle in the mountain and couldn't walk. It was Jinenji's father who saved me. He was in the form of a handsome man…but I knew immediately that he was a demon. Because he was bathed in light and we fell passionately in love." said Jinenji's mother as she finished her story and her cheeks become blush.

Kagome's face seems to enjoy her story. Naruto's face seems like he was disgust at old lady when she's blushing at her husband, but her story is true. The story is over. Jinenji got the antidote by making it. He turned around and gave Naruto and Kagome an antidote."An antidote. If someone is poisoned, prepare this potion." He said

Kagome grabbed the antidote that can cure Sango's and Kirara's poison. They have completed their mission. "T-thanks." She said

"How much do we owe?" asked Naruto

"Never mind the cost. We're even now… for the clubbing, I gave him earlier. Now go. If you stay, you'll get caught up!" said Jinenji's mother

* * *

Naruto and Kagome have left Jinenji's garden, but Kagome didn't want to leave. It's because people still try to kill Jinenji. He's an innocent person. There's gotta to be another way to prove it.

"Hey, Naruto… is it okay to leave them?" asked Kagome

"We will come back to them. After we give the antidote to Sango." said Naruto. "I just don't want to leave this poor guy. He's like alone, despair, and hurt." as he begins to walk.

Kagome was surprised for hearing Naruto that they will come back them. His sad word made her heart hurt. It seems like he has the same past as Jinenji. When they're at the up the hill, they saw the village men are gathering the weapons. They heard them that they're going to kill Jinenji.

"Wait a minute!" yelled Kagome as she rushed and stopped them from picking the weapons.

"What? It's you!" said the villagers

"You intend to attack Jinenji?" asked Kagome

"Of course!" said the villager

"But you have no proof that he killed anyone!" said Kagome as village men denied to her and want to kill Jinenji at night.

"You people have been awfully cruel to Jinenji. I don't like how you did that to him." said Naruto as he remembers back in the forest that he saw a dead person. "Unless I could find the real demon that killed a villager." As village men were shocked.

"Naruto, I'm going back to the farm." said Kagome

"Alright," said Naruto

"So until Naruto returns please don't attack Jinenji." said Kagome

The villagers turned away from them and started to the discussion about it.

"What is this kid?" asked the villager #1

"He doesn't look so strong." said the villager #2

Naruto heard them whispering about him. They're not going to trust him for finding the real demon.

 **"It seems that they don't trust you." said Kurama**

Naruto has no choice to stay and do nothing. He walked toward the men group between them. At that moment, they're all starting to get scared of his strong aura, but demonic.

"Listen. If I find out you hurting Kagome and Jinenji until I come back, I will kill you." He whispered as he gave them with his death staring to scare the village men. They nodded to him.

"Naruto, what did you do to them?" asked Kagome

"Nothing. Just made a promise to them for not hurting you and Jinenji." said Naruto as he creates a shadow clone and ordered him to protect Jinenji from the villagers while the real Naruto is running to the forest and find the demon.

* * *

 **Inside the forest**

Naruto is running through the forest. He's looking for a real demon that killed a woman earlier. He used the sense to find it.

 **"Keep going straight!" said Matatabi**

"Kurama, what about the dead person earlier?" asked Naruto

 **"That dead person didn't get killed by Jinenji. It was something else." said Kurama**

* * *

 **At the Jinenji's farm**

"The villagers did?" asked Jinenji's mother

"Yes. So until Jinenji's innocence is proven, I'll help out here." said Kagome

"My boss will find the real demon." said clone Naruto

"Do as you pleased." said Jinenji's mother

Kagome and the clone Naruto went to Jinenji. He's picking up the weeds from the garden. They decided to help him for picking up the weeds.

"I just pull out the weeds?" asked Kagome.

"Y-yes…" said Jinenji as Kagome and clone Naruto bend down, picking up the weeds. Jineneji is stepping away from them because he's too scared that they might hurt him. The clone Naruto made a thought that he almost hurt him in the first place where he first met him. However, he sees the scars of Jineneji's. They are everywhere. He was anger at the village how they treated him like crap.

"Jinenji, I'm very sorry for scaring you. I didn't mean to hurt you." he said.

"That's okay…" said Jinenji

"Say, didn't you ever think about leaving here?" asked Kagome

"This place is best… My pa left us this farm." said Jinenji

"I see." said Clone Naruto

Jinenji can't believe that he's talking to them. Not them, his first time is talking to Kagome. "I-I'm speaking to her… For the first time in my life, I spoke to the girl." His thought before he hears Kagome is screaming at earthworm that just crawling on the leaf.

"An earthworm!" cried Kagome as Jinenji picked the earthworm for her. "Thank you."

It made clone Naruto started to laugh so hard at Kagome for screaming and got scared by the earthworm. He can't believe she's so scared of the insect. That was her embarrassing.

"OI! That's not funny!" growled Kagome

"I'm going to tell my boss that you scared of an earthworm." Clone Naruto smirked as he looked at Jinenji and gave a smile to him. "You're a one brave hero for saving Kagome from a small earthworm. You know that?"

 ** _"A-A hero?"_**

* * *

 **In the night**

Naruto has found the place where the demon is, but he senses the demon into the ground.

"This is it." He said as he kicked onto the ground and it's falling apart. Naruto fell down to the ground and hits on it. However, he sees that he's in underground. It was pretty big that can fit human.

 **"Underground?" asked Kurama.**

Naruto got up, exploring around the underground. He sees the green light in front of him. It was very close to him. So he walked toward it as he sees lots of bone on the ground that have been eaten before. He was right about that. Jinenji didn't kill the human. But, he sees lots of cracked eggs that are opened.

"Eggs?" he asked

 **"They're already been hatch today." said Chomei**

Naruto thinks the eggs already hatched it today. "I see… this is demon nest." he said

 **"Naruto, I sense the demons are heading to the farm!" said Kurama**

"Oh no! Kagome is in grave danger!" said Naruto

* * *

In Jinenji's house, clone Naruto and Kagome are sleeping except Jinenji who didn't sleep. He was thinking about those two. They're very kind to him and treating like a human. He wishes that he will have a good friend like them.

At that moment, there was a throwing rock inside his house and heard of angry mobs. It made a clone, Kagome and Jinenj's mother woke up. They see a fire outside in the garden.

"Damn it! They're not listening to my boss say!" said clone Naruto as Jinenji's mother went outside and attack village men, but one of them threw the rock at her forehead.

"Stop!" yelled Kagome as clone Naruto came out of the farm and glaring at village men. "Are you alright?"

"Move, girl!"

"Why to try to protect them?!"

"Jinenji would never kill anyone! If you stayed with him, you'd see that immediately! Jinenji is a kind and gentle person!" said Kagome

"Never mind! Kill the girl too!" the villager yelled as he told the other village men to throw the torch to Jinenji, but clone Naruto stopped them by using his Wind Jutsu. His face is anger and made the villagers scared of him.

"That's enough!" yelled clone Naruto before he sensed a demon behind them and heard someone screaming. He sees the giant demon centipedes and the baby centipedes. The village men are running away from them. "Kagome, stay with her!" as he went for charging at centipedes.

"Yeah!" said Kagome as she's helping Jinenji's mother away from the demons.

"You see?! They're the one who ate the villagers!" yelled Jinenji's mother

 **"Your boss is almost there!" yelled Matatabi**

"Isobu!" yelled clone Naruto

 **"Right!" said Isobu as he lends his water chakra to Naruto.**

The clone Naruto jumped in mid-air and slashed the baby centipede that trying to eat the villager alive. He sees a lot of centipedes. They are everywhere. Lucky, Isobu lends his water chakra to Naruto and the Ninjutsu to learned about it. "Suiton: Suidanha (Water Style: Severing Wave)!" He yelled as he spews it out as a high-pressure stream to kill the centipedes demons. It cut everything, but he sees Kagome is lying down. "Kagome!" as he ran to her as he can.

The mother centipedes got in first. It's going to kill Kagome with the tongue, but real Naruto caught Kagome on time and sliced the tongue off. It made mother centipedes roared out in pain as its glaring at Naruto. Naruto can take that demon so easily as he created a Rasengan, but he felt incredible aura from behind. It liked in the morning.

 **"That's enough!" yelled Jinenji as he punched the demon in its mouth. He protected for Naruto and Kagome.**

Naruto and Kagome widened their eyes as they saw Jinenji punched the demon for them. That was a perfect punch. However, he's getting choked by centipede's tail.

"Jinenji!" yelled Naruto

 **"I will protect you guys! You guys were the only one… who treated me like a human! No matter what, I'll protect you guys!" yelled Jinenji**

"Naruto! Help Jinenji!" said Kagome as Naruto nodded and going for rushed to him, but…

"Don't! Please don't interfere! Jinenji must fight alone!" said Jinenji's mother.

Naruto and his clone figure out what Jinenji's mother trying to do. So, a clone Naruto rushed over the village men and stopped them.

"Just where do you think you're going? Also, you people have broken my rules." The clone Naruto asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"W-we're sorry!" said all of the village men

"Yea, you better! You should say sorry for him, too. Jinenji! Show them just how strong you are!" yelled clone Naruto.

Jinenji's blue eyes are glowing as he smashed demon tail off by pulling it off. He wrapped his both arms around the demon to squeezed it to death.

 **"No matter what…" His thought as he remembered when Naruto say to him that Jinenji is the brave hero. "I will protect my friends!" as he crushed demon's whole body went out. Then, he punched the flying demon head and it's over. The Naruto has glad for him that he protected him and Kagome so a clone Naruto released himself into the white poof.**

After that, Jinenji is walking towards to village men and now they started to beg him for not hurting and sorry for them.

"They're better apologizing to them." said Naruto

"Say. Everyone's shaking in fear!" said Kagome

"Good for them! No way are they gonna be friends." said Naruto

Jinenji stopped and put his hand on the ground. He opened his hand and it has the herb in his hand.

"You're all hurt. This will help heal your wounds." He said

"Jinenji!" Kagome said as she's surprised.

"Yep." said Naruto

* * *

 **In the morning**

"Will you really be okay?" asked Kagome

"Yeah… you need to take the medicinal herbs to your friend. Hurry and be on your way." said Jinenji's mother

"Thank you." said Naruto

"Okay then, Jinenji." said Kagome as Jinenji walked to them.

Naruto and Kagome smiled at Jineji for what he did in last night. He was a brave hero. However, his face doesn't seem to be very happy for them leaving him.

 **"Will I see you guys again?" asked Jinenji with a sad face before he sees Naruto raised his pinky finger up.**

"Let's make a promise!" he said.

"Promise?" asked Jinenji as he had no idea what promise was, but he started to trust him and what it's mean.

"Yep, we'll promise to be friends forever! That means Kagome and I won't forget about you. We will come back to you when it's over." said Naruto as he gave a warmth smile for Jinenji.

"Naruto… you…" said Kagome.

Jinenji was shocked that Naruto and Kagome want to be his friends. He doesn't know what to say, but his heart is beating. He felt a warmth of them. He moves his pinky finger up and grabbed Naruto's finger. Kagome is also grabbed their finger together and smile at him too.

"Friends forever…" said Jinenji

"That's right!" said Naruto

"Yeah!" said Kagome as she and Naruto are leaving the garden field.

"Jinenji, take cares of your mother. Make her happy!" yelled Naruto as he's waving out his hand for saying goodbye to him.

 **"I will." said Jinenji**

"Naruto, that was very nice for you to make friend with him." said Kagome

"Yep! By the way, my clone told me that you're scared of the earthworm." said Naruto as Kagome's face is blushing. She didn't know his clone can do that.

"Can you please not to tell anyone?!" asked Kagome

"Alright, alright." said Naruto


	3. Chapter 3

There was a beautiful woman that went in Naraku's castle. She has flawless alabaster-white skin and long, rich black hair that fell past her slim waist, which was often tied into a loose ponytail with a ribbon. She wore a white jacket with sode-kukuri. She wore a bright red nagabakama. Her name is Kikyo and already dead. However, she can feel the evil of him. She met a man who sitting on his bed.

 _"So this man is the lord? I sense no life in him. As if he is dead from the neck down."_ Her thought as she sees through Naraku's body like the x-ray. The body looks like old and roots. His body isn't human.

Naraku can't believe for seeing Kikyo again. His face is shocked to see her alive in front of him. He sensed her aura…she alive, but already dead. _"Kikyo…"_ His thought before two guards ran beside Kikyo.

"Forgive me, my lord! But she refuses to stay away!" said Guard#1

"She claimed to cure your illness and forced herself." said Guard #2

"It's alright. You may leave." said Naraku

"Yes, sir!" said Guard #1 and #2 as they left Naraku and Kikyo alone.

"You there… what is your name?" asked Naraku

"Kikyo." said Kikyo

 _"Kikyo is alive. The woman I myself set up fifty years ago… The woman who died, taking the Scared Jewel with her… This woman… What's going on…?!"_ thought Naraku

* * *

Naruto and his friends are on the mountain because the villagers told them that they saw the dead demons on the ground. They came from falling of the sky. The sky is very dark and purple mist.

"Because of the miasma, not even a blade of grass grows here." said Shippo

"We'll soon be there… What's going on in this mountain anyway?" asked Inuyasha

"Naruto, do you sense anything in the mountain?" asked Miroku

Naruto has found the scent of demonic at the mountain. He sensed two of the demon inside that mountain. There is a cave up ahead of him. "Yes, I sensed two demons are inside the mountain." He said as he's going to point his finger at the cave. "There's a cave up ahead."

They're getting closer to the cave, but they sense the miasma is getting stronger when they closed.

Kagome has never sensed this miasma in the cave that strong. "What's the cave? The miasma comes from…" she said before Sango is coughing out and suddenly fell down, which it made Kagome jumped off and lifted her. "Sango! Are you all right? You're still not fully recovered. You must take it easy."

"Sango and Kagome, you wait here. Inuyasha, Miroku, and I will go." said Naruto as Inuyasha and Miroku nodded.

"Shippo, the miasma doesn't seem to bother you. Watch them over," said Miroku

"Leave it to me. Be careful. This miasma is pretty strong." said Shippo

* * *

 **Inside the cave**

Naruto and two men are inside the cave. Inuyasha is holding the flashlight that he got it from Kagome's stuff. Naruto and Miroku held his sleeve to follow his way.

Inuyasha sensed the miasma is getting closer as they're walking toward it. It's getting stronger and stronger as well. He looked at Naruto. He seems to be okay by smelling it, but… "The miasma is getting stronger." He said as Miroku is coughing and dropped his knees down.

"Miroku, are you okay?!" said Naruto as he's helping him to get up. Miroku won't make it by going through the miasma because it's too strong for him. He shouldn't stay outside with Kagome and Sango. "You shouldn't stay outside with Kagome and the others."

"I'm alright. I have undergone training, so I have some endurance. An average human would not stand a chance." said Miroku before he heard something made a crushing noise. It sounds like someone is fighting in a giant battle that made a noise.

Inuyasha heard the noise, too. He sees it's coming from the cave. But not only a sound, he sniffed it out and found two demon's scent. "Naruto, do you think they're…" he said

Naruto nodded to agree with him. "Yeah, I sensed two demons over there. We must be very close." He said

"Let's go." said Inuyasha as he and Naruto are walking toward while he's helping Miroku. When they at there, they see a lot of demons are dead in the purple water except two big demons are fighting each other to the death.

"What the hell? Are they…" said Naruto

"They're fighting each other." asked Inuyasha

"Hundreds of demons have been fighting and killing each other here. Those who lost and their debris showered the village. These are the remains." said Miroku

"Awful." said Inuyasha

"But why are they doing this?" asks Naruto as he sees one of the demon has defeated the enemy. When the demon wins the battle, the water started to move with the dead demons are absorbing to the alive demon.

"The last demon standing…" said Miroku

"Merged its body with the others!" said Inuyasha

"And he's getting stronger." said Naruto

"Why can't I get out?! The last demon standing was supposed to leave here alive?!" said demon

"It can't be that this is…?!" said Miroku

"Is there another demon here?" asks the demon as he's looking at Naruto and Inuyasha.

"Are you talking about me?" asks Inuyasha.

"Wait, Inuyasha! This is…" said Miroku as he tries to stop him, but he didn't listen to him.

"Let me go!" said Inuyasha as he jumped up and unsheathed his Tetsusaiga.

"I'm going to help him!" said Naruto as he joined the battle and helping Inuyasha.

"Wait, Naruto!" said Miroku as he ranted. "If my hunch is correct…"

* * *

Outside of the mountain, Kagome and the others have been waiting for them so long.

"They're taking too long!" said Kagome

"Let's follow them." said Sango as she's getting up, but her body hasn't healed completely yet.

Kagome stopped her. "Not you, Sango!" she said

"If you go in there in your condition, you'll die!" said Shippo

"Sango, let's get away from here. It's bad for your health." said Kagome before she feels something coming from behind them. She looked back over there before she shocked to see Kikyo's here. "Kikyo…"

"Is Inuyasha inside?" asked Kikyo as she walked past them and heading toward to the cave.

"Kikyo? That is priestess is Kikyo, isn't she?!" said Shippo.

Kagome was wondering why Kikyo is here. She grabbed her bow and arrow, going for the cave to after Kikyo.

"Kagome!" said Sango

"Are you following her?" asked Shippo

"Yes! Shippo, you stay with Sango!" said Kagome

"Kagome, that woman…" said Sango

"That's Kikyo. I don't know why she's here, but… something evil is going on inside!" said Kagome

"Kirara!" said Sango as Kirara takes her order and following Kagome to support her. "Take Kirara with you! Be careful!"

"Thank you! Later!" said Kagome as she running to the cave.

While Kikyo's walking in the cave, she sensed unknown aura from up ahead. It was a human, but the aura is powerful and different. She would say that it wasn't from here… It's from a different world that she never felt it before. However, her body feels weird and something trying to get out of hers. _"The souls of the dead inside my body are trying to get out. Are they drawn by the miasma in this cave? I can feel something other than the miasma… Is it from the man in the castle…? But I also feel very powerful than him."_ Her thought

* * *

"Damn you!" yelled Inuyasha as he cut the demon shoulder, but it's not deep enough.

"Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as he slashes his kunai to demon's arm off with his wind slashes.

"The final blow!" said Inuyasha as Naruto nodded and ready to use their final blow, but they saw the purple water goes up and healing to demon's shoulder and arm back. They're shocked.

"What?!" asked Naruto.

"The wound is healing." said Inuyasha

"I will kill you! I will be the only one to live and get out of here!" said demon as he breathe fire from his second head on the stomach. Naruto and Inuyasha dodge his fire. Inuyasha jumped up into the air and sliced the demon's second head.

"Hold back your weapon, Naruto! Inuyasha! Don't fight him!" yells Miroku

"Shut up! If we don't fight, we'll get killed!" yelled Inuyasha as the demon is attacking, but lucky Naruto saved him by using his pure speed.

"This is just like the Fuko spell! It is the same method to create Kodoku!" said Miroku

"Fuko spell?" asks Inuyasha

"Kodoku? What the hell is that?!" asks Naruto

"With the Fukko spell… poisonous worms and lizards are placed in one pot… have them kill each other off. The last one remaining alive then becomes a creature called Kodoku." said Miroku

"Wait! There are two of us! You're half-demon and I have 9 demons inside of me. We can take him down!" said Naruto

"You're right! If we can kill him, then we'll be alright!" said Inuyasha

"That's right, Inuyasha is half-demon and Naruto has 9 demons inside of him, but…" said Miroku. He feels like someone is behind him. "Huh?! What's that?!" as he glanced back and see Kikyo.

 _"Inu…yasha…"_ thought Kikyo

Inuyasha found smell like medical herb by sniffed it. He turned his back around, facing the cave where Miroku was. His eyes widened for seeing Kikyo. "Kikyo!" he said in shocked.

Naruto was shocked by seeing Kagome…no, it wasn't. It was different than Kagome by telling the clothes. She almost liked hers, but he can't sense her. She's already dead. _"Kagome…no, she's different. But how come I can't sense her?"_ His thought

At that moment, Kikyo's souls started to get out of her body then the souls are goes to the demon. She fell down on the ground.

"Kikyo!" yelled Inuyasha as he's running toward Kikyo to save her, but the demon hit him with his hand and sent him to crash against the wall.

"This woman is not human. I'll eat her!" said the demon as he is going to grab Kikyo and planning to eat her. Lucky, Naruto used Kazekiri no Jutsu to slice the arm away from the woman. He jumped in the air as he breathes fireball Jutsu to make the demon distracted.

"Inuyasha, go save that girl! I'll handle that demon!" he said as he jumped up into the air and made his fingers in crossed. He created 50 shadow clones to fight the fusion demon. Since they're in the air, they have created Rasengan on their hand.

"Rasen Chou Tarengan!" yelled Naruto and clones as they're striking down the demon, causing a big blue explosion to massive damage on demon.

Miroku's face in awe for watching Naruto used his clones and created blue energy orbs together to slam down the giant demon. "Woah!" he said

However, Naruto wasn't sure about using a special attack on demon because it can regenerate itself. "Did it work?" he asked as he hopes the demon is dead because it should destroy the whole body. But he sees the purple water is flying up like a tornado. It regenerates the demon back and going to attack Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Inuyasha, watch out!"

Inuyasha glanced back as he sees the attack coming to him. He slashed the demon's arm off. "I'm fine! I won't let that monster eat Kikyo! I will protect Kikyo!" he yelled as he looked back, but shocked to see an unexpected person that next to Miroku. Kagome is here with him, but her face looks shocked to hear Inuyasha.

 _"Kagome?"_ thought Naruto before he quick looked at the demon. It's reaching the arm out to grab him, so he dodged it with his Yellow Flash.

Kagome can't stand here and watched Kikyo's dying. So she stood up and sliding down toward to Kikyo.

"Kagome! What're you doing?!" asked Miroku

"I'm going to pull Kikyo up!" said Kagome. She didn't want Inuyasha to lose Kikyo. She jumped off a small rock and reached Kikyo's body. She pulled her up.

"So foolish… By your coming here, Inuyasha will lose you forever." said Kikyo

"What are you saying?! Inuyasha is trying so hard to save you! Yet you!" yelled Kagome as Kikyo glared to her as she made her goes shut it.

Inuyasha has tried everything slice to the demon. It's impossible to kill it because it keeps regenerate. He has no moves that can kill it. _"Damn, that bastard won't die…"_ his thought. He's starting to feel very hot from behind. His face is sweating like hell. He turned back and sees Naruto is holding red lava Rasenshuriken, which it's same as Fuuton version. But it's a different element.

"Everyone! Run as fast as you can!" warned Naruto as he's holding Lava Rasenshuriken up in the air and going to throw at the demon that can blow him up. It could also blow up of the mountain. "Take this! Senpou: Youton Rasen…" But he sees the arrow that flew up into the sky and exploded like the purple light. It's Kikyo who shot it.

Naruto has failed attack because the purple light causing his Youton Rasenshuriken to flowed down. He landed on the rock. The dead demons and the purple water started to fly up like the tornado.

"The spell is broken! The shock is disintegrating!" said Miroku

Naruto, Inuyasha, and Kagome being suck up into the tornado.

"Inuyasha! Naruto!" yelled Kagome as Inuyasha grabbed her hand.

"Hold on!" said Naruto as he sees Naraku is waiting for absorbing the demon. "Shit!" as he grabbed Inuyasha and Kagome to jumped off the tornado with a Yellow Flash. They all made an escape from the tornado.

Naraku is absorbing all of the demons to create his new body and increase strength.

"Is he really…" said Naruto

"Since you destroyed his body, Kagome… Naraku needed to create a new body for himself… That's why he used the Fuko spell!" said Inuyasha

"So the mountain miasma lured you… and you entered the cave upon which I had cast my spell. Inuyasha… and new human… you guys could have fused into this body, too. Is this the woman who broke the spell? Thanks to her, I'm able to possess a new body." said Naraku

"Don't be stupid! The spell was broken… so that Kikyo could save Inuyasha and Naruto!" said Kagome

"Naruto… so that your name. I'm very impressive that you got strange power." said Naraku as he carried Kikyo.

Naruto is growling at Naraku as he held his kunai tightly. He's very pissed at him for controlling Sango's brother, Kohaku. "Naraku…" He said. He wanted to kill him.

"Damn you." growled Inuyasha. "Don't touch her with your dirty hands!" as he drew his sword and jumped attack Naraku, but he used miasma to Inuyasha. He escaped by flying in the sky.

 _"Damn it… Damn it!"_ thought Inuyasha

* * *

 **Next day, at the river.**

Shippo and Miroku explained to Naruto who is Kikyo.

"So you're saying that Inuyasha and Kikyo used to be together in fifty years ago?" asked Naruto. He's couldn't believe how old is Inuyasha and Kikyo in 50 years ago. That was a long time ago, but how in the hell do they look young. Miroku explained to him what happened about Inuyasha's and Kikyo's past.

"Yes, but right now, Kikyo thought that Inuyasha betrayed her." He replied

"It was Naraku who set up the trick on them!" said Shippo

Naruto nodded. "Okay, now I understand." He said as he stood up and sees Kagome walked behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha is sitting on the rock and watching the small river. He is thinking about Kikyo. She was kidnapped by Naraku.

"Inuyasha…" said Kagome as Inuyasha didn't answer. "Hey!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Let's go! We must save Kikyo. They can't have gone far yet." said Kagome

"I'll go alone…" said Inuyasha, but Miroku stepped on his head with his foot.

"Don't be ridiculous, fool! Naraku is the one who took Kikyo. Naraku is the evil demon… who created this nuisance of a hole in my right hand! I owe him!" He said

"We are all after Naraku." said Sango

"It's not your problem alone, Inuyasha!" said Sango

"We're all worried about you and Kikyo. So stop sneaking around and trying to solve everything alone." said Kagome

"Sneaking around?! When did I ever do that?!" asked Inuyasha

"Inuyasha! Look!" said Miroku as he sees white eels are flying in the sky and holding blue orbs.

"What's that?" asked Naruto

"They're Kikyo's soul collectors!" said Inuyasha

"Kikyo is close by, after all!" said Kagome

"Wait, I'm not very sure about them…" said Naruto

"Shut up! I'm going!" said Inuyasha as he's going to after the souls and didn't listen to him.

Naruto has a bad feeling about Kikyo's soul collectors.

"Kagome, hop on my back." He said as Kagome nodded and get on his back.

Naruto and his friends are following Kikyo's soul collectors. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were very impressive about Naruto's speed like Inuyasha.

"Kagome… why aren't you hitching onto Inuyasha's back like usual?" asked Sango as she sees Kagome onto Naruto's back. She usually carried by Inuyasha, but not anymore today.

"Well…" said Kagome as her head down and thinking about Inuyasha. " _Inuyasha's mind is full of Kikyo right now. But it was weird that I don't feel jealous… Was it because I'm onto Naruto's back…"_ as her cheeks become blush.

"Kagome, are you okay?" asked Naruto with a confused face as Kagome shocked.

"I-I'm okay!" said Kagome with a blush.

Suddenly, Naruto's face went curiously. "Kagome, that's not what I mean. It's about last night." He said

"Oh…that…" said Kagome as she remembers Inuyasha yelled Kikyo's name that he's going to protect her while standing the cave and watching him did that. She feels like she's being rejected by him.

"Kagome?" He asked

"I'm…alright." She answered in soft voice.

 _"Kikyo died because of Naraku. I will not let Naraku have Kikyo!"_ thought Inuyasha

"The numbers of souls have increased." said Sango as she heard bees sound so she jumped up and throw her boomerang at the souls. It was demon bees.

 _"I knew it!_ " thought Naruto as he sees the mist is going to show up from nowhere.

Naruto and Kagome are in the dark forest, but they didn't see Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. They aren't with them.

"Inuyasha! Miroku! Everyone, where are you?!" asked Naruto as he still carries Kagome on his back and can't sense of his friends' chakra because the thick mist.

"Where have they all gone?" asked Kagome as she sees the roots are moving and make her scared. "Oh yuck! Go away!" she screamed as she hitting the roots with her bow.

Naruto's face became serious about this forest and mist. He and Kagome have been separate from the others. He has a bad feeling about the vines, so he took out his kunai and sliced it off.

"Naruto?" asked Kagome

"Something not right." said Naruto

 **"Shit! They caught in illusion by the roots!" said Kurama**

"What?!" asked Naruto in shocked.

 **"Lucky that we're with you, we can break the illusion or genjutsu for you!" said Son Goku**

"Naruto, something wrong?" asked Kagome

"They caught in illusion by the vines that I destroyed." said Naruto as Kagome was shocked for hearing that.

"W-We need to go back!" said Kagome

"Don't worry; I sensed another person on his way. We'll be okay." said Naruto

* * *

Kohaku went in the dark forest and slice the roots off because he doesn't trust it. He sees Sango is lying on the ground and lost conscious. Her both arms got hanging with vines and having a horrible dream by looking at her sweat. Kohaku throws his weapon and sliced the roots off.

"Nee-san, are you alright?! Wake up! It just an illusion!" asks Kohaku as he sees Sango is awakened and got scared that she has the worst illusion.

"K-Kohaku… Wh-what happened?" asks Sango as she looks around that she's in the mist and forest. She had the worst illusion ever. Her illusion was she saw her young brother got mind control by Naraku and killed Inuyasha and Miroku.

"You were caught by the roots so I destroyed it." said Kohaku as he's helping his sister up. "Nee-san, are you going to be fine?"

"I'm alright. Let's go find the other." said Sango

"Yeah." said Kohaku

* * *

Naruto and Kagome are looking for Kikyo. Naruto senses her chakra is getting closer. He sees Kikyo standing on the tree.

"Kikyo! You're all right! Kikyo!" said Kagome as she's getting off of his back...

Naruto took a closer look at Kikyo. He sees Kikyo is holding something and shining thing that pointing at them. His eyes widened and shocked that he sees she is holding the bow arrow and going to shoot at him and Kagome. "Crap!" he said as he grabbed Kagome and dodges the arrow from Kikyo. Then the ground started to make a hole.

Kagome can't believe Kikyo is shooting at her and Naruto. It wasn't very surprised. She sees her face is cruel and cold. She doesn't seem to care about her.

Naruto sees another arrow as he jumped up as high as he can. He held Kagome tightly while Kikyo's shooting at them. However, he sees the ground made a hole, so he jumped over it and ran, but the grabbed his leg and pulling him into the hole.

Kagome gets off of Naruto's back and helping him to cut the vines off.

"Kagome run!" yelled Naruto

"I can't leave you here!" said Kagome, but Naruto sees another arrow is heading toward Kagome's back so he pushed her away from him. He moved his body to dodge the arrow and hit on the ground, but the arrow made a hole and Naruto is falling down. While he's falling, he used chakra on his foot to stand on the wall. But several of vines grabbed his waist, both arms, and both legs. He is being pulled down into the hole.

"Naruto!" yelled Kagome before her left cheek got cut by the arrow. As the arrow stabbed on the ground, the ground started to make a hole. She fell down in the hole, but she held small root.

"Naraku fear you. So he tries to control me with a Shikon Jewel fragment… and force me into the fight you." said Kikyo

Kagome is holding the root as long as she can. She hears Naraku tries to control Kikyo with a red Shikon shard and force her to fight her. While thinking that, she sees a several of Shinidamachu. _"Are they saving me?"_ Her thought as the Shinidamachu wrapped around her waist and fly her up to the Kikiyo. Before that, she sensed a Shikon shard is inside Kikyo, but it's red. "There's a Shikon Jewel fragment in your chest!"

"I am the priestess who held the Shikon Jewel in check… I have not fallen as low as to be controlled by a mere fragment." said Kikyo as she moves her hand to grab the Shikon Jewel necklace from Kagome. Then, the vines are grabbing her legs and pulling her down into the hole.

While Naruto is still stuck on the ground, he was shocked that he sensed Kagome's chakra is in danger. He has to hurry to get rid the roots, but they're not breaking it.

"Kurama! Lend me your chakra! Hurry!" yelled Naruto

 **"Alright!" yelled Kurama as he lends his chakra to Naruto**

Naruto's blue chakra changed into gold chakra to give him strength. He burned away the vines and broke them off of him. Then, he jumped very high by using Kurama's chakra. He made it out of a hole, but he sees Kikyo is standing and watching at the hole where Kagome was.

Kikyo sensed Naruto's power is very powerful and demonic. _"His power…is different than the other."_ Her thought

Naruto has no time to fight Kikyo, so he went passed to Kikyo. He jumped down into the hole where Kagome is. He sees Kagome is lying on the ground while the vines are trying to create illusion her. "Kagome!" He yelled as he sliced the root off of her and picking her up.

Kagome opened her eyes in slowly after her illusion is gone. She sees Naruto is carrying for her. "Naruto…" she said.

"Kagome, are you okay?" asked Naruto

"Yeah…" said Kagome as she nodded.

Since Naruto carried Kagome, he jumped up out of the hole liked he used Kurama's chakra. He gave a glare at Kikyo for hurting his friend, Kagome.

"I see…you have mysterious powers that I have never seen it before, but I sensed 9 demons inside of you. Also, you're not from here." said Kikyo as she's looking at Naruto.

Naruto is taking his kunai out, but…

"Naruto, Kagome! Are you guys alright?" asked Inuyasha as he jumped down beside Naruto.

 _"Naruto… So that's his name."_ thought Kikyo

"Inuyasha, where are the other?! I found out you guys caught in illusion." asked Naruto

"Yeah, I was caught in illusion, but not anyone." Inuyasha as he looked at Kikyo. "Kikyo."

Naruto sees Kikyo is holding Kagome's Shikon in her hand. "That's… Kagome's Shikon!" He said, but he sees Kagome is breathing in heavily. "You! What did you do to her!"

"Kikyo…!" growled Inuyasha

"What's the matter, Inuyasha? Aren't you going to rejoice that I am well?" asks Kikyo

"Answer me!" yelled Inuyasha

"If I tell you that I tried to kill her… what will you do then? Will you kill me?" asked Kikyo as Inuyasha can't kill her, but to Naruto. He created a Rasengan to hit her.

Kagome stopped Naruto from attacking Kikyo. "Naruto, please don't kill…" she said

Naruto looked at her eyes of truth. So, he cooled his Rasengan down and calmed his anger. He sensed Kikyo's hatred at Kagome, but she's in love Inuyasha.

"I will be waiting… for the day we can embrace death together." said Kikyo as the Shinidamachu wrapped her around and fly up into the sky.

"Kagome... what happened with Kikyo?" asked Inuyasha

"She took my Shikon Jewel fragment… I'm sorry." said Kagome

"That's…" said Naruto, but Inuyasha interrupted him.

"I'm not asking that! Did Kikyo?!" asked Inuyasha

"Don't ask!" yelled Kagome

"Kagome…" said Inuyasha

 _"It's not right… It's like I'm snitching on her. To Kikyo… my life is meaningless."_ thought Kagome as she remembers she's unconscious on the roots that she's in illusion. In her illusion, she's in the forest. She walked through the forest while searching for her friends. Until now, she sees Inuyasha and Kikyo are together as they embraced each other. They kissed on their lip. _"Illusionary Death… We were all put to the test by the pain and confusion in our hearts. And I…got a small glimpse into my own heart. Inside my heart… Inuyasha and Kikyo…were kissing"_ It made her jealous of Kikyo. Inuyasha loves Kikyo more than her. She sees Naruto's hand is offering her to get up. She looked up to him. He showed off his smile...a kind smile that makes her surprised.

"Don't feel bad about yourself. It isn't over because we're still searching for Shikon shard. Don't give up on your goal, you got your friends who always help you. And they need you to help them." said Naruto with a smile as he gently grabbed Kagome's both hand, pulling her up to stand up.

"Naruto…" said Kagome.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kagome's face doesn't seem so sad anymore." said Miroku as he sees Kagome's face doesn't look sad. She looks normal. She's walking next to Naruto.

Kagome is thinking about what Naruto say to her. He told her for not to give up. His words made her heart go warm. She's never given up. _"Thank you, Naruto."_ Her thought with a smiled as she placed her hand on her own chest. By the way, she and Naruto are getting along each other by talking.

"What are you smile about?" asked Inuyasha, walking next to Kagome who sees her smile. She suddenly shocked for thinking about Naruto.

"N-Nothing." She said with a blush. She looked down the ground while holding her hands together as tight. She's very nervous. She can't believe she blushed herself. She doesn't know why, but she's starting to feel for Naruto. That's crazy! She just met him a few days ago! But now… she blushed for Naruto.

"Kagome, something wrong?" asked Naruto

Kagome finally calms herself down as she speaks. "It's nothing… I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" he asked

"For cheering me up. I almost lost myself for losing my Shikon that was stolen by Kikyo. If you wouldn't be there, I couldn't have forfeit. You came to helped me. Your words gave me feel better. It's really helped me." She said

Naruto remembered in last night where Kikyo took the Shikon away from Kagome. She's going for giving up, but he cheered her up by not giving up. "You're welcome, I'm glad I can help." He said with a smile at her as she smiled back. They're starting to talk each other. Inuyasha is kinda jealous of Naruto for talking to Kagome.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo that were behind them; they notice Kagome became friend with Naruto so quickly. First, she met him in the forest and let him join the group. Second, she's with Naruto to find the herb for Sango. Last, she felt so better with him and talked a lot to him.

"That's so unlike Kagome." said Sango as she's watching Naruto and Kagome. Miroku and Shippo nodded as they agreed with her.

At that moment, they heard a cow noise.

"What's that?" asked Naruto.

"A cow?" asked Sango

"Where is it?" asked Shippo

Naruto looked to the right and left. He didn't hear the noise from there, but the noise is getting closer and closer. It's coming from above them. "I think it's up there." He said before the lightning strike down into the ground that made everyone jump from lightning. When the smoke is gone, an old man is sitting on the bull cow. He wears a green hoari with black horizontal stripes on it, with matching hakama, and held the black long hammer.

"A man riding with cow?" asked Naruto

"Who are you?!" glared Inuyasha.

"I am called Totosai. Draw your sword, Inuyasha." said Totosai

 _"That old geezer…knows my name?!"_ thought Inuyasha

"If you refuse, I'll go on the offensive!" yells Totosai as he jumped off of his bull-cow and going to attack Inuyasha with his hammer.

"Get back, Kagome!" yelled Naruto.

"O-Okay…" said Kagome as she stays away from Naruto and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha draws his Tetsusaiga out. Naruto drew his kunai out and going to fight Totosai, but he feels his emotional isn't bad. While he's standing, he sees Totosai hit Inuyasha's sword as his hammer forces him back. It made the Tetsusaiga shaking, which the hammer is tough.

"Damn you-" said Inuyasha as he charged at Totosai, but Naruto stopped him for fighting this old man.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" he said

"Naruto, what are you doing…?" asked Inuyasha before he's noticing that old sniff before. It was on Totosai.

"Hey, Myoga! I know you're on Totosai's shoulder!" said Naruto.

"Huh? You know I was on his shoulder!" yelled Myoga as he jumped on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yeah." He said.

"I'm very impressive that you can sense me." said Myoga before Inuyasha grabbed Myoga and glare at him.

"Hey, Myoga, what's going on?!" he asked

"Please let me explain." said Myoga

Meanwhile during the chat.

"The swordsmith who forged the Tetsusaiga?!" asked Inuyasha

"So you're the one forged the Tetsusaiga." said Naruto

"Yes, I'm Totosai, forged the Tetsusaiga from a fang your father gave me. In the world of sword-wielding demons… I am famous among those who know…. And among those who don't know, I'm not." said Totosai

Inuyasha made his face goes into an idiot for not knowing what he means. "Huh? What does that mean?" he asked

"Doesn't it mean that he's not very famous at all?" asked Kagome

"Whatever! Just does the sword smith want with me?" asks Inuyasha

"I took a good look at the Tetsusagia earlier. It was the sword of swords, forged by a master swordsmith…but the sound of the steel is terribly dull. It's a very day thing." said Totosai

"If you're picking a fight, just say so." said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome

"Oh… it's useless. Myoga, the Tetsusaiga can't be used by someone… so short-tempered and so eager fight." said Totosai

"So rather than blindly relying on the Tetsusaiga strength… and fighting recklessly… better for Inuyasha to just give up the sword, huh?" said Myoga

"Well, the sooner the better. I'll just break the Tetsusaiga in two now!" said Totosai before it snapped Inuyasha as he's pointing Tetsusaiga at him in the face.

"What did you say?! You may have the sword, but now, it belongs to me!" said Inuyasha

"Oh, I won't break it. Sorry about that." said Totosai as Inuyasha moved his sword away from his face.

"Stop hedging. What are you going to do?" asked Myoga

"At night, when everyone has settled down… I will quietly steal it away." Said Totosai as Inuyasha is pointing Tetsusaiga at him in the face again. "Alright! I won't steal it!"

"Inuyasha-sama… as it is, you won't be able to master the mystery of the Tetsusaiga… which enables one to slay a hundred demons in one sweep. But this Totosai knows it secret. I think you both need to get to know each other… and you must cooperate to awaken the Tetsusaiga's true power." said Myoga

"What mystery?!" said Inuyasha, didn't want to hear boring information. "I'll get the hang of it in time."

"You are collecting shards of the Shikon. Some time has passed since the fragments were scattered. There may even be demons that already possess… two or three fragments. In order to destroy a demon whose strength is enchanted… don't you want the Tetsusaiga to be awakened to its true potential?" asked Totosai

"He has a point. You should probably listen to Totosai." said Naruto

"Alright!" said Inuyasha as he put his sword away and willing to listen to Totosai.

"I have a question… Why are you here?" asked Naruto

"Someone seeks my life!" said Totosai

"Someone seek your life?" asked Naruto

"There is a fool who has ordered me to forge a sword…to rival the power of the Tetsusaiga… else he will kill me. Show me that you can protect me from him." said Totosai

Inuyasha just suddenly grabbed in Totosai's face with his hand. "Why don't you say please?!" he asked

"Relax, Inuyasha. Can you describe this person who was after you?" asked Naruto

"He has white hair and wears furry, warm-looking clothing." said Totosai

"What?! Another old geezer?" asked Inuyasha

Naruto senses a strong demonic is heading toward to this direction. And also, he has the same scent as Inuyasha. "I think I know what he means." He said as he took out his kunai and sees a looking half-demon is riding on the two-head dragon with no wings, but it can fly. His long hair is white and has purple moon mark on his forehead. He wears a spiked pauldron that covers his left shoulder. His kimono is white with a red and white cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and sleeves. His footwear consists of black ankle-high boots, also reminiscent of Mainland influence. On his right shoulder is his mokomoko: the fur and tail of his true form which he retains in his humanoid form.

"Who's that?"

"Inuyasha's older brother." said Miroku

"So he is the one who's after you!" said Kagome

"Exactly! It's that Sesshomaru!" said Totosai as he's hiding behind Inuyasha's back.

"Inuyasha… why do you plot with Totosai?" asked Sesshomaru

"Isn't it obvious? To punish you!" said Totosai

"Oh, Totosai… I see you are rushing headlong into death." said Sesshomaru

"Oh no… I thought… after you beat Inuyasha, maybe I can make you a new sword…" said Totosai

"What?!" asks Inuyasha as he's shocked.

"Just a thought…" said Totosai

"Hey! What you said earlier is the exact opposite!" said Kagome

"Huh? Is that so?" asks Totosai

"Totosai, do not forget what you just said. You heard him, Inuyasha… You can die for the sake of my new sword." said Sesshomaru as he dismounted his two-head dragon.

"Naruto, Kagome, hurry and get away!" yells Miroku

"Wait, I can…" said Naruto

"Don't mess with Sesshomaru! He's way too strong!" yelled Totosai as Naruto is running away from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru dropped down in the air to dive down at Inuyasha. He strikes him with his hand, but Inuyasha dodged his attack by jumping back. He draws his Tetsusaiga and charging at Sesshomaru. He smashed Sesshomaru with his sword. Sesshomaru jumped in the air as the Tetsusaiga smashed into the ground.

"Too slow." He said as he went to Inuyasha very fast speed. He pounds on Tetsusaiga as his fist is spreading out of green gas that made Inuyasha goes defense. Sesshomaru got him in front of him before punched into the face.

"Gotta be kidding! This is not good at all!" said Totosai. "Hey, Myoga… Did Inuyasha really mastered the Tetsusaiga?"

"Well, just once…" he said

Sesshomaru turned at Totosai with his glared. "Totosai, don't you feel sad for the Tetsusaiga? That strongest sword is no better than a piece of log. All Inuyasha does is swinging it around." It made Inuyasha growled at him as he continues to speak.

"Depending on its user, a sword can live or die."

"A wise observation… my opinion precisely." Said Totosai

"Don't agree!" yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha is getting angry at Sesshomaru for getting an insult. "Damn! You can cut your joke!" he said as he's getting up from the ground, lifting his Tetsusaiga up. "I'm only warming up. Don't be shocked at my real power! Prepare yourself!"

He gave a battle war cry as he swinging his Tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru while he's dodging him so easily.

Myoga's giving a face bored expression at Inuyasha for swinging around to Inuyasha. "Great… the blood's rushed to his head…"

While Inuyasha is swinging his sword to attacking Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru caught Inuyasha's hand with his bare hand. His hand goes in green poison for hurting Inuyasha's hand.

"Well, Totosai… do you still refuse to make me a sword?" he asked before he sees a Yellow Flash that came close to him and kicks him. He has never seen that speed before. It was faster than his.

"Konoha Senpuu!" yelled Naruto as he's spinning high kick to Sesshomaru on the side, but he dodged his kick by jumping back away. However, good thing that he let Inuyasha's hand go. He wouldn't have to die by him.

Sesshomaru gave a quick look at the new blonde man. His clothes are different than the others. He sensed his blue aura is strong. Naruto rushed Sesshomaru to attack him with a kunai. Sesshomaru's is using the poison whip to attack Naruto, but he dodges his attack with his pure speed. He slides the grounds in his feet as he's making the hand seals that Isobu's water chakra.

"Suiton: Teppōdama (Water Style: Liquid Bullets)!" He yelled as he shoots out of water bullet from his mouth.

Sesshomaru dodges of water bullet by jumping. He made a thought of him that he isn't stupid than Inuyasha. His fighting skill is very good. As he stopped at the ground, he sees Naruto's jumping into the air by using the chakra. He is holding twin blue energy orb in his both hands.

"Rasenrengan!" he yelled as he hit Sesshomaru from above, but he used the poison whip to hit Naruto. Naruto dodged his poison whip and his Rasenrengan hit on the ground, making a big hole. He missed his attack.

 _"Damn, he's tough!"_ thought Naruto

Totosai was shocked to see him for fighting with a strong person, Sesshomaru. "Myoga, who is this boy?" He asked

"That's Naruto Uzumaki, I haven't heard of him or seen him before. But he's pretty skill than Inuyasha." said Myoga.

"Is that so?" He asked as he continues to watch Naruto's fight.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as he summoned 50 clones to charge at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru attacked them by using the poison whip and punch. The clones are too easy to die for him.

"Damn…" said Naruto

"Hey you! We need to get out of here!" yelled Totosai as Naruto nodded and charging at Sesshomaru before creating a Rasengan.

"Kokuou!" He yelled as he opened his palm, waiting for Kokuo's chakra.

 **"I'm on it." said Kokuo as she gives her Futton chakra to Naruto.**

Naruto is creating Rasengan with a boil element from Kokuo's chakra. The Rasengan is white boiling liquid and heat. "Futton: Rasengan!" he yelled as he hit Sesshomaru, but he dodged his Rasengan attack. But when Naruto hits his Futton Rasengan on the ground, it started to spread out of white smoke and made Sesshomaru for hard to see. Sesshomaru cleared the smoke out, but he didn't see Naruto. Not the only one, he and the group are gone. They all escaped from him.

* * *

Somewhere place, Naruto and the group are camping by the lake after escaped from Sesshomaru. Totosai was impressed how Naruto survive fighting with Sesshomaru because he's Inuyasha's older brother.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" asked Kagome as Naruto is sitting on the rock, watching the river.

"I'm fine, so that's Inuyasha's older brother?" He asked.

"Yes, that's Sesshomaru. He's powerful dog daiyōkai, feared throughout the Feudal Era. Plus, he and Inuyasha doesn't like each other cause Inuyasha born as half-demon. His mother is human, but passed away in a long time ago. Well..." said Kagome, suddenly in silent for not telling him about Inuyasha's childhood, but she can't hide from Naruto. "Well, since he grew up as a child, living with his mother, no people liking Inuyasha cause he's a half-demon. He didn't get any friend. That part where Inuyasha's mother died..." She stopped.

"Kagome, I think that's enough." said Naruto. Inuyasha isn't the only who have the childhood. Naruto had the same childhood as Inuyasha. He held his stomach where the Bijuu was. "I'm...sorry for hearing that sad story." He asked

"It's alright, I also felt sorry him." said Kagome

"Hey, at least, you made a friend with Inuyasha. He doesn't feel lioness anymore." He said as he made Kagome giggled and gave a smile for him.

"Yeah, but he's one big headed and annoyed me a lot. I'm like his sister who yelled at him and telling him to sit." She smiled before she hears a loud noise from close. She sees Inuyasha slammed his face down to the ground by hearing the word sit.

"KA-GO-ME" growled Inuyasha as anger as an angry dog.

At that moment, Naruto and Kagome sudden gave a laugh at Inuyasha for saying that word sit. Naruto kinda admitted. Kagome does like a sister to Inuyasha.

"So you're saying a sword that won't cut? How're you supposed to fight with a sword like that?" asked Inuyasha

Totosai is cooking a big steak by BBQ. He breathes fires to cook it. "The Tenseiga is not a sword you use against foes. To put it simply, it is a sword of healing." He said

"Sword of healing?" asked Naruto. He never heard that sword can't cut the enemy, but it can heal.

"While the Tetsusagia is the sword to defeat the powerful… the Tenseiga is the sword to save lives of the weak." said Totosai

"Save lives?" asked Kagome

"If one has the true kindness of heart towards people… the Tenseiga has the power to save a hundred people in one sweep." said Totosai

"Kindness of heart?" asked Kagome

"So Tetsusagia can kill a hundred in one sweep and Tenseiga can save a hundred in one sweep?" asked Miroku

"Pretty interesting." said Naruto

"I intended to the name the sword, Coffin-Cheater… but it was christened with the fancy name like Tenseiga. Well, it was your father that named it." said Totosai

"I see… No wonder Sesshomaru wants a new sword. A sword to help others… no way that guy have any use for it." said Inuyasha

"Won't it work out? It was your father's will." said Totosai

"Given your brother's personality…" said Miroku

"He wouldn't be happy with it, even if he could use it." said Kagome

"Looks delicious!" said Shippo

"A very nice roast, indeed! Let's dig in!" said Totosai as Naruto and his friends are exciting to eat, but Totosai just ate the whole steak by one bite in his big mouth. It made everyone shocked for seeing that.

"Hey! Don't eat it all!" yelled Inuyasha

"That's for everyone!" yelled Naruto

"Oh! My meat's gone!" lied Totosai as he's being a stupid old man.

"You just ate it all!" yelled Kagome

"Huh? Who are you anyway? And where am I?" He lied again to everyone as he made them mad.

"Inuyasha! Miroku! Let's kill him!" yelled Naruto as they all nodded and walked toward Totosai. They are going to punch him to the death.

"I was joking! I'm sorry!" cried Totosai

* * *

 **Next day**

"There!" said Totosai, getting on bull-cow and leaving new people behind. "See you!"

"See you? You plan to escape alone?" asked Kagome

"I can't rely on Inuyasha." said Totosai

"Come on…" said Kagome

"Just leave him! Who needs an old geezer like that?" asked Inuyasha

Totosai made his face goes straight as he dismounted his bull cow. He walked toward to Inuyasha and grabbing his Tetsusaiga. "Give it back, Inuyasha." He asked

"Huh?" He asked with a confused face.

"You cannot use the Tetsusagia! I will break it into pieces." said Totosai before his mouth got shut for getting hit by Inuyasha's fist. He's getting annoyed with this old man for making a joke or real.

"Shut up, you geezer!" He yelled

"Hey, Inuyasha!" yells Kagome

Totosai had enough of this Inuyasha. He didn't listen to him and didn't care about ability. He's too arrogant. He rides on a bull cow. "You'll regret this!" He yelled as his bull cow started to run away from them.

After Totosai's left, Naruto and the group continue on their journey before knowing about Totosai.

"He's frank, isn't he?" asked Miroku

"I can't tell whether that old man is strong or weak." said Sango

"I think he's weak." said Naruto

While Totosai's riding on the road, he's little bits worry of Inuyasha for fighting with Sesshomaru. He can definitely defeat him by 10 seconds.

 _"Poor thing… That Inuyasha will be killed by Sesshomaru, but to Naruto…"_ thought Totosai

Back to Naruto's group.

"Aren't you going after him, Inuyasha? You were lucky enough to meet Tetsusaiga's maker!" said Kagome

"Yeah, maybe you should go after him. He knows the ability of Tetsusaiga." said Naruto

"Hah! That old idiot is full of it!" said Inuyasha

Naruto stopped and heard something from behind them. He looks back and sees someone is running toward them on the road. He sees a bull cow is running so fast like a rabbit. It was Totosai who's running, but why did he come back? Has he decided to tell Inuyasha about Tetsusaiga? "Eh? Isn't that…?" he asked

"Is that Totosai? He's back." said Kagome in confusion face. But she sees a blue big orb is chasing Totosai before hit him, then goes fly off of bull-cow and slammed on the ground. The blue big orb is gone as it was Sesshomaru who chases him again.

"Sesshomaru!" yelled Inuyasha

"Stay put! I will kill both you and Inuyasha into pieces!" He said as Totosai got up quickly and ran behind Inuyasha.

"Wanna go?! I can take you!" said Inuyasha before he draws his sword, but…

"No, Inuyasha, not you…" said Sesshomaru as he's pointing at Naruto Uzumaki. "Him."

"What?!" asked Kagome in shocked for Sesshomaru's picking Naruto to challenge with him.

"He wants to fight Naruto!" said Miroku

"Why can't you fight me?! You say you want my Tetsusaiga! Right?!" yelled Inuyasha

"Because you're weak and not a right person who can wield the Tetsusaiga. I'll kill you after I kill this person first." said Sesshomaru as Inuyasha is growling at him.

"Alright, I accept." said Naruto as he started to walk out of his group, heading toward Sesshomaru, but his friends stopped him.

"Don't fight him! He's strong!" said Miroku

"I'll be fine… I have my secret my weapon." said Naruto as he walked passed to Miroku. After passing by Sango, he sees Kagome is very worried about him for fighting with Sesshomaru. He is too strong for him. She just doesn't want him to end up.

"Naruto…please be careful." He said

Naruto gave a thumb up for her before giving his gentle smile. "Don't worry; I won't lose, dattebayo." He said as he walked passed Kagome. Now, he reached Sesshomaru in the middle of the ground. He held his Hiraishin kunai with him for ready to fight. This is his first time to meet Inuyasha's older brother.

He looks very strong and can take Inuyasha down with a bare hand. He realized that Sesshomaru's right hand is his and his left hand is dragon claw as it clenched.

"His left hand… isn't that…" said Shippo

"A dragon claw." said Miroku

Now then, Naruto and Sesshomaru have begun the fight.

"Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as he created several wind blades to fly at Sesshomaru to cut him, but he dodges them with his pure speed. Naruto was right about him. He is good.

"Woah! This kid isn't that bad!" said Totosai, watching him and Sesshomaru fight.

As Sesshoumaru dodged wind blades, he used the poison whip to attack Naruto. Naruto dodges the attack with his pure speed and goes behind him. He went very fast to him as he's lifting his kunai up. He's going for a stab on Sesshomaru's back, but he sees a poison whip is twirling around and hitting his head. He bends down under the whip, but he sees Sesshoumaru used his dragon claw to hit him. He blocked the claw with a kunai. However, the claw is very hard and breaking the kunai. So Naruto jumped away from him and creating hand seals.

"Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu!" He yelled as he breathes several of blue dragon head-shaped fireballs at Sesshomaru. It was thanked Matatabi who gave him her blue fire chakra. Sesshomaru dodged off the flame dragon heads. He ran and jumped in mid-air, passing through the flame dragon heads but some of them caught on his clothes. So, he wipes out of the fire away and begin in serious.

Sesshomaru went in serious as he charged at Naruto by using his fastest speed, hitting him with his dragon claw. Naruto blocked the hits as many as he can. He's getting forced back by Sesshomaru. He sensed the dragon claw is powerful. He made a guess it can break the normal weapon that human used. That means his kunai can break too. So, he enchanted it with blue chakra that can stand against Sesshomaru's claw. He got his fighting spirit as he's pushing him away, but it's not enough.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as he created 30 of shadow clones to fight Sesshomaru for buying Naruto's time. He is sitting down and crossed his legs on the ground. He put his both hands together and concentrated his chakra. 30 shadow clones should be enough...he hopes for that.

"Why is he sitting on the ground?!" asked Inuyasha

Naruto;s clones are fighting Sessesshomaru so hard. They can't even take him out. He's like invisible. He almost defeated all of the clones until real Naruto will be his next target. _"These guys are so weak._ " His thought as he used poison whip to kill the last clone, then he is charging at Naruto to kill him.

"Naruto, hold on!" yelled Sango as she's rushing to help Naruto, but Miroku stopped her.

"Wait." said Miroku as he looked carefully at Naruto. He felt his aura has changed something.

"You're done!" said Sesshomaru before opening his dragon claw to kill Naruto, but he opened his eyes and dodged his attack. The smoke suddenly appeared from nowhere, but he was right beside Sesshomaru. He punched him in the face, but he dodged the punch so easily. Before dodging that one, he suddenly got hit by the force attack. He flies down to the ground, rolling over, but stopped and got up. It made him shocked for dodging that.

Everyone was in shocked that they saw Sesshomaru got hit by nothing.

"What was that?!" asked Miroku

"Sesshomaru dodged his attack! Then, he got hit." said Kagome

"No, he wasn't…it was Naruto." Totosai

 _"What the hell…"_ thought Sesshomaru as he sees Naruto's eyes looks like toad eyes. A yellow, toad-like irides with orange pigmentation around his eyes. He wore a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern around the hem. _"His eyes…look like frog eyes."_

"Come on!" Naruto said as he is rushing very fast and punch Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodges his punch again, but his cheek got hit by force attack again.

 _"That was the second time that I dodged his attack then I just keep getting hit from nowhere… No, that wasn't just… it was that human."_ thought Sesshomaru

 _"Thank you, Kawazu Kumite."_ thought Naruto as he dashed forward to Sesshomaru and attack him. Sesshomaru blocked his punches away from him and attacks him back with his poison fist but Naruto is holding his kunai and going for a stab in his hand by enchanted chakra. Sesshomaru quickly moves his hand away from the kunai, then he used his dragon hand to attack him in the head.

Naruto opened his palm before creating Rasengan to stop. "Rasengan!" He yelled as he hit the dragon hand with his Rasengan, making a big clash that the ground is crumbling apart. He pushed his Rasengan harder and harder as it pushing Sesshomaru away from him. He's now dashed to him with his pure speed and used his Taijutsu of Kawazu Kumite moves on Sesshomaru.

 _"Damn… he knows about martial art!_ " His thought, dodging of Naruto's attack, but got a kick in the stomach. He was far away from him.

Naruto created another Rasengan on his right hand, charging forward at Sesshomaru before threw his kunai first at his face. So as Sesshomaru charged too. He and Sessesshomaru are charging at each other. Sesshomaru can easily dodge of his kunai. He's going for killing Naruto with his dragon hand. His plan is to use dragon hand to block Naruto's Rasengan, then he'll use his other hand and kill him with poison.

 _"I win…"_ his thought as his dragon hand is reaching closer to Naruto's face, but he vanished into yellow flash that made him shocked. He was above of Sesshomaru. He directly hit on his back by using his Rasengan. Everyone was shocked. They just saw Naruto just did teleport and got above Sesshomaru.

"It's that move again!" said Sango as everyone heard what's she saying.

"What?! You saw his moves before?" asks Kagome

"Yes, in the castle where I got hurt by Kohaku. Naruto threw his kunai at Kohaku and didn't try to kill him. When the kunai passed him, Naruto got him behind by using that. I think he did something kind of teleport…no, it was teleport kunai." said Sango as everyone was shocked

"Woah! He can do teleport by using kunai!" said Shippo as Sango nodded.

"That's a rare weapon." said Totosai

 _"How did he do that?!_ " thought Sesshomaru

"Hiraishin Ni no Dan. It is from my father." said Naruto as he slammed Sesshomaru on the ground, then it started to crumble as Rasengan powerful hits on the ground.

"A-Amazing!" said Totosai in shocked.

When the smoke is clear, a huge hole appeared that caused Naruto's Rasengan smashed into the ground. There was Sesshomaru is lying down on the ground and lost conscious. Naruto is started to get up and heading toward his friends, but Sesshomaru wakes up and rushing to him. His eyes were red and face like a demon as anger.

"Naruto, watch out!" said Kagome as Naruto looked back that Sesshomaru is attacking him, but Naruto vanishes into yellow flash and got behind him.

"What?!" asked Miroku

"How?!" asked Inuyasha

Naruto placed the teleportation mark on Sesshomaru's back before he attacked him with Rasengan by using Hiraishin. Since he behind him, he has created Fuuton Rasenshuriken to finish Sesshomaru off. "Take this! Fuuton Rasenshuriken!" he yelled as he hit Sesshomaru's back and sent him far away from him. Then, it's exploded.

Everyone was shocked that they saw how big the Fuuton Rasenshuriken explosive is. And the wind is blasting to Kagome and the others.

"Such a strong wind!" yells Totosai as Myoga is flying away, but he grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You see that! That's the one he used on Naraku!" yells Shippo

"Incredible! Have you seen his moves before?" asks Totosai

"No, this is my first to seen this." said Myoga

When the explosive is over, Naruto didn't see Sesshomaru on the ground and he's gone. He sensed his life have survival of his Rasenshuriken. He didn't escape because Rasenshuriken is impossible to dodge it or escape. That wasn't just an escape. It was something about Sesshomaru sword before explosion has started.

 _"He didn't escape by himself… There's something about his sword._ " thought Naruto

"Naruto!" yelled Kagome as she and his friends are running to him. Naruto turned around and look at his friends. They're all worry about him and thought he is going to lose Sesshomaru.

Shippo is the first place for running to Naruto. He was so hyped for seeing Fuuton Rasenshuriken. It was awesome moves. "It was so cool! You used Fuuton Rase… uhh… What was that again?" He can't pronounce the word.

"Fuuton Rasenshuriken." said Naruto as it made Shippo happy.

"Yeah! You know you're stronger than Inuyasha!" He said

"Hey!" yelled Inuyasha in anger.

Totosai sees Naruto's eyes are different when he sat on the ground and doing his concentration. His aura has changed before he dodged Sesshomaru's punches. He couldn't believe he defeated Sesshomaru, but he's still alive. And also, it's rare to Naruto's eyes is toad eyes because he's human.

 _"His eyes… I have never seen his eyes before. Who is he?"_ his thought.

"That was amazing for using that teleport move on Sesshomaru, Naruto!" said Miroku

"Thanks, but he's still alive…" said Naruto as he senses Sesshomaru's sword power.

"He's right, he's still alive." said Totosai

"Naruto, what happened to your eyes?" asked Kagome as she's looking at Naruto's eyes are toad eyes.

"It's called Sennin mode." said Naruto with a smile as he deactivated his Sennin mode, returning to his blue eyes.

"What kind of kunai is that?" asks Sango

"It's Hiraishin Kunai. I got the gift from my father before he passed away. That moved I got above of Sesshomaru is called Hiraishin Ni no Dan." said Naruto as he sees Totosai is heading toward his direction. "Totosai, about his sword is…"

"Yes, Sesshomaru's life was protected by the Tenseiga." said Totosai

"The Tenseiga protected him?" asked Sango

"Naruto, did you sense Sesshomaru's Tenseiga during the explosive?" asks Totosai

"Yeah, the sword saved Sesshomaru's life in the vortex of Rasenshuriken and he's gone." said Naruto

"Well, I'm all free to go!" yelled Totosai as he's riding on bull-cow and flies away. "Thanks for your help!"

"Now then, shall we go find the Shikon Jewel fragment?" smirked Naruto.

"Yep, let's go!" said Kagome


	5. Chapter 5

In few days later, Sesshomaru is leading against the tree. He's in the forest quietly. His terrible body almost dies of Fuuton Rasenshuriken. The wind needles couldn't have destroyed all of his cells and won't able to move anymore. Sesshomaru growled himself at Naruto. A blond ninja defeated him.

 _"Naruto…next time… I'll won't hold back anymore."_ His thought as he hears the tree branch sound. A human young girl came out from the tree. She's holding some of a food for him that can refill Sesshomaru's hunger. Sesshomaru knew her in few days ago while resting his body.

"No thanks." Sesshomaru denied as the little girl stopped, but she didn't. She quickly ran toward him and lending him a food.

"I told you, I don't need anything." He repeated.

The girl's face frowns for not getting an offer by Sesshomaru. Looks like he doesn't want a food cause he's a demon. She helped him like 3 times in each day that was ago.

Sesshomaru didn't look at her. He just staring at the sun, but he sees her bruises on her face. "What's with those bruises on your face?" He asked.

The girl heard him as she looked at him. She can't talk to Sesshomaru with her voice.

"I see… you don't want to talk, I'm fine with that." said Sesshomaru, before looking at her, she suddenly smiles at him. It made him goes in confusion. "Why are you smiling? I only asked a question."

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto has stopped walking as he sensed the blood of villages. They're getting kill by an animal. Something like predator. He can't find of villagers because they're already dead. However, one person has survived the attack. It's running, but chased by a dangerous animal.

"Naruto?" asked Kagome, holding her bike as she's looking at him.

Naruto doesn't have time to talk with her. So, he simply dashed forward with the pure speed as fast as a ninja. He used his sensing to found the life chakra. It's in the forest and the animal is getting closer and closer.

"Naruto, where are you-?" asked Kagome, but stopped and feels a pressure from this far.

"What's the matter, Kagome?!" asked Sango

"Well… It's very slight, but I can sense a Shikon Jewel fragment." said Kagome

"Is that true, Kagome?!" asked Inuyasha

"Naruto must have gone this way." She said.

* * *

A little frightening girl is running in the forest for her life. Her village got slaughtered by a group of wolves. Now, she's being chased by them. She ran as fast as she could to escape from them. She was so scared for seeing the villagers died. She doesn't want to die.

Unfortunately, she got tripped by the small tree root. That made the wolves jumped and going to attack her on the ground. Her eyes widened in horror and going to die as she's scared. But, two shuriken hits two of the wolves from the bushes. A blonde man rushed out of the bush and the slashed the others with a kunai.

He kicked the one that tries to bite him. He rushed over it and stabbed it into the ground. The little girl was amazed to watched stranger fight those wolves. He wears strange black and orange clothes. It's like her clothes or the others.

"Hey, are you okay?" It was Naruto who saved her from the wolves. He rushed toward her, checking her wound, and glance around the forest to make sure the wolves aren't coming. The little girl gave a single nodded to him.

 **"Hey, this kid can't talk." said Kurama**

Naruto was shocked to hear of this girl can't talk with her voice. It's too bad for losing her voice, but he can still help her. "Hey, don't move, okay?" He asked in gently as he placed his right on the girl's throat and used the Six Path Yang power to restore the voice back and healed her injury.

"Can you speak now?" asked Naruto

"Y-Yeah…" The little girl first talked. She is shocked for speaking her voice first time. She can't believe she can talk to Naruto with her voice. "I-I can talk… I can talk!" She exclaimed in surprise expression.

Naruto gave a smile to a little girl for getting her voice back. "Hey, what happened? Why are those wolves chasing you?" He asked

"My villages got destroyed by them. I see a man in wolf clothes." The little girl said.

 _"Probably my group will be heading there very soon, but I can't just leave this girl by herself."_ thought Naruto, looking at the girl for making an idea. Perhaps he could make a clone escort her out from the forest. Well, in that case, he crossed his fingers and summons a shadow clone.

"He will take you in safely. I have to go find my friends." He said, before he's leaving and counting on his clone escorting the girl, the little girl yelled at him.

"I'm Rin!" said Rin. "Thank you! And what's your name?!"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" smiled Naruto.

* * *

Inuyasha and the group are in the village where the people got slaughter by wolves. They see a lot of dead people over where.

"The work of a wolf pack?" asked Sango as she's looking down at the ground. Not the only one, there's a lot of track everywhere.

"It's not only one. It's a lot of them. Could this be from the Shikon Shard Kagome sensed?" asked Miroku

Kagome was wondering where Naruto went. She's hoping he's alright by himself. _"Naruto, please be alright."_ Her thought.

In that moment, her hopes come true. She sees Naruto have arrived in the village. She surprised him for return. "Naruto!" She yelled as she's waving out her hand in the air to make a signal for him.

Naruto sees her hand is waving in the air. He rushed toward to his group. "Kagome, everyone, you came here." He said.

"Where did you go?" asked Inuyasha, making sure he's not hiding something.

"A citizen. It's just a little girl. She was being chased by a group of wolves." said Naruto, looking at them. "You guys seem to know it too."

"Yeah, this village too." said Miroku before he hears a wolf's growling from this direction. He sees a wolf appeared in front of them, but not one. There are more of them. The count numbers of them are thirty.

"Man-eating wolves!" said Shippo as he jumped onto Kagome as she held him.

"Let's have it out then! Without the pack, they're helpless! I'll get rid of you all!" said Inuyasha as he's clenching his fist. He charged at wolves and then attacks them with his claws. "Sankon Tesso!" He defeated them with one single strike.

"They're howling!" said Shippo

"Calling their reinforcement!" said Miroku

"I sense Shikon Jewel fragment coming closer! And very fast!" said Kagome as she and the others see the tornado is heading their direction, but it stopped and it reveals a person. He has blue eyes and black hair that is always tied up into a ponytail with a brown cord. He wears a brown wolf pelt. He has a tail that is like a bushy wolf's tail and has a brown wolf fur headband, black hair, and wears silver and black armor. He also has brown wolf fur as shoulder plates.

"A man emerged from the wind!" said Shippo

The wolves are talking to man-wolf to tell him about what happened. "Why did you kill my minions?" he asked

"Because you killed a lot of villagers! I won't forgive you!" glared Naruto

Kagome sensed three of Shikon shards inside of man-wolf . Two shards are inside his both leg. One is in his left arm. _"He…has Shikon Jewel fragments on his right and both legs."_ Her thought

"So you're the leader of the man-eating wolves!" yelled Inuyasha

"What of it? You killed my dear wolves! I won't forgive you!" said man wolf

"Shut up! You reek of human blood! How many have you killed?" glared Inuyasha

"I just let them feed. Any complaints, you dog?"

"You call me dog?!" shocked Inuyasha, getting insulted by him

"I hate the smell of dogs. It makes me sick to my stomach!"

"Well then, I'll slit that belly in two… and let some air through!" said Inuyasha as he jumped up into the air and draw his sword to slam the man on the ground. But he jumped back into the air very fast and did air punched into Inuyasha's face. He dodged his punch, but the man-wolves moved his back kick into his face.

Everyone can't believe Inuyasha got kicked by a man-wolf. His speed is so fast for him. He can dodge Tetsusaiga's swinging.

"He's fast!" said Miroku

 _"That wasn't his speed…"_ thought Naruto, sensing the Shikon aura inside of wolf-man. The shard is inside of his both legs to make his movement speed. He's beating Inuyasha with Shikon shards.

"Inuyasha, watch out! He's using the power of the Shikon! His right arm and both legs!" yelled Kagome

It made Wolf-man surprised when the human girl said Shikon. He probably going to use her as a sensor, but he's getting annoyed by Inuyasha.

"Damn! Why didn't you say so earlier?! That explains why you're acting so cocky!" said Inuyasha

"Hah! Stop whining like a sick dog!" said Koga

"You have Shikon shard and that's the limit of your power? What a laugh!"

"Shut up, mutt!"

"Back off, you stray wolf!"

And now, they're starting to argue each other.

"Both of them are so uncouth." said Miroku

Naruto remembered in the past in the Academy. Him and Sasuke. They hate each other, don't like each other, and not cooperate each other. They were like them. _"They kinda liked me and Sasuke…"_ His thought

"He's… one of the Wolf-Demon Tribe!" said Sango

"You know him?" asked Miroku

"I'm the younger leader of the Yorozoku. Remember the name- Koga!" said Koga, charging Inuyasha with a fist. Inuyasha dodged every move of Koga. He can, but his speed is too fast.

"I've heard about them from other slayers. They're demons who control wolves. They disguise themselves as humans… but their true nature is the wolf, and they're a wild bunch." said Sango

Naruto glances back at the wolf pack. There are several of them, growling at him and his friends from behind. They're here to help Koga for backup. Kirara jumped off of Sango's shoulder and rushed to wolves before transformed into a large sabered-tooth cat. Its growls in anger and deeper.

The wolf pack got scared of Kirara as they fled away from it.

 _"The perfect chance to test my Tetsusaiga on him. The flow of demon energy collides to create a fissure in the wind!"_ thought Inuyasha as he smirked. He finds the rift between two powerful yōkai auras of Tetsusaiga's and Koga's. "This is it! The smell of the Kaze no Kizu! The true power of Tetsusaiga" He lifted his sword up in the air, but…

Koga's face shocked before noticing something about Inuyasha. He jumped back and shouted, "Watch out!" He yelled

"What?!" asked Inuyasha in shocked

Koga jumped on the roof. He was right about Inuyasha. He's planning something to destroy him. "Retreat! This is dangerous!" he yelled, running away from Inuyasha along with the wolves.

"W-what the…!" said Inuyasha with confusion face.

"He ran away!" Said Sango

"He makes up his mind quick." said Kagome

"He didn't run away."

"Inuyasha… were you testing the Kaze no Kizu?" asks Miroku

"Yeah." said Inuyasha

"I wonder…" said Miroku

"What is it?" asks Inuyasha

"That Koga wouldn't know the power of the Tetsusaiga. If he knew instinctively that he was in danger…" said Miroku

"It's not just brute strength that we're up against." said Sango

* * *

 **Next day**

Naruto and his friends went on the mountain. They are searching Koga that has Shikon shard with him.

"Naruto, did you find Koga scent yet?" asked Kagome

"Yep, I found his scent, but… I also sense different one." said Naruto as he's looking up the sky. That wasn't wolf's scent before. It was different. That scent isn't an alliance with the wolf because it feels evil and hatred. Naruto is pretty careful for that.

Inuyasha is sniffing on the ground and found Koga's scent that can track him. "All right! I got the wolf scent. I'll follow the scent and get them without fail!" he said as he remembered in yesterday that Koga called him a dog. "That cocky bastard! Calling me a mutt!"

"I don't blame him for getting upset at being called a mutt. But he sure looks like one." said Shippo

"What did you say?!" asks Inuyasha as Shippo was shocked and hides behind Kagome's back.

"He can hear me from that distance! Now that really is canine power." said Shippo

"Shippo! Come here, so I can give a hundred wallops! " yelled Inuyasha

Naruto sensed Miroku and Sango's chakra are heading his direction. Kirara is finally arrived at its landing the ground. "Miroku, do you find something?" He asked, walking toward him.

"Yeah, but do you sensed a different presence?" asked Miroku as he dismounts Kirara.

"Yeah." said Naruto, before he sensed wolves on the top of the mountain. "Everyone, look up!" as everyone look up and a group of wolves is running down to the hill. They first tackled to Inuyasha and made him fall off the cliff. The others wolves are now attacking Naruto and his friends.

"Inuyasha!" said Sango

"Sango, look out!" warned Miroku.

Sango looked up. The wolf jumped and attacks her, but she kicked the wolf away from her before it'll get Kirara or her. Miroku is hitting three wolves with his staff. Naruto is punching and kicking to wolves. They're no problem with them, but it just too many. Naruto sensed Koga's scent is heading toward Kagome. He came from the cliff by running onto it with his Shikon shard power.

"She's mine!" he yelled as he kidnaped Kagome and running away from Naruto's groups.

"Kagome!" yelled Naruto, but the wolf interferes him before going after Koga. He did a high-kicked to its head away from him.

"Naruto, go after her! We will handle those wolves!" yelled Miroku

"Alright!" said Naruto, running Koga to rescue Kagome. However, Koga's running is too fast and far ahead of him because he has Shikon Jewel on in his both legs. "Damn! He's too fast!"

"Naruto!" shouted Kagome while kidnapping by Koga. She can see Naruto is running after her, but he was far behind. While Koga's running, Kagome sees at the end of the edge. "No, what…?!"

"With Shikon Jewel fragments in my legs… this cliff is nothing!" said Koga, jumped off the cliff while Kagome's screaming for help.

"No! You're not reaching it!" She yelled as Koga stepped on the wall and dragging down. "We're gonna fall!"

"Shut up! Stop screaming!" yelled Koga, started to running on the wall upside down. He reached the cliff before jumped to get the top of it.

"I will scream!" yelled Kagome

Naruto scolding for losing Kagome and let Koga got away, but he can track him by sensing. He jumped off the cliff and used his chakra foot to stand on the wall. As he stands on the wall, he is running up to the cliff and got on top of it, but he sensed very strangely. It was the same one. He looked up to the sky again.

He sees a shadow bird is diving down toward him. It wasn't just a bird. It can't be that big. When the bird goes close to him, it's attacking Naruto before open its claws. He dodged down from bird's claws by bending down. Then, he slashed the bird with his chakra Kunai. "The hell is that?" he asked as he walked toward to the dead bird. He was right. That wasn't just a bird that he saw. It's a blue person has emerged on the big bird. It just one, but there's more liked that.

 **"Enemies are in your direction." said Matatabi**

Naruto cracked his neck and his knuckles before going to run through them because Kagome has been kidnapped. "Alright, shall I give them a hard one?" He smirked as a small golden flame appeared him from nowhere.

* * *

Kagome is at the wolf cave, carrying by Koga. She sees lots of wolves-man liked Koga and animal wolves. _"This place is full of man-eating wolves and skeletons!"_ Her thought, while exploring the cave. She sees skeletons that wolves ate. Her heartbeat is pounding with fear when she saw this. She was afraid she'll be next meal.

Koga threw Kagome on the hay nest as his crews came and ready to eat her.

"Hey, Koga! Tasty-looking prey!" said Ginta, grey hair and black in front of the hair.

"Lemme eat some of her!" said Hakkaku, white Mohawk hair.

Kagome was right about them. She'll be a meal for them. _"They'll eat me!"_ Her thought.

"This woman is not food! I'll kill anyone who takes a bite her!" said Koga, stopped his groups for eating Kagome. They were all scared of him because he's a leader.

 _"Oh, I get it… I'm able to see where the Shikon Jewel fragments are… so he needs me. At least, they won't kill me right now._ " thought Kagome.

One wolf is snuffling on Koga's tail which it bother something. "Huh?" He said as he lifted his tail. Shippo is stuck on his tail and got dizzy. "Oh this… Seems he stuck fast to my tail when I captured the girl. Here… You can eat him." He threw Shippo on the ground and the wolves are surrounding him.

"Kagome!" cried Shippo

"Hey wait! You want my help, don't you? If you lay a hand on Shippo, I refuse to help!" said Kagome

"Oh? That makes it easy." said Koga as he's walking to the wolves group and lift it one of them. "Hey, move. Woah… You guys put on weight again! All of you are eating too much!" as he grabbed Shippo and threw him at Kagome

"Shippo!" said Kagome

"Kagome!" said Shippo.

Maybe, Kagome thought of Koga isn't a bad enemy. She saw him throw Shippo to her. _"This Koga… Maybe he's not that bad."_ Her thought until she heard someone shouted. She sees two men-wolves except one of them is holding a feather.

"Such terrible wounds…" She said

"You saw them earlier. They call themselves Birds of Paradise, but they're out natural enemies. This is their doing. They swoop down silently… and capture our comrades with sharp talons." said Koga.

"What happened, after they got captured?" She asked, walking with Koga on the hay nest.

"They eat them. Wolf's bones are scattered around their nests." said Koga

"Even you're no match for them?" asks Kagome

"That's just it… The trouble is one among the Birds of Paradise… possesses a Shikon Jewel fragment. He's faster than we are… he even killed 20 of our wolves in one swoop. They were never this strong before. So it must be the power of the Shikon." said Koga

Kagome figured out why Koga wants her alive. He wanted to use her to sense Birds of Paradise that have Shikon. "That's why you want me to find which one has the shard." She said

"We'll attack their nest and steal the fragment. We won't make senseless sacrifices. We'll attack that one bird with the fragment en masse got it? You know to do?" asked Koga

"All right, I'll do it." said Kagome as she's thinking about her escape from the wolf cave. "If I can get out of this camp, maybe I'll see Inuyasha. For now, it's safer to just do as they say."

 _"Kagome! Just bear it for a while longer. My mushrooms are sure to lead Naruto and the others here."_ thought Shippo as he remembered he dropped his tracking mushroom during the kidnapping. However, he heard someone said a mushroom. When he looks at it, he was shocked to see his tracking mushrooms were caught by wolves.

* * *

Inuyasha and the group are following the tracking mushroom that Shippo dropped. However, they're at the end. There is no mushroom around here. It just has two paths liked a split.

"That was the last mushroom!" said Sango, looked around for a mushroom.

"Damn! Where'd Shippo go anyway? He's no use at the crucial moment!" said Inuyasha

"Don't worry about Kagome and Shippo; Naruto is going to rescue them." said Miroku

"Tch… Him again." said Inuyasha, crossed arms on his chest and a little bit jealous of Naruto. He's trying to be impressive to everyone. He showed off of his cool power for Kagome and the others.

Miroku can tell on his face that he doesn't fully trust Naruto a lot. "Inuyasha, I know what you're thinking. Naruto isn't some kind of person who will go abandoned her. He's our hope. He knows where to find Kagome and Shippo." He said.

Inuyasha ignored him by saying tch to him.

Kirara flew to the group and found the scent of Naruto. They were surprised by finding the scent.

"Nice job, Kirara. Show us your way." said Sango as Kirara nodded.

As they're tracking Naruto's scent, there was a different scent than Naruto's. It was a powerful aura and something destroys.

 _"What is this warm scent?"_ thought Miroku as they stopped at the place. Their eyes widened in a shocked expression for seeing a lot of blue demons got killed in here. A pile of a dead demon. There's a huge sphere hole where demon got killed. Some of them. Another one looks like someone punched on it.

"Who did this?" asked Sango.

Inuyasha sniffed the smell on the ground. That scent is different from the other demons. It's unknown. It wasn't from here or probably not in this world because no way demons have that strong scent. _"What is this powerful pressure? I know its demon, but no way would the other demons have this strength before."_ His thought.

* * *

Kagome and Shippo have been waiting in the cave so long. They're being watched by wolves while Koga is going for a hunt. She hopes Inuyasha tries to find her in here, but he was too far away. The only she can really hope is Naruto. "If I could only Shippo escape." Her thought, looking at Shippo. But, she didn't see him around here. He was here right next to her. He sudden disappears.

"Standup!"

Kagome heard Shippo's voice from behind. She looked back and her reacted is a shock. Shippo has transformed into Koga.

Stand up, please! I mean, stand!" said Shippo.

Kagome nodded for believing him. They stood up and going out for a waterfall. They went to the wolves and didn't notice them that Koga isn't Shippo. That plan is work to escape from them, but…

"Hey, Koga. Where're you going?" asked the wolfman

"I'm taking the woman out for some fresh air. This place smells like animals." said Shippo

 _"Wow! Great acting!_ " thought Kagome

"Hey, Ginta! Hakkaku! Accompany Koga." said the wolfman

"What are you talking about? They went out on patrol. Also with Koga." said another wolfman, sitting on the rock.

"What?! Then who was…?!" said the wolf man as the wolves animal started to make suspicious at Koga's large fur tail. Last time, they see Koga's tail is tail and light brown. They took a bite his tail. Koga started to scream in painfully and then transformed into Shippo.

"It's an imposter! Get them!" yelled someone.

"Shippo, hurry!" yelled Kagome as she grabbed Shippo's arm and carried him in her arms. They jumped out of a waterfall and run away from the wolves group. While Kagome and Shippo are running, they see cliff is ended. They stopped at the end of the cliff, but the wolves group is catching up to them.

"Ohh! We're trapped, Kagome!" said Shippo as wolves group trapped them.

Kagome has to quickly think as she can. What can she do? She remembered Shippo can transform anything liked Human, object, fly… Fly! "Shippo, you can expand and fly, can't you?" She asked

"Yes, but I don't know if I can fly with you!" said Shippo.

Kagome doesn't have time to explain to her. So, she grabbed his hand and throws him off the cliff, but one of wolf-man is throwing the chain at the Shippo. Kagome threw her spear at the chain to stop it.

"Shippo! Get Inuyasha! Hurry!" yelled Kagome

"Tricky woman! I'll devour you alive…!" said Wolf guy as someone threw the boar at him.

"Hey! What did I say about eating her?!" yelled Koga in anger for seeing everyone is eating Kagome. Everyone was shocked and got scared of him. Kagome is lucky to survive. Thanks to Koga.

"Koga, the little kid is way over there!" said Ginta as he sees flying Shippo is heading to his friends and warn them.

"Just to let your friend escape, huh? All right, it decides!" said Koga, jumped in front of Kagome. "You're gonna be my woman."

Kagome's eyes widened for what she just heard.

"Koga! Weren't you gonna eat her when you finished with her? Besides, she's human." asks Somone

"Fools! This woman can see the Shikon Jewel. Not only the birds of Paradise have the fragments. We can gather the entire fragment in this region." said Koga as everyone started to impress about his plan how to get Shikon. "That's right. So she's much more useful to us than some demon woman. Kagome… that's your name? From today, you're my woman. Understood?" He grabbed Kagome's waist and pulled into him.

Kagome suddenly to have blushed on her face. "S-say… don't touch me, baka!" She yelled , slapped Koga on the face, which it made everyone is in shocked and silence for seeing this. A human girl slapped on wolf leader in his face.

"Ou…ch…" said Koga as he touched his own face where Kagome hits.

"H-hey… It's rude to claim a girl as your woman! Besides, I already have someone I'm seeing." said Kagome

"Seeing? Not that mutt-face." said Koga

"No, not mutt-face… I mean his name is Inuyasha. My sweetheart has a name, Naruto Uzumaki!" said Kagome with blushes and also shocked.

"Wait… you mean that blond spiky human." said Koga as Kagome turned away and couldn't believe what she just say.

 _"I can't believe I'm just said Naruto. And why my heart is beating?!"_ Her thought with a blush touched her own chest to feel her heartbeat. It's fast and strange. "Couldn't it be…Inuyasha isn't my true love…"

"I see, so that's it? Well, it's just as well. Next time I see him, I'll kill him…" said Koga.

At that moment, a throwing kunai fly in front of Koga which it made him and Kagome separated. It started to make a smoke. Everyone stepped back from the smoke except Kagome that didn't move anything.

"Who's there?!" asked Koga.

When the smoke is clear, Naruto has an arrival in front of Kagome. He came here to rescue Kagome from the wolves.

"Naruto!" surprised Kagome, going for a run to him. But she stopped and noticing he's here for her. Her hopes came true. Her cheeks are red as crimson. _"Holy crap! I can't believe he's here for me! I hope he didn't hear me."_

"Looks like I got here just in time." smirked Naruto, facing at wolf-men groups and ready to fight them, but...

"There's intruder over there! He came here to save Kagome." said Ginta as he's pointing at Naruto.

Naruto held his kunai in tightly and ready to fight the wolves group to protect Kagome, but Koga stopped his group from fighting him. Koga snuffed him. He has the bloods of Paradise of Brids on him. He made a guess he's pretty strong.

"Hey, you there! Naruto, right! You will back away from my woman!" He yelled.

It made Naruto shocked for what he just heard. He looked at Kagome. He can't believe Kagome became Koga's woman… "Your woman? Kagome, since when did you become his woman…" He asked.

"No way! He's just making it all up!" yelled Kagome with a blush.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you have Kagome with you." said Naruto

"How about you fight me? If I win, Kagome will become my woman." said Koga, it made Kagome blushed again and harder.

"Deal." said Naruto

"Naruto, he has the Shikon…" said Kagome

"Don't worry; I won't lose. If he loses to me, you won't be his woman. That's a promise!" said Naruto with a smile as Kagome is blushed for hearing Koga's woman. Her heart is beating for seeing Naruto's smile. He made a promise to her that he'll beat Koga just like what he did to Jinenji.

"I believe in you." She said

It made Naruto chuckled as he stepped forward. "Thanks, Kagome." He said

Koga ordered his groups to step away from him and Naruto. The battle is between them.

 _"Idiot! This human is so easy to me!"_ thought Koga as he's charging with his full speed to get behind him. Before he's going to kick Naruto in the back, but he blocked his leg by grabbed with hands. Koga was shocked that a blond human just blocked his kick by his arm.

Since Naruto caught Koga's leg, he threw him crashed against the rock. He rushed to him and punched into the stomach, but Koga dodges the punches with his speed. He went in the middle air and did drop kick to Naruto. Naruto blocked his kick, but he sees another kick is twisting well as it going kick in his face.

He blocked that kick, but he impressed. _"Damn, he's still fast with his Shikon power, however..."_ his thought, holding the Kunai in his hand before dodging Koga's attack.

Koga is using his speed by using Shikon to get behind Naruto. "I got you!" he yelled as he's kicking Naruto in his side of the stomach, but he vanished into Yellow Flash. "What?! How come he's so fast?!" Naruto is right behind him and did a spinning kick to the stomach. Koga grunted in pain as he sent a fly crashed the rock as it crumbles down.

"Naruto, you did it!" surprised Kagome, rushing toward Naruto as he smiled at her.

"I told ya." He smiled.

"Yes, you did."

Koga's groups rushed to their boss and quickly helping him up.

"Boss, are you alright?!" asked Ginta.

Koga is very pissed for getting defeated by a human. Even he still used Shikon Jewel on him; it still didn't work on him too. The deal has promised. The winner is to get Kagome back to Naruto.

"Let's go." said Naruto, going to leave the mountain, but…

"Wait." said Kagome

"What is it?" He asked

"This might be sound like crazy… I'm going have to stay with Koga."

"What?!" asks Naruto

"I found another Shikon inside the bird demon… Please…" said Kagome

Naruto wasn't sure about Kagome for staying with wolves pack. "Alright… be safe… I'm going to find our friends." He said as he disappeared into Yellow Flash and searching for his friends.

"Koga! If you looking for Shikon, where is it?" said Kagome.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto has found his friends and told them what happened about the wolf cave. Now, they are following his direction. However, they have to be there very fast before the bird demon is going to kill Kagome and Koga's minion.

"Wait! There was another Shikon! In this place!" said Miroku

"Yeah, she did. She said a Bird of Paradise has the Shikon and decided to stay with Wolves pack." said Naruto, before Inuyasha rushed beside and glared at him.

"You let Kagome stay with Koga!" He glared.

"Relax, nobody will hurt her because she's able to see where the Shikon shard is. They won't hurt her." He said as he sensed Kagome's scent is getting closer to the mountain where the birds lived, but he sensed demon birds are attacking Kagome and wolves pack. They're losing them so badly. They have to hurry to her as fast as they can before something happened to her.

* * *

"Alright, sis! We'll get you to safety." said Ginta.

"Sis? You mean me?" asked Kagome, pointing her finger at herself for calling her sister by them.

"Of course! You're the boss's woman!" said Hakkaku.

"Hey! Didn't Naruto win the fight with Koga and made a deal!?" asked Kagome with a blush before a bird demon is flying toward to them. Ginta and Hakkaku went in front of Kagome to protect her life for Koga's woman…

However, Ginta got captured by bird demon and taking him to the nest.

"I have to save him!" said Kagome

"It's too late! He'll be taken to their nest and devoured!" said Hakkaku

Kagome glanced around the weapon dropped on the ground. She's looking for a long range that can shoot. A sword…won't work. Spear…won't work. Bow and arrow…will work on her. She sprinted toward it and grabbed them before aiming at demon bird without hitting Ginta.

"Please hit the mark!" She said as she lets go of arrow and sent it to shoot the demon bird's wing down. The arrow turned sacred power before hits it. The bird dropped Ginta down on the ground as Kagome and Hakkaku rushed toward him.

The Wolf-Demons group is shocked for seeing Kagome shot a sacred arrow at demon bird.

"Are you okay?" asked Kagome

"Thanks, but they're coming again!" said Ginta

Kagome sees the group of bird demons from behind. It's a lot of them. They're going to attack her and two wolves of men by grabbing them with claws. Kagome closed her eyes, but she hears a strange sound and loud voice.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha with a loud voice, slashing the demons with Tetsusaiga.

"Katon: Rasenshuriken (Fire Style: Rasenshuriken)!"

A blue-flame Rasenshuriken flies in the air, insanely cutting through a lot of demons like a boomerang. It expanded before went into sphere explosion startled wolves packs. The wind is too strong, but the heat is too hot.

"What was that?!" shocked Hakkaku

"That's Naruto!" surprised Kagome, also see Inuyasha is here too before charged him and hugged him tightly as she scared. "I was so scared!"

"Kagome, are you all right?" asked Sango.

Kagome sees Sango and Miroku have the arrival in the mountain. Looks like Naruto had found the friends to support the wolf group. "Sango! Miroku!" She said as she sees Shippo is with them too.

"Kagome!" He cried as he jumped into her and hugged her. He thought Kagome was eaten by a wolf, but Naruto saved her life and stopped them which he told him about that.

"Kagome, what's going on?" asked Sango, looking at wolfs and birds are battling each other to the death.

"The Wolf-Demons and the Birds of Paradise are fighting on all-out war. We have to do something about the Birds of Paradise!" said Kagome

"All right. I'll take care of them." said Miroku, removing his pearl necklace off of his right hand. "If you value your life… stand back!" Before a black hole appeared on his palm. The bird demons are sucking in the black hole like a vacuum.

Naruto was amazed to see Miroku's ability for a first time. A huge dark hole in his palm. It was kinda like Kamui which it was Kakashi's eyes or Obito's eyes. But it was amazing though. "Wow!" He amazed.

"First time to see this, that's a Kazaana." said Shippo

After the blue demons are gone, Miroku wrapped his right hand back with robes and tied it back with his pearl necklace. So that it can stop his Kazaana for sucking people inside.

Koga jumped one of the stone as he looked back and sees Naruto brought his friends here to help Kagome and wolf-demons. The only thing he didn't like is Inuyasha. "That mutt-face… what a time for him to show up. I have no time to take you on right now. I'll let you go for today. So just go!" He yelled

"Shut up! You dared to kidnap Kagome and you're gonna pay right now!" said Inuyasha

"Kagome?" asked Koga, which it reminds him of that time where he confessed to Kagome. Well, it didn't work out. "Hey, mutt-face. You can run away, but keep your hands off my woman."

Inuyasha and the others were in shock except Naruto and Kagome who knew about it.

"Your woman?" asked Miroku

"A woman who can see the Shikon Jewel… Now she's perfect for me." said Koga

"W-what?!" shocked Inuyasha

"Kagome, did you hear what he said?" asked Miroku

Kagome's face is so red when she hears Koga love her. Naruto already beat him for her. He should know that promise. "I-It's a lie! He's just making it all up! Besides, Naruto already defeat you!" She said

Koga is now glaring at Naruto. "Naruto, I want a rematch with you! This isn't over yet!" He said

Naruto did a palm on his face for making a stupid decision by Koga. _"Why won't he give up?"_ His thought

"W-Why you! How dare you tell such lies?! And you already got beaten by Naruto!" said Inuyasha

"I'm not lying! I'm in love with Kagome! This match isn't over yet, Naruto!" said Koga as he started to jump up to the mountain until he finds Paradise of Bird.

"Why you!" yelled Inuyasha, jumping on the small cliff and went after Koga before he'll kill the Bird of Paradise. Naruto cracked his knuckles before ran toward to the mountain as he jumped onto it.

"The Shikon Jewel fragment! Koga! Naruto! It's up higher!" yells Kagome as Inuyasha stopped and shocked that she is helping Koga out.

"She's calling out to him?!" he asked in jealous expression.

Naruto is running on the wall by using the chakra in his foot. He went passed by Inuyasha and went after Koga. He sensed the bird is flying in the sky, but Koga didn't catch that.

Koga is almost at the top of the mountain that Kagome told him where Shikon is, but a huge bird is attacking him. Koga jumped up into the air to dodge it and demon bird is chasing him. He stabbed inside demon's mouth with his spear, but the demon crushed his mouth down and bites his arm.

Naruto quickly jumped off the cliff and grabbed the demon's leg. He took out his kunai and enhanced with a chakra before slicing the demon's leg off, so that it can let go of Koga's arm.

"I got you." said Naruto as he's helping Koga and crash it on the ground. Not the ground. He landed on the top of a mountain. He sees Koga's right arm is wounded, but his Shikon shard has lost. Probably the demon stole from him before he saved him.

"Why did you help me?" asked Koga

"Well, I see you protect Kagome so I own you." said Naruto, seeing his one clone is on the top of demon's head which he already create one before jumped off. The clone created more clones of himself. They started to jump into the air and drop kick into the demon's head.

"Uzumaki Kick!" yelled 20 clones as they drop kick to big bird and sent him to Inuyasha.

"Hey you! What're you doing here?!" said Koga

"Shut up and watch, you puny wolf! Bear witness to my true strength!" said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha! He's all yours!" yelled clones Naruto as they disappear into a white poof.

"Now I draw out the true power of Tetsusaiga! The Kaze no Kizu is there!" yells Inuyasha as he swings the sword into the rift, releasing a powerful energy wave to kill the big bird.

"Alright!" yelled Naruto

After the war is over in the night, Inuyasha was the first one that jumped down and meets his group. Naruto carried Koga with him as he landed between the wolves pack before gently putting him down.

"He killed that giant demon in one swing!" said Shippo

"You've mastered the Kaze no Kizu!" said Miroku

"Naruto, how is he?" asked Kagome, looking at Naruto is healing Koga's right arm.

"He's fine, but his right arm looks hurt pretty bad." He said

"So let's settle this once and for all!" said Inuyasha as he went through wolfman group and got shocked for seeing Kagome is holding Koga onto her. Her arms wrapped around his body as its lying. Well, she's helping him not hugging him. "She's hugging him!"

"Settle it once and for all?! This is no time for that! Koga is hurt!" said Kagome

"This is nothing!" said Koga

"Koga, hang on!" said Kagome

 _"Why is she taking his side?!"_ thought Inuyasha in shock expression.

"I can kill the likes of you with just my left arm!" said Koga

"Are you still insulting me?! Prepare yourself!" said Inuyasha as he's charging to attack Koga.

"Inuyasha, sit!" yelled Kagome as Inuyasha instant fell down on the ground by saying sit because he has bead necklace.

Koga is going for a charge at Inuyasha when he down, but Naruto is right behind him and did a hard chop on the back of his neck before knocking him out. Koga's one stubborn man just liked Naruto when he was a 13.

"Take Koga and make your escape." He said.

"Hurry!" said Kagome

"Alright!" said Ginta as he and Hakkaku are helping him.

"Koga. Hang in there." said Hakkaku as they running away from Inuyasha.

"Hold it! You!" yelled Inuyasha as the wolves group is gone. He disappointed at Kagome for letting them go and stopped him. "Why did you let him go?"

"Well, he was hurt and… Besides, he wasn't all that bad." said Kagome

"Not bad?!" asked Inuyasha, rushing toward Kagome and glaring at her. He can't believe Kagome says Koga isn't bad. He kidnapped her. She almost got killed. "Cut the jokes! Weren't you kidnaped and almost killed?!"

"Well yes, he did. But he did protect me, too." She said.

"Kagome, remember… Koga killed a lot of humans." said Naruto

"I know that...but still." She said

* * *

"The Bird of Paradise had one piece…" said Miroku, looking at Kagome is holding two Shikon shards in her hand. One is Bird of Paradise. Second is Koga.

"Koga had the other one in his right arm." said Kagome

"Won't he come back for it?" asked Sango

"I don't think so, he probably give up." said Naruto

"When Koga and Inuyasha meet the next time… will they start fighting again?" asked Kagome

"Yes, they will, but they kinda remind me and my close friend." said Naruto as Kagome looked at him.

"Really?" She asked

"Yeah, we used to fight each other." He said with a little bit smiles as he remembered himself and Sasuke fought each at other in Team 7. He really missed them all. He wonders how they're doing and his village without him.

"Hey, Naruto, don't go thinking about your past, okay?" asked Kagome with a smile and gentle voice.

Naruto started to smile back to her and said, "Yeah."

"Thank you for saving me." said Kagome

"You're welcome. By the way, you should talk Inuyasha. He was so worried about you." said Naruto

"Really?" She asked with a surprised face as she turned back and looking at Inuyasha. He's sitting on the cliff alone because he got jealous of Koga. She didn't know how much he worried about her. She got up. She went to Inuyasha.

"Hey, Inuyasha." She said as Inuyasha turned away from her. "I'm sorry I worried you. Thank you so much for saving me."

"Wouldn't you have preferred that I didn't save you? Taken in by his sweet words." said Inuyasha

"Sweet words?" She asked. "Because he said he loved me? Is that what's bothering you?" That word Koga loves her. It made Inuyasha started to get mad and get jealous.

"What're you saying?! Nothing's bothering me!" He yelled

 _"It is bothering you."_ thought Kagome. "Let me make one thing clear. I don't feel anything for Koga!"

"Hah! I didn't ask that! Forget it! Let's not talk about it anymore!" said Inuyasha

Kagome gave a sigh of him for making stupid and lying. Inuyasha is jealous when she said Koga love her.

"Hey. What really happened between you two?" he asks a stupid question as Kagome's face made priceless.

"Inuyasha." She smiled, but few second, her happy face expression changed into an angry expression. "Just what are you suspecting me of?! Is that how you've been seeing me?!" She made Inuyasha and Naruto got scared of her.

"W-what are you scolding me for?!" asked Inuyasha

"Because you've totally misunderstood!" yelled Kagome

"Shut up! I don't wanna see your face anymore! Just go away!" said Inuyasha

"Are they always like that?" whispered Naruto

"Yeah." said Shippo

"Sango!" yells Kagome

"What is it?" asks Sango

"Can I borrow Kirara?" asks Kagome as Kirara jumped on her head.

"What're you to do?" asks Sango

"Hah! Planning to go to Koga?" asked Inuyasha.

Now he made Kagome is very anger and anger. Her rage came over her.

"I'm going back home! Baka! Baka! BAAAKKKKAAAAAAA!" yelled Kagome.

After she done with Inuyasha, she rode on Kirara and flies back to her homeland.

"She's scary when she's angry." said Shippo

"Yeah… she kinda reminds me of Sakura." said Naruto, dropping his sweat.

* * *

After Kagome done argue with Inuyasha, she flies back with Kirara and went back to her time world. She is in modern Japan. This is the modern-day reincarnation of the Feudal Era.

" _It seems so long since I came to school."_ Her thought, standing by the gate. She hasn't been her school for a long time since she was having an adventure in Sengoku Period.

"Kagome!" yelled the girls as they're running to Kagome.

"Oh! Yuka, Eri, Ayumi! Good morning!" said Kagome

"How can you be so carefree?" asks Eri. She has shoulder length black hair and headband.

"There's big trouble!" said Yuka. She has brown short hair and blue eye.

"While you were absent from school with your economy-class syndrome..." said Ayumi. She has wavy shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes.

"Whatever is this such-and-syndrome?!" said Kagome as she remembered it was her Grandpa that does that. _"Gramps made up another new illness for me!"_

A few minute later, Kagome and her friends were hiding behind the bushes. They're watching a young boy named Hojo. He's locking his bike up.

"You see!" said Eri, looking at the girl. She came to Hojo for asking him something.

"She's only a seventh-grader! She's been following Hojo around lately. And it doesn't seem as though Hojo minds the attention." said Yuka

"What will you do, Kagome?" asked Eri.

The three girls were trying to make Kagome have a date with Hojo, the seventh-grader. She's the same one, too.

"Why? Nothing wrong with that." said Kagome

"Hey!" said Eri

"If you ignore her, she'll steal him away!" said Ayumi

"Your rival is a seventh-grader! Her skin is peachy smooth! Dreamy Hojo is easy prey for someone like her!" said Yuko

"But… it's not like I'm going steady with Hojo." Said Kagome

"Kagome… are you…" said Yuko as Kagome is standing up and about to walk, but Yuki and Eri stopped her.

"I knew it! You are seeing someone else!" said Yuki and Eri

"I'm sure of it!" said Eri

"That's the only reason you can be so nonchalant!" said Yuki

"So who is it?" asked Eri

"Who?" asked Yuki

"Confess!" yelled Yuki and Eri

"Oh, stop it! I don't even want to think about that guy!" said Kagome

"There is someone!" said Ayumi

"That's why!" said Kagome as she heard the bell rang mean the class is starting. "Class is starting! I have to hurry!" as she running to the school.

* * *

"So this is where Kagome went her own time world." said Naruto, staring down at the well where Kagome went back to her time. He remembered she asked Sango to borrow Kirara for flying her home. He remembered what Kagome told him that she's from Japan, a modern era. His village has same of kind liked hers.

"Yep! That's right!" said Shippo before he sees Naruto is getting the top of a well by climbing and going to jump in the well. "Wait! Only Inuyasha and Kagome can…"

Naruto ignored him before jumped down into the bottomless of the well and went to see Kagome's time world. When Shippo checked the well to sees Naruto, he's gone.

"Did he actually went to the time?" asked Sango

Naruto was amazed as he's floating in some kind of space. The space is very beautiful, he ain't lying about that. It's allowed him connect to new world until he sees the light entrance. He's in the well, the same thing as the other one. He sees something shiny up there.

He jumped out of the well and exploring the strange building that he's in. It's a shrine by telling a building shape like a square. He went outside and feels the nice of the wind. The ground is so different than Sengoku Period. A nice tree with a rope around it and the small gate surround it. The place is very nice and peaceful outside like his village. He sensed no demons in Kagome's time world. It's only humans. It's almost liked his village in his world too.

Naruto sees a strange house over there. It looks so different than the others house in Sengoku Period version. It has the window which it same in his world. The same thing liked his world. So, he decided to go the house to check it. He knocks the door.

"Who is it?"

Naruto hears a woman's voice inside of a house. Not one. There's another one inside of the house which he sensed it. The door slides to the left as the woman with brown short hair and brown eyes. He sensed her chakra is the same chakra as Kagome's. "Hello." He said as he waves his hand like hi.

"Hello, and who're you might be?" asked the woman

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. You must be Kagome's mother. I'm her friend. It's nice to meet you." said Naruto

"Oh! You're must be from back time travel." said Mrs. Higurashi

Naruto was surprised Kagome's mother for knowing he isn't from here. Probably it's because of his headband. "Yes." He said.

"Sorry, but Kagome isn't home. She went to her school. Why don't you come inside my house and wait for her?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Sure!" said Naruto with a smile, entering the house.

* * *

 **At the Wacdnalds**

Kagome and her friends were sitting at the table, eating their lunches. Now, Yuka and the others were serious about Kagome's lover. She said it in the school. They all wanted to know.

"Kagome… what kind of guy are you seeing anyway? You said he is a good person." said Yuka

Kagome smiled, but blushed herself on her cheeks. "Well… he's a good friend. He's care, gentle, and made a good promise to people." She's talking about Naruto Uzumaki, but not revealing his name.

"Wow!" said Ayumi

"I think he's going to be so handsome!" said Eri

"Yeah, maybe!" said Yuki

"Do you love his fellow?" asks Ayumi

 _"Love? Naruto?"_ thought Kagome with a blush. She doesn't know why she likes Naruto. Her truth love is Inuyasha because they been together for awhile, but not anymore. It's because Inuyasha loves Kikyo more than her.

"You must love this guy, Kagome." said Ayumi

"Girls, stop it!" yelled Kagome with a blush as her friends giggled and it just a joke.

* * *

Kagome was exhausted for going back to her school because she's gone for adventure with her friends. Her mind is crazy. Her friends from this time trying to get her a date with Hojo. She declines…well… She did say that she love fellow named Naruto Uzumaki.

"I'm home…" said Kagome as she entered her house before she sees Naruto is cleaning on the floor with a vacuum cleaner.

"Yo!" He said with a smile.

By saying that, Kagome is shocked. She can't believe he's at her house. He comes from the well. Only Inuyasha can enter her world. That means Naruto can come to her world every day like him. Wasn't that because he isn't from Sengoku Period? Anyways…by looking at his face, he looks so different without his headband. His jacket wrapped around his waist.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?! How did you…?!" she asked

"I came here to see you. I really want to see your world look like and I don't know how I got here? So, I helped your mother cleaning." asked Naruto as he continues to clean the floors.

"Kagome, you're home." said Mrs. Higurashi, walking past by Naruto.

Kagome rushed to her mother and wanted to know if she knows Naruto isn't from here. "Mom, why is he…?" He asked

"Don't worry; your friend is a very nice guy. He helped me to do my work." said Mrs. Higurashi

"Mrs. Higurashi, I'm done!" He finishes all of his work for her.

"Thank you so much. I'm sorry I made you do this by yourself. I couldn't done it without you." She said with a kind smile.

"Hey, don't worry. Mothers are special and kind. I can't just stand here and do nothing. Anyway, you're very welcome-ttabyo!" He said with a smile.

A young boy ran from the kitchen. He sees his sister, Kagome is home. She sees his little brother is wearing Naruto's headband before showing her. "Kagome, guess what I'm wearing!" He said.

"Kagome, guess what I'm wearing!" He said.

"Sota, is that…?" said Kagome.

"He likes to wear my headband so I let him." said Naruto

"Ok." She said

"I like this kid." said Grandpa Higurashi, came from the living before seeing her granddaughter is here. "Welcome back, Kagome. How was your day?"

Kagome's face went down because she remembered her grandfather made fake illness for me.

"Your clothes smell so awful and ripped too. Have you taken a bath?" asked Mrs. Higurashi as she looked at Naruto's right sleeve is ripped, revealing armor underneath. She also smelled his clothes is awful.

"No…" said Naruto. He remembers in the past he hasn't taken a bath and his clothes ripped during the Fourth Shinobi war and his new adventure in Sengoku Period.

"I see. Why don't you take a shower? But, I'll have to wash your clothes before sewing your clothes." said Mrs. Higurashi

"Alright." said Naruto.

Kagome is showing Naruto where is the bath was. She bought some clothes for him that was from her grandpa when he was young. She was going to tell him for how to use shower, but…

"Don't worry, I got it." said Naruto, taking the clothes from her before heading in a bath.

"Do you know how to take shower?" asked Kagome

Naruto chuckles at her. "Yep, I know how to use it. I did it in my world." He said with smile

"That's right." She remembered that day where she and Naruto were talking about their self. His world has same technical like hers, but different. As Naruto went in the bathroom, Kagome heard a shower sound. She was glad he knows how to use modern things, not like Inuyasha who was crazy person about the house and doesn't know about modern things.

"You like him, don't you?" asked Mrs. Higurashi, standing behind her and smiled.

It made Kagome freak out as her cheeks went in red. "Mother!" She yelled as her mother giggles for making a joke about her.

Kagome went to her room and doing her homework from school. Lots of homework. She can't stand it. She wished she'll become a very smart girl in the world, so that she doesn't have to worry about going out the Feudal Era.

"I'm all done!"

She heard Naruto is done for taking a shower. When she turned around to look at Naruto before he entered her room, he's wearing a blue shirt and white pajama pant. Her cheeks became blush for looking at Naruto's face with wet water. His wet spiky hair went down after he left the shower.

 _"Wow…"_ Her thought with blushes as she couldn't help herself to blush.

"Kagome, are you okay? Hello?" asked Naruto with a weird look as he's looking at her.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" said Kagome as she's setting up the bed for Naruto to sleep. "Is it okay that you sleep on the ground?"

"Sure." said Naruto

"Naruto! Kagome! It dinner time!" yelled Mrs. Higurashi as the foods are on the table. Naruto and Kagome went down stair and go to the dining room.

"Itadakimasu!" said everyone as they're eating the dinner.

 _"Wow, he knows how to say like that before he eats dinner?"_ thought Kagome

"So Naruto, is it true that you're a ninja?" asked Grandpa Higurashi

Naruto looked at him before swallowing the meat. "That's right." He said

"Hey, hey, Naruto! Where did you come from?!" said Sota

"Sota, that's enough!" said Kagome, trying to hide for Naruto that he isn't from Sengoku Period liked Inuyasha.

"Why not, sis?" asked Sota

"Maybe, she thinks you're too young to hear his world." said Mrs. Higurashi, saved Kagome's life for not telling Sota about Naruto's past. Kagome's mother always supported her a lot.

"Aww man…" He's now in sad expression as he finished his food and took it to the sink.

"I guess it's my turn to wash the dish today." said Kagome.

"Kagome, let me help you." said Naruto, going with Kagome.

"Isn't he polite one, Kagome?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

Kagome is blushed and going to yell at her mom for saying embarrasses stuff, but she's calming herself down. However, she was glad. She was glad Naruto for helping the dish. Funny thing is her heart. She feels desperate of Naruto's feeling. She remembered the one day at the house in the night where Naruto said about his family, but he doesn't want to talk about it. It'll probably hurt his feeling.

After the dinner and dish are done, Naruto and Kagome are in her bedroom. They're preparing for a sleep. Naruto is sitting his bed on the floor. Kagome is sitting her bed while drying her hair with a towel.

"It's nice to meet your family." said Naruto.

"Yep, they're great. Well...Sota gets me annoy." She said, done for drying her hair and setting the clock alarm. "I'm glad you know some of the modern things in my world. Like, take a shower, vacuum, and T.V. Not like Inuyasha. He thought the demons are in my world and trying to hurt you for helping me to do the dish."

It gave a Naruto's laugh for hearing her funny story. "Really? Well then, I realized you go to your school. When I was in used Academy to train become a ninja, I used to be a dumb student." He said.

Kagome surprised to hear he went to Academy too likes her school. But, it different than hers. "What did you do?" She asked with a serious face.

Naruto gave a chuckled as his hands touched on his back of a head. "Well, I skipped class, I prank on my teacher-" He said before Kagome made a shocked face and looked at him.

"Wait, you prank your teacher!" She surprised as Naruto nodded. "Why in the world do you that?!" She thought it he'll get suspended from the academy for pranking his teacher.

"I thought it was fun to prank everyone-" Naruto stopped for what he saying. Everyone...that word before he was 12 and heading back to his home. He sees the hatred and anger. He was told by someone to leave the village alone.

"Naruto?" asked Kagome

"It's nothing." He said as he lying on the bed for a sleep. He finally gets to sleep in the house.

"Just let you know my clock will alarm because I have school tomorrow." said Kagome.

"Okay." said Naruto as he nodded. He met Kagome's family. They were very nice. Kagome has a brother, grandpa, and mom… He met Kagome's mom. She was gentle, caring, and good from the bottom of her heart.

"Naruto, you're…" said Kagome, seeing Naruto's eyes are dropping tears. She didn't see that coming. This is her time to see him crying. "crying…"

Naruto was shocked when he see his own tears in his hand. He was right… Kagome's mother is same as his mother. Mother are strong, caring, and warmth heart. He wipes his tears out and looked at Kagome. "I'm okay." He said.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah..." said Naruto, thinking about his mother, Kushina. "I'm alright."


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto woke up in extremely because he heard a loud ruckus. He opened his eyes in lazily. He had a great sleep last night. He hasn't slept it in bed for a long time. He's looking for a loud sound, but wait, he sees it. It's the clock alarm who causes him awake. It was on the table which it's next to Kagome's bed.

"I see… She must have to wake up because she has school." His thoughts, released of yawning while stretching out of his arms. He got up from the ground and walked toward the kitchen. He sees Kagome is eating the breakfast. Also, the smell is good.

"Morning, Naruto." said Kagome

"Good morning." said Naruto as he sat on the chair.

"Breakfast time." said Mrs. Higurashi as she passes the plates to Naruto.

After they finished their breakfast, Kagome and Sota went outside. They are going to the school, but Sota went to different school.

"I see they went to their school." said Naruto as Mrs. Higurashi walked beside him, watching her children running.

"Yep." She said. "Naruto, about your clothes, it washed. But, I have to sew it for 2 or 3 days to complete."

"It'll be fine. Thank you." He smiled before he sees Kagome's mother is giving him money.

"That's for clothes. Kagome will show you the clothes store is and you're very welcome." She said as she gave him warmth smiled. That mother's smile made Naruto's heart goes warm when he sees it. He smiled back at her.

"Thank you for everything." He said.

* * *

After the school is over.

"Kagome, can you describe us what he looks like?" asked Eri

"Please!" said Yuka

"Girls, stop it." said Kagome with a blush. Before she went to school, her friends suddenly charged her like a fan girl. They wanted to know what person's face look like (they mean Naruto Uzumaki). If she told them now, well…they'll go crazy about him.

"Hey, hey, who's that?!" asked Ayumi, pushed through her friends and pointing at blond man. He is standing by the gate and waiting for someone that he knows. He's looking at them, not the girls. It's Kagome. He's wearing a white light sweater and blue jean.

It was Naruto. Kagome can't believe he's at her school. He suddenly appeared here after her school is over. She sees a lot of girls are all blushing over him. Her friends were staring at Naruto within their eyes.

"Is that your boyfriend?!" asked Eri as Kagome gulps as she's blushing. She walked toward Naruto at the gate. She's very embarrassed him for being here and watched by school girls.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" She whispered.

"You mother told me if you know where clothes shop is and your city is very beautiful." said Naruto as he sees Kagome's friends. They're all blushing over him as they went to Kagome.

"Kagome, please introduce us to your friend." whispered Yuka with blushes.

Kagome had no choice for them as she took a sighed. "Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi meet Naruto. Naruto meet Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka." She said as Naruto gave a smile at her friends. It made them goes blushed harder. They haven't met this person with azure eyes.

"Hi." Three girls said with shy voices.

"Yo! It's nice to meet you." said Naruto with his charming smile as Kagome and her friend's heart is beating faster.

"Oh my gosh! His smile is so charming!" Eri whispers to Kagome in her ear as she blushed. She did it; too while looking at Naruto's charming smile.

"Stop it!" She said

"You should go with him!" said Ayumi

"Yeah." said Yuki

"What are you girls whispering about?" asked Naruto, standing behind made Kagome and her friends freak out before they jumped.

"Nothing!" said Ayumi

"Okay then. Kagome, why don't you show me your city?" asks Naruto

"Sure." said Kagome

"You can bring your friends with you." said Naruto

"Yes!" said Kagome's friends

* * *

Naruto, Kagome, and her friends were spending their time for exploring the city. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi gossip so much about Naruto. They are telling Kagome to go a date with him, but Kagome keeps saying no for them. She just met him few days ago.

"Wow! Your city is big and beautiful! Better than my village." said Naruto, exploring the city. It's strange buildings, but it's big and beautiful. It's the same thing than his village, but the design is so different.

"What did your village have? Like TV, computer. Something like that." asked Kagome

"Yeah, my village does have that, too." said Naruto as he heard a loud engine coming from the sky. He looked up and sees the strange object is flying in the air. "What's that?"

"That's an airplane. You see that on the road, that's called a car." said Kagome as she's pointing at the car is driving down on the hill that past them.

Naruto was amazed for knowing the cars and airplanes. He wished his world could have that. "That's cool! In my world, it has a train." He said before his stomach is growling as he placed on it.

"Your stomach seems too hungry and wants to eat." said Ayumi

"Wanna go get something to eat?" said Yuka

"Yes!" said Naruto, turning around at Kagome with his flaming in his eyes. "Kagome, I have a very important question to ask you."

"Sure, what is it?" asked Kagome

"Does this city have ramen restaurant?" He asked

At the ramen restaurant, Naruto, Kagome, and her friends were sitting on the high chair. They're eating the bowl of ramen. The girls were pretty shocked because they see Naruto just ate 15 large bowls.

"Yummy!" said Naruto with a happy face like a shining star, putting an empty large bowl down and grabbed another one. He hasn't eaten ramen so long. That wasn't his favorite ramen restaurant because Ichiraku's cooks better, but he enjoyed it.

Kagome had never seen his happiness like a childish. He just ate 16 bowls now. He loves ramen a lot. Lucky, she brought money with her to pay it for many bowls. She thought of Naruto is cute when he eats as she giggled. Naruto has a best happy face ever and his favorite food is ramen. _"Wow, he sure likes to eat ramen and cute too._ " Her thought.

"All done! I'm so full!" said Naruto as he's happy to get eat his favorite food is ramen.

"You sure eat lot." said Eri

"Yep! Ramen is my favorite food!" said Naruto

After they left the restaurant, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi are saying goodbye to Naruto and Kagome. He was glad to meet her friends at school. Right now, they're on their way to clothes shopping for buying Naruto's new clothes because his old one is sewing.

"You got nice friends." He said as he's searching for clothes that match his color orange. Orange is his favorite color.

"Yeah, they cheered me up." said Kagome with a smile. "Oh! What about this!?" She's showing the blue colored jacket with fur hood to Naruto, but he shook his head.

"Nope, not my favorite color." He said.

"Orange, right? Because your jacket is orange." She said

"Yep!"

Kagome tries to think a way that can match Naruto… It has to be a ninja way. Something is very cool for him and better than the old one.

Naruto did the same thing as her. He wants to find orange clothes that match him. It gotta to be a ninja. All he can think is a light jacket and the same size as his old one.

"Where can I find one…?" He asked.

"Naruto!"

It sounds like Kagome has found the new clothes for him. He turned around at Kagome. She bought orange sweatshirt jacket for him to show. The part of the cuff is a black stripe and a black zipper. It has the black hood.

"Guess what I found." She said.

Naruto takes a minute to think about the jacket that she showed. "Hmm…" He said, touching his own chin.

Kagome probably thinks the jacket won't match him. She guesses that he didn't like it. "I see… I'll just-" She said, going to put away, but Naruto stopped her.

"Wait, Kagome! I'll take it." He said, trying not to hurt her feeling.

It made Kagome surprised and happy as she grabbed Naruto's hand and took him to the changing room. She pushed him into it and throws the clothes at him before he caught it.

"Alright, Naruto! You'll try this out and I'll wait for you after you done." She said with a smile.

Naruto nodded as he closed the door and changing the clothes. Kagome sits down on the bench and waiting for Naruto done changing the clothes. Her heart is pounding. She took Naruto to go ramen restaurant and went to clothes shopping. She felt like she's dating with him. However, there's one thing that hurt feeling in her heart. Last night, before Naruto's sleeping, his tears sudden dropped from the eyes.

Kagome was wondered why did he cry? It just feels weird about him, but something happened in his past. He didn't tell them in fully.

"Kagome, I'm done!" yelled Naruto as he finished changing new clothes and going out from the room.

"Alright!"

After few minutes later, Naruto has bought his new clothes with the money that was from Kagome's mother. He likes his new jacket. It's the same color like the old one. He also bought a new black pants.

"Hey, thanks for taking me there." He said

Kagome smiled and glad to help him. "You're very welcome." She said

"It's all thanks to your mother. She is very nice and good heart in her. I gotta say you have a nice family there."

"Thanks." She smiled. "The love of a family is life's greatest blessing. It's everything. Mother is warmth and kind heart inside. I love my mother because she's my angel mother. She always did the best thing a whole year for me. She helps me to grow and courage me."

Naruto thought of her mother is very sweet. Just like his mother passed away from his world. "That's good… Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" He said

"What is it?" asked Kagome

"Aren't you going to apologize to Inuyasha?" asked Naruto

"Why should I apologize to him?" asked Kagome

"Because you were angry at him and yelled at him. I just don't want you and Inuyasha break a friend." said Naruto.

Kagome remembered in other days where she got so angry at Inuyasha for asking about Koga. That was a stupid question. It startled her to yell at him. "I remembered. After we head home, let's go back and I will apologize to him." She said

Naruto smiled when she said it. "Alright then! Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and wooshed to her house by running. Kagome's face went in red tomatoes as she sees her hand held by his hand. However, he went too fast, but smiled to herself.

* * *

Naruto and Kagome have returned to the Sengoku Period. They bought the food supplies for Inuyasha and the others. Kagome apologized to Inuyasha for yelling at him. Inuyasha apologized back to her for asking a dumb question. She forgave him. Naruto and his friends continue to search for Shikon Jewel shard.

"This way, I'm sure of it. I get a sense of Shikon Jewel fragment." said Kagome as she's in the forest with her friends.

"We really need Kagome after all." said Miroku

"Yep, that's why we need her." said Naruto

"By the way, your clothes are very cool. What happened to your old one?" asked Shippo

"Kagome's mother is sewing it. It'll take her awhile." He's now walking right beside Kagome and chatted with her. Kagome is getting along with him. More than more.

"Yes, Inuyasha, don't fight with her anymore." The monk walked right by Inuyasha with his jealous face. He sees the blonde man is talking with Kagome. Also, he knows Naruto can travel to her world. It makes him worried.

"Do not fight! Remember that!" said Shippo

"A demon bear that terrorized the village." said Sango

"That's what the villagers said. At first, it was just a mischievous bear ruining the fields." said Miroku

Naruto remembered back there. They went in the village until one of them rushed them. He begged them to slay the demon from the village.

"Can't believe it grew so huge because of Shikon." The shinobi said

"Inuyasha. You seem displeased." said Miroku

"Of course! Sure, it's important to search out the Shikon shard that Kagome sense. But rather than a bear, I'm searching for a wolf!" said Inuyasha

 _"Koga…"_ thought Kagome

 _"Not again."_ thought Naruto, palm in his face and looking at the sky. Inuyasha was right about Shikon shard. Their goal is to find the Shikon shard. That mean Koga has two of them. Forget about that one. Naruto sensed someone is hiding behind the bushes. If he sensed someone, that mean there's...

"Bears!" Shippo freaked out as he went behind of Miroku's head. They're not bear. They're just mercenaries.

"Relax, they're just ordinary mercenaries." said Naruto

"Ordinary?!" said mercenaries #1

"You're pretty cocky, kid!" said mercenaries #2

"From the looks of you, you have no money. Well then, you can leave the women." said mercenaries #3

"Hey you, I'll give you a good piece of advice. If you don't want to get hurt, better run away…" said Inuyasha

Until now, Naruto sensed a dangerous pressure behind the men. "Kagome!" The shinobi draws out of his kunai to prepare for a fight.

"Yes! I can feel the Shikon Jewel coming closer." said Kagome

The men started to get panic before heard a loud stomp. A huge log flies out from the forest and heading toward Naruto and others. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at log into the half. A huge demon bear stands up and roaring out.

"That bear is surely huge." said Naruto

Kagome sensed the Shikon is inside the demon bear's head. "It's inside his forehead! The Shikon Jewel fragment!" she yelled.

Naruto jumps into the air and used Kazekiri no Jutsu to slash the bear demon. Inuyasha jumped in the air and twirling with his Tetsusaiga. He slashed the bear demon. Naruto and Inuyasha land on the top of the tree. That bear wasn't even strong. So, before they gonna finish it, they see the bees are flying.

"Naraku's Saimyōshō!" said Inuyasha as he and Naruto jumped down on the ground

"Naruto! Inuyasha! Look!" said Miroku as he sees a demon bear being attacked by bees.

"They're taking the Shikon Jewel fragment!" said Inuyasha as he sees bee took the Shikon Jewel fragment from demon bear. After the demon bear is dead, the Saimyōshō flies away.

"Is it trap?" asks Miroku

"Probably." said Sango

"Fine by me! This time, Naraku won't get away!" said Inuyasha

"Everyone, let's go!" said Naruto

* * *

"W-what's this!?" asked Inuyasha, looking at the dead people. The blood is everywhere. There's a big cut on the body. They're dressing like wolf clothes. That means they're the demon wolf and allies of Koga.

"What happened here?" said Naruto.

"Wolves…" said Sango

"Could they be wolf-demons?"

"But why would they be here in this castle? On top of that…" said Miroku

Naruto feels this place isn't right about this before they got here in the second. The Saimyōshō took the Shikon from earlier and bought it in here. Which it means…they led them here. _"Something is not right. I found lifeform on them, but…"_ His thought as he senses a demon inside the building. He feels the wind goes over the dead body. They started to get up and charge at them by walking.

"What's that? They're still alive!" said Shippo

"I don't sense any life in these men." said Miroku

Naruto's mind goes in light when he feels the wind again. That wasn't just a wind. "Someone must have to control them from the dead." He said as the corpses attacked them. Naruto and the others attack back to them. Naruto used Rasengan on in the corpse stomach and sent him to crash the groups. However, they are standing to get up again. A big hole on their stomach is bleeding, but they're still walking. They're like an undead.

"What?!" asked Naruto as he's shocked.

"They're…" said Inuyasha

"You see? Even if they're put down, they revive immediately!" said Miroku

"They're supposed to be dead! How come they keep coming back alive!" said Shippo

"Well then, we have to keep trying!" yelled Naruto as he took out his kunai and slashing to corpses. Inuyasha joined the battle with him. He's clawing them. At that moment, the corpses got cut themselves and the blood is spraying out.

"What now? They're all collapsing!" said Shippo

"What the hell?!" asked Naruto, looking at the blood is on his jacket and Inuyasha got caught on his hands.

 **"This is trap!" said Kurama**

Naruto sensed someone has arrived in few seconds. He looks at his back at the roof and sees Koga. He's here. However, by telling his face expression is shocked and horror for seeing the comrades die.

"Naruto! Inuyasha!" he yelled in anger.

"That's Koga of the Wolf-Demon Tribe!" said Miroku

 _"Koga?"_ thought Kagome

"Inuyasha! Naruto! How could you be so cruel!?" asked Koga

Kurama was right about this. It was Naraku's trap. "Koga, we didn't do it! Your comrades attacked us!" yelled Naruto

"Let me tell you one thing! When I got here, your comrades had all been killed!" said Inuyasha

"Shut up! You're covered your hand in the blood! You can't lie to me!" said Koga

Inuyasha looked at his own hands. He has blood all over his hand. _"Damn! It was a trap!"_ His thought

"Koga, no you're wrong! We came here looking for someone named Naraku!" said Kagome

"Kagome?" asked Koga

"When we got here, all the wolf demons were lying here, but then they all came alive and…" said Kagome

"Kagome! Don't try to protect such a guy!" said Koga, glaring at Inuyasha and Naruto with his glare face. "You cur! Dead when you got here? That's bull!"

"Koga…" said Kagome

"We were trapped! It's Naraku's trick! We followed Naraku's poison insects to this castle. The wolf-demons probably followed some clues here, too… then were killed." said Miroku

"And Koga arrives to save his comrades. Only to find Naruto and Inuyasha covered in their blood." Said Sango

"The wrath of having his comrades killed won't be quelled. They will have to fight to the death."

"What?" asked Kagome

"The blood has gone to Koga's head! As it is, they really will fight to the death!"

 _"I have to stop them, but how?!_ " thought Kagome

Koga jumps up and did punch at Naruto and Inuyasha. They dodge his attack, but the ground is smashed up and energy wave hit the house.

"What the hell?!" asked Naruto. He never thought of Koga's new Shikon in his arm can do that. It just created a big energy wave that already destroyed the building.

Kagome has never seen the Shikon do that before. Koga had it in his arm and used it. She was pretty it was different. But, a dark glow is in Koga's arm. "That glow! It's not the light from the Shikon Jewel!" She said

"What?" asked Miroku with a shock expression.

"It's black and the glow is warped! What is that fragment?!" asked Kagome

"Naruto! Inuyasha! Be careful! He has different Shikon!" yelled Shippo

"Alright!" said Naruto as he looks Koga is charging to him. He punched him, but he dodged his attack. He jumped on the roof.

"Stop it, Koga! Please! Listen to me! This is a trap! The one who killed your friends is not Inuyasha and Naruto!" said Kagome

"Shut up! I only believe what I see with my own eyes!" said Koga

That's a good for Naruto and Inuyasha while Koga distracted. They can't run, but searching for Naraku quickly. There are dead people on the ground. Inuyasha can find the person who killed them by sniffing it. Naruto can find the aura by sensing. He found it in the house, but it wasn't Naraku.

"Pay attention! What the hell are you looking at?!" asked Koga, going to attack two of them.

"Miroku! Sango! Naraku must be inside the mansion!" said Naruto

"Alright!" said Miroku as he and Sango went inside the house.

Koga punched on the ground. He created the energy wave to kill Naruto and Inuyasha. They both dodge it together, but it's heading toward Kagome and the others. Naruto rushed them with Yellow Flash. He quickly grabs them and dodges the energy wave. He took them on the roof.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Naruto as he put Kagome and Shippo down.

"We're alright. Thank you!" said Shippo

"Naruto, your arm…" said Kagome as she sees Naruto's left sleeve is rip and the blood on it.

"Don't worry; it just a scratch." He said

"You bastard!" said Inuyasha as he growling at Koga for hurting Kagome.

"Jumping around, trying to escape! If Kagome is ever hurt, it'd be your fault!" said Koga

"Naraku wants us to fight… until one of us dies. I don't intend to fall into Naraku's trap, but!" said Inuyasha as he draws his sword. "You've pushed me this far. I'm not holding back!"

"Prepare to die! I'm avenging my comrades!" yells Koga as he's rushing with his speed and punched Inuyasha's Tessaiga. Then the sword flies up into the air and landed on the ground.

"Sankon Tesso…!" yelled Inuyasha as he used his claw to hit Koga's arm, but something cracks his right arm.

"What's the matter?! Did I break your arm?" Koga grins in evil as he broke Inuyasha's arm broke by using dark Shikon power.

Inuyasha can't fight him without using his broken arm. Even if he used the sword on him, he still won't catch him. _"This isn't good. He broke my arm bone."_ His thought.

Koga jumped punch to Inuyasha and kick in the face. Inuyasha tries to dodge Koga's attack as possible as he can. But, he's too fast for him. He kicked in Inuyasha's face and sent him a slide on the ground.

"This is… the end for you!" yelled Koga, jumped in the air. His right arm is glowing white to empower it to destroy Inuyasha.

But, Naruto did a fast fly kick in the head and goes down on the ground. Koga ranted for missing attack Inuyasha. He got up and sees Naruto saved Inuyasha's life. Inuyasha senses Naruto's aura has changed. There was something demonic and powerful demon inside of him.

 _"Holy shit! I sensed a demon on him and it's very powerful!"_ his thought

"Die, Naruto!" yells Koga as he punches to Naruto with his right fist, but he stopped his fist by bare hand. He can't believe he did that, but he's an idiot to block the attack with Shikon. It could break Naruto's arm. But, something has changed about him.

Shippo and Kirara were shocked that they feel a fear of Naruto's aura.

"Shippo! Kirara! Something wrong?!" asked Kagome

"It's about Naruto! I sensed a demon on him!" said Shippo as Kagome was shocked.

"Naruto!" said Kagome with worries.

Koga's eyes expression is in widened shock. There was no ripped cloth or bleeding on Naruto's arm. His arm couldn't have been broken when he hit him. He sees Naruto's arm is making of glowing flame. It was a golden flame.

 _"What the hell is he?!"_ His thought before Naruto punched in his face and got sent to crash the wall. Koga got up, but Naruto is in front of him. He blocks Naruto's kick and got being pulled back. Koga is using his Shikon in his legs to dodge from Naruto. He vanished with speed power. He's right behind him and going to punch in the back. However, Naruto is behind him and kicks the side of the stomach.

Naruto did an uppercut to Koga's jaw and fly up into the sky. He jumps up into the air and delivered multiple punches to Koga. Then, he drops kneel to him and crashed down into the ground.

Koga's body got injury pretty bad and couldn't move it, but he sees Naruto is standing top of him.

"I'm not going to finish you off. It's wasn't me or Inuyasha the one who did it. It was Naraku who set the trap." said Naruto.

"Man… he's scary when he's like that. I like his normal one better." said Shippo

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" asked Naruto, helping Inuyasha up.

"Yeah, but I think my right arm is broke." said Inuyasha, looking at his left golden arm is fading back to normal. "Naruto, what was that golden from your arm? You did told us before we just meet?"

"I'll explain later." said Naruto as he and Inuyasha started to walk together, but they see dead wolf-demons in front of them. There was a woman wears traditional kimono of the dancers. She wore a blue robe with a floral pattern.

"So you're the one who did it all these!" yells Inuyasha

"Who are you?" asked Naruto

"I'm Kagura. Now then…" said Kagura as she waves her fan to command corpses attacking Naruto and Inuyasha. Naruto grabbed him tight as he jumps up in the air to dodge the corpses, but he sees other corpses are in the air and diving down on them.

"Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu!" He yelled as he slashed with his kunai to create wind blade to target to them.

"Impressive." said Kagura as she waves her fan directly at Naruto and Inuyasha, creating a wind gust. They dodge her attack.

"Damn you! You're the one who killed my comrade!" said Koga as he's struggling to stand up and going to attack Kagura, but he can't move his body. It's because the dark Shikon that he got it from his corpse comrade.

"So you're still alive. I'll have the real fragments you have." said Kagura as she is going to finish Koga off, but there was a sacred arrow is almost shot her in front of her . She back away a bit from the arrow. She looks back at the roof and sees Kagome is on top of the roof. She waves her fan to creating a wind guest to attack Kagome.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Don't worry; she's fine!" said Naruto

When the smoke is clear, Kirara saves Kagome's life from falling down by grabbing her collar with the teeth.

"Kagome, are you all right?!" said Shippo

"I-I think so. Thank you, Kirara." said Kagome

"Not impressive at all. But I won't let you get in my way." said Kagura as she is going attack Kagome with fan again, but she heard a bird sound and blue light. The sounds is running and closer to her. Her eyes are widened. She sees Naruto is charging toward her with his lightning orb in his hand. He got the lightning chakra from Gyuki.

"Raiton: Rasengan!" He yelled as he raises his lightning Rasengan up to hit Kagura from behind. Kagura quickly dodges his attack by jumping up in the air. However, some of the lightning rip her sleeve and electric her in the arm.

 _"Damn it!"_ Her thought

Naruto jumped away from Kagura. Inuyasha is holding his Tetsusaiga up with one arm. "Inuyasha! Now!" He yelled as Inuyasha raised his sword and going to use Kaze no Kizu on Kagura.

"Take that! Kaze no Kizu!" He roared as he swings the sword into the rift by using one arm. A huge energy wave rushed Kagura very fast. It almost caught her in Kaze no Kizu, so she quickly used the feather to fly and escape from Inuyasha's signature. After the fight is over, the castle started disappeared. It vanish like a dist. They're at the middle of the circle with not place. It was just an illusion.

"It just an illusion." said Naruto as he sees Inuyasha is walking slowly, so he running and help him up. "Inuyasha, did you get her?"

"No, I let her get away. I couldn't use my broken right arm, so I couldn't have killed her the finishing blow." said Inuyasha as he sees Miroku and Sango are running to him. Naruto used the Six Path power to heal Inuyasha's arm.

"Thank you." said Inuyasha as Naruto smile.

"Naruto! Inuyasha! Are you guys alright?" asked Sango

"We're all fine." said Naruto

"Naruto… About the demon aura that I sensed you." said Miroku

"Yeah, I'll explain later." said Naruto as he's looking at Koga. He rushed to her before he sees Koga's left arm is purple with a red scar on it.

"Koga, are you alright!?" said Kagome

"The color of the skin is different. The poison from the fake fragment is spreading!" said Shippo

"What'll we do?! We can't let him die!" said Kagome as she reaches her hand to touch Koga's arm, but dark Shikon is blocking her away from him.

"It's no use. The barrier is too strong. It deflected your hands, Kagome. But we must do something quickly!" said Shippo

"Are you sure, Kagome? I tried to kill Inuyasha and Naruto…" said Koga

"What are you saying?! You were just tricked by Naraku! Even Inuyasha has no desire to settle it like this." said Kagome

"Kagome, how is he?" asks Naruto

"His arm…" said Kagome

"I know the way that can save his life. Hold out your arm! I'll chop it off with the fake Shikon." said Inuyasha, raising his Tetsusaiga up to cut Koga's arm off.

"Wait a minute! Kagome, can you use your arrow to break it?" asked Naruto

"That's right! We can't touch the barrier. Kagome, the sacred arrow can break the barrier!" said Shippo as Kagome nodded and took out her arrow. She stabs the dark Shikon and breaks it.

"Alright! It's gone." said Kagome as Naruto place his hand to Koga's back and healing him.

"Alright. We should get going." said Naruto

"But…" said Kagome

"Don't worry about him; I healed his injury before we left." said Naruto


	8. Chapter 8

"Kurama? He's the one who lend his power to you." asked Miroku.

Naruto smiled at him. After the battle from last night, he healed Koga's arm and left him behind. He'll be fine because his body is fully healed. Until that one is done, he decided to explain to his friends. "Yes, he is the nine tail fox like I told you about Bijuu. He's my good friend and partner." He said

 **"That's right. You tell them that." said Kurama while nodding it and getting impressed by new people.**

"And also a bit annoy." said Naruto as Kurama is angry.

 **"Well, fuck you!" Kurama glares at Naruto.**

"Oh…" everyone said with their face WTF.

Shippo was little bits afraid for knowing what does Kurama looks like. "So, what does he look like?" He asked

"He is orange and foxes with 9 tails. I would call him furball as a nickname. He's usually bigger than the village and looks scary, but his chakra has been split half. However, I got it both of them back." said Naruto as he looks at his friends were silent and scared on their face. They were imaging of Kurama. A huge fox with nine-tailed. They could say that he's bigger than the mountain.

Kurama's face is very pissed in Naruto's minds. He got called Furball as his nickname. It made the others Bijuu are laughing at him as he roars and glares.

"Let's skip that part…" said Miroku

"So you're saying that his Kagura was born from Naraku?" asked Kagome

"I'm saying it's a possibility." said Miroku

"But…" said Kagome

"Naraku is a man. How can a man give birth to a woman?" asked Shippo

Naruto will probably think Naraku is…gay because he gives a birth which means he's a woman. "Uhh…So, is he a guy? Or a woman?" He asked as everyone is looking at blond ninja with their surprise look.

"Well…" Kagome tries to explain Naruto.

"Naraku became one from a host of various monsters." asked Miroku as Naruto nodded. "What if one of them became separated from him?"

"I see. She didn't know enough about us to be Naraku in disguise." said Kagome

"In any case, regardless of how a woman looks. If she's basically made from Naraku, I'm not interested." said Miroku

"It's not like you're going to go out with her." Said Kagome

"Miroku, get ahold of yourself!" said Shippo

"Kagura is an enemy. She tries to kill us…" Naruto went back in his memories where he fought Kagura for the first time. He saw Inuyasha used Kaze no Kizu on Kagura. Her back of her clothes got ripped and the reveal of spider tattoos on its back. "Oh yeah!"

"What is it?" asked Kagome

"Did any of you notice that Kagura had a spider scar on her back?" asked Naruto

It made Inuyasha bright up as he remembered it in his mind. "Oh yeah, I just realize that Kagura had a spider-shaped burn scar on her back the same as Naraku. But it's strange. For a woman, this Kagura was somewhat strong. If he can create someone like that." He said

"Uh-huh. Why didn't he do it earlier?" asked Sango

"That's just it. It's not that he didn't choose not to do it." said Miroku

* * *

"Kagura, because you took Tetsusaiga's blows… I was able to see the power of his sword. Go now. Once more." Naraku talks to Kagura which she's glaring at him for tricking her. He didn't tell her that Inuyasha used Kaze no Kizu on her. She almost dies.

"Already your older sister, Kanna, has been dispatched." He said

* * *

 **Next day, in the** **swamp**

"Damn, where did that bitch go?!" asked man #1

"She resisted the Young Lord of the Keeper of the Oil!" said the man #2 as the lord got bandage wrapped around his arm and riding on the horse.

"When you found that Koharu, beat her soundly!" said the lord

"Yes, my lord!" said man #1

There's a young girl named Koharu is hiding from them. She was afraid she'll get caught by them. She's nowhere to get away from them. _"Oh… what'll I do?_ " Her thought

The three men stop as their leader stopped, too. It was very hard to see in the fog, but there's a woman is getting the water. "Wait, who's that?" one of them said.

"We found her!" said man #2

"Let's get her!" said man #3 as he charges to the woman with a bamboo stick, but she dodged his attack and hit it back with a bamboo bottle. A woman's wearing light pink and dark pink kimono. A long green skirt wrapped her waist and holding a big boomerang on her back.

"W-who are you?" said man #2

She picks her boomerang up and glaring at men. "That's my line. You look like ordinary humans." That woman is Sango.

"She's not Koharu." said man #3

"She looks pretty… Bring her back." said the lord

"Oh no… she's in danger!" said Koharu as she's running to save Sango, but an unexpected person with red robe jumped in the air and said, "Wait!" He punches into one man's face and kicks another one. He gave the last man another punch.

A fast speed like a wind just went in front of the leader riding on the horse. There's a leg kicked into his face. He fell off of the horse and dropped down into the water. A blond spiky haired man is wearing strange clothes different than the others. It's orange-black sweatshirt jacket. The cuff is a black stripe and a black zipper.

That man is Naruto Uzumaki. "If I ever see your face again, I'm going to beat you to death!" He glares at the men.

"Forgive us!" said the three men as they're helping their lord out and leave.

"What's with them?!" asked Inuyasha

"No idea, but I know who are they after." said Naruto, he sensed another person. So, he turned around and sees a girl. She's almost same age as Kagome.

"You're the one they were after?" asked Sango

"Y-yes." said Koharu as she nodded in nervously because she's the one that let the Sango in danger.

"Don't worry; they won't bother you again." smiled Naruto

"Sango!" yelled Kagome

"What's the matter?" asks Miroku

Koharu made surprises look at Miroku that was walking toward them. She knows him before. "Miroku-sama! It is you, Miroku-sama!" She said as she's running to him and suddenly gives him a hug.

"Have we met before?" asked Miroku

"I'm Koharu!" said Koharu

"Koharu?" Miroku tries to remember that name before, but now he did. "Oh… you're that girl!"

"It's been three years, Miroku-have!" said Koharu

"Oh… you've changed so much! My goodness… how nice to see you!" said Miroku

"Is she Miroku's friend?" asks Inuyasha

"Seems closer than just a friend." said Kagome

"Miroku, can you explain to us?" asked Naruto

"Let's me tell the story how I met Miroku. I lost my parents and siblings in the war. The Keeper of the Oil took me in, but worked me night and day. It was hard work and I was hungry. I cried every single day. Then… Miroku shows up in the village and he also told me that he wanted me to bear the child with him." said Koharu as Inuyasha and the others pulling away from him except Naruto who had no idea what it means.

Miroku looked at them with a nervous face. "W-why are you guys pulling away from me?" He asked as Kagome and Sango dashed him. They're giving him a glare.

"Miroku! How could you say such a thing to a child!" said Kagome

"You animal!" said Sango

"I was so happy!" said Koharu as two girls instant fall down, but…

"Take responsibility!" said Kagome

"Yes, but I didn't lay a hand on Koharu." said Miroku

"I hope not!" said Sango

"She was still a child." said Miroku

"Back then, Miroku-sama left the village right away. I believed that he would come back for me. I trusted him. Recently though, the Young Lord of the Keeper of the oil started looking at me strangely. Last night, he tried to force himself on me." said Koharu

"And you escaped?" asked Kagome

"Yes! I beat him up with the firewood and when he stopped moving…" said Koharu

"I see…" said Kagome

Koharu crawling toward Miroku as she begs him for join his group. "Miroku-sama, please take me with you!" She said

"Koharu…" He said in softly voice.

"I have nowhere to go! Besides, I'm an adult now. I can bear your child." said Koharu as everyone is shocked again except Naruto didn't react anything. But, Miroku's personality realized him of something. A man tried to peak at women.

 _"He kinda likes Ero-Sennin…"_ thought Naruto

 _"She's younger than I am. Girls of the Feudal Era are amazing."_ thought Kagome

* * *

After they done rescue for a Koharu, they took a break right by the small house. Koharu asked them to join them, but they said no. However, they can't just leave her behind because the men from earlier. They were probably come after her again.

"Miroku, we can't take that girl with us." said Naruto

"He's right. She can't fight the demon like us." said Inuyasha

"Yes…" said Miroku

"Still, we can't just abandon her." said Kagome

"I know that. Until we find someplace safe for her to stay, then we'll leave." said Naruto

"I'll say… after all, you even asked her to bear your child." said Sango

"No… I ask that of every girl I meet." said Miroku as Naruto was shocked.

 _"Holy shit!"_ His thought

"You never asked me." said Sango

Miroku stands up and walks toward her before grabs her hands. "I'm sorry, Sango! Will you…" He said

"Don't say another word!" yelled Sango

* * *

A moment later, Miroku has found the village that Koharu can live with.

"Oh, such a poor child." said old man

"Headman, do you think she can stay in this village?" asked Miroku

"Of course! Leave it to me, Lord Monk." said old man

At the downhill, while waiting for Miroku return, Koharu is begging Naruto and the others for letting her join, but they said no.

"I promise not to be a burden! So please!" She said

"No!" said Inuyasha

"It's very dangerous to stay with us." said Kagome

"Just give up and stay here." said Inuyasha

"You can't fight the demons like us. This isn't a game." said Naruto as Koharu's head down and looks sad.

"I just spoke to the headman." said Miroku.

"What did he say?" asked Naruto

"He says that Koharu will stay his house." said Miroku

"Miroku-sama…" said Koharu

"Koharu, come with me." said Miroku as he and Koharu walked down to the hill. They want to talk in privately. Naruto stands up and walks away from them. He wanted just leave Miroku and Koharu alone. He hopes she'll understand from Miroku's words.

"Wait! Where are you going?" asked Kagome

"I'm just going to look around the village. Wanna come?" asked Naruto

Kagome stands up and runs right by him. "Sure." She smiled.

"Alright then, let's go." said Naruto as they begin to walk together to the village. Sango and Shippo have seen them walking together. They have never seen their relationship like that before. Mostly Kagome.

"Is it just me or did Kagome is going out with him?" asked Shippo

* * *

 **At night.**

After Koharu found a home, Naruto and the group are leaving the town in the night. Koharu tries to beg Miroku to stay with her for a night.

"Miroku-sama, please stay with me for one night, at least." She said

"You heard Koharu. Please stay the night." said old man

"No… the longer we stay, the harder it will be on Koharu." said Miroku.

Koharu started to cry when Miroku said that. She turned away from Miroku and ran inside the house. Sango and Kagome felt so sorry for her. They can't leave her crying.

"What's wrong with staying one more night with her?" asked Sango

"Koharu is new to this village." said Kagome

Miroku takes a sigh. "I can't… If reason gives way to passion and Koharu gets with child… Koharu will be burdened for the rest of her life with my memory." He said

"Reason gives way to passion? What does that mean, Miroku?" asked Shippo

"Well…" Miroku's going to explain what he means, but two girls went in front of him to block him.

"You don't have to explain! Shippo is still a child!" said Kagome

Naruto hears Koharu's crying at Miroku for not staying here until tomorrow. She missed him. She wants Miroku to stay. He can't just leave the sad woman behind. So, he walked toward her in the house and bends down at her level. "Koharu, we'll be leaving the village tomorrow." He said

"Really?" asked Koharu

"Yep." said Naruto with a smile

Few hours later.

"Miroku-sama, how is the bath water?" said Koharu, putting wood into the fire to make the bath goes warmer for Miroku.

He's sitting in the bath. "Just right." He said.

"I'll do my very best and prepare the finest meal for you!" said Koharu

"Okay, I'm looking forward to it." said Miroku.

Koharu stands up and runs to the kitchen to cook the dinner. However, she sees a child girl came out from the tree. She has white hair and her clothes are white. She is holding the circle mirror. Koharu's going to ask her, but the mirror is glowing light at her.

Inside the house, Naruto and the others are eating the dinner without Koharu. But, they notice Koharu isn't coming for a dinner. Naruto feels an evil pressure outside of a house.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" asked Kagome as Naruto stand up and quickly run outside. "Naruto! Where are you?!"

"We'll go with him!" said Miroku as he and Inuyasha are following Naruto.

Naruto's running while sensing to find a demon. He's at outside. His scene is getting closer, so he turns to the left and sees Koharu lying on the ground. He runs to her to help her up.

"Good. She's alive, but where's the enemy?" His thought as he's searching for an enemy, but didn't see it in here. He was wondering why he didn't sense it.

"Naruto! What happened to Koharu?" asked Miroku

"I don't know. I didn't sense the demon outside, but I can feel evil pressure." said Naruto, feels another evil in front of the house. "Inuyasha!"

"Yeah! Miroku, take her in the house!" said Inuyasha as he and Naruto are running.

They went in front of the house. They saw the villagers are heading to their direction. It looks like they're holding the weapon and torch. The villagers wanted to kill Naruto and the others in the house.

"What's with these guys?" asked Inuyasha as Miroku came outside after he finished his job.

"The hell is going on?!" asked Naruto

"Are they being mind-controlled?" asked Miroku

Naruto took out of a kunai as he prepares before the villagers are charging toward them. "Maybe, but here they come!" He said

"Why you!" Inuyasha yells at the villager as he punches to one of their faces and kicked another one.

Naruto dodged one of slash on him. He hit the village in the face with a fist. There are too many of them. He can't let them go near Kagome and the others. "Inuyasha! Miroku! Let's go somewhere else! We can't let them found out about Kagome and the others!" He said

"Alright!" said Miroku as he and the others are running while the villagers are chasing them.

When they're far enough from the house, Naruto did cross finger.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yells Naruto as 100 clones have been appeared to fight the villagers. The clones can easily pit them down on the ground

"Nice one! We should make it on short!" said Miroku

"You guys are so dense. Why don't you just kill them all?" asks Kagura

"Kagura!" said Miroku

"Not you again!" said Inuyasha

"Why are you here?" asks Naruto

"Why am I here? Well I'm controlling human without souls are as good as dead." said Kagura

"Without souls?" asks Naruto

"Why around now, even that Kagome is having her soul sucked out." said Kagura

"What?!" asked Miroku

It made Naruto shocked, too. Back in the house, he realized felt the evil pressure outside. So, the demon was there a whole time. "Oh no…" He said as his eyes widened.

"Does that mean there's another demon?!" asked Inuyasha

"Now then, unsheathe that Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha." said Kagura, waves her fan to create a wind gust to attack Naruto and the others. Inuyasha draws his Tetsusaiga and blocks the wind gust.

"Go, Miroku!" yelled Inuyasha

"Alright!" said Miroku as he's running to the house.

"Fūjin no Mai!" said Kagura as she waves her fan to creating a wind gust.

Naruto dodges the wind gust while making hand seals. "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu)!" He yelled as he breathes a volley of small blue fireballs to hit Kagura's wind blade. He's now to charges Kagura, but the villagers are in his way and attack him.

"Damn it!" said Naruto, blocking the weapon attack from them. He punches them as his clones tackle them from the air. He sees Kagura's wind blade is heading to him and the villagers, so his clones carried them by using the speed.

"Naruto! Step away from me! I'm going to use Kaze no Kizu!" said Inuyasha as Naruto nodded, but he sees Kagura is smiling at Inuyasha for using Kaze no Kizu.

 _"Is she letting Inuyasha use Kaze no Kizu? What is her plan?"_ thought Naruto as he senses Miroku is up in the hill and tries to warn him something.

"Naruto! Don't let Inuyasha use Kaze no Kizu! It's a trap!" yells Miroku

 _"What?!_ " thought Naruto as he's shocked and sense another enemy behind Kagura. "Inuyasha! Don't!" He's going to stop him from using Kaze no Kizu on Kagura, but it's too late.

"Kaze no Kizu!" yelled Inuyasha as he swings his sword to releases an energy wave to attack Kagura, but…

"Now die!" yelled Kagura, switched place with Kanna. She used her mirror to absorb Kaze no Kizu. Then, it repels back to Naruto and Inuyasha. The speed of power is very fast. It's catching Naruto and Inuyasha. They're getting hit in Kaze no Kizu very soon. Naruto rushed Inuyasha and quickly grab him before Kaze no Kizu hit him. However, he won't make on time by using Hiraishin Kunai.

 _"Fuck! I hope I can make it!"_ His thought as he grabbed Inuyasha and used his pure speed to dodge from Kaze no Kizu. However, it slashed him and Inuyasha. They're now away from the powerful attack, but they fell down.

"Inuyasha! Naruto!" asked Miroku, running toward Naruto before he put Inuyasha down, but he went down too. Inuyasha got lost unconscious and injury in his body.

"He's fine… Ow…" said Naruto as he's lying down on the ground and holding his own chest. He sees his own chest got cut by Kaze no Kizu. It was pretty deep and can't stop the bleeding.

Miroku is shocked for seeing his wounded. It's too deep. Look very painful. If Inuyasha got caught in with Naruto's asset, he wouldn't have died. But, Naruto has the most painful injury.

At that moment, there was a purple tornado appeared behind Kagura and Kanna. A man is walking right by them.

Naruto knows this man before. He sees Naraku. "You! Why are you here?!" He glares at them, but coughing out of a blood.

"It was quite easy. I came here personally to ask how you felt… having your power turned back so easily." said Naraku

Miroku went in front of his friends. He's taking out of his pearls to use Kazaana on Naraku and the others, but…

"Kazaana, huh? You're free to do as you please and suck up everything in sight. But monk, surely you are not that foolish?" asked Naraku

Miroku remembered Kagome's soul is in Kanna's mirror and the villagers. "The souls of Kagome and the villagers are locked in that mirror. Damn it!" His thought as he didn't use Kazaana.

"Haven't we talked enough? Shall we take Inuyasha's head with us then?" asked Kagura as Naraku didn't move anymore and have something a new. "No? Weren't you going to tell that woman that Inuyasha has been killed? That's what I thought you wanted."

"True. It was only through that woman's cooperation that I was able to create you and Kanna. I'd like to see her face when I show her Inuyasha's head." said Naraku

"What's the meaning of this?! Naraku's Shikon Jewel fragment is nearly whole!" yells Naraku

"How did you get whole Shikon Jewel!" asked Naruto

"You mentioned earlier that I don't dirty my hands. However, even at the top, there's someone higher up. There is a woman who used me, Naraku, in order to kill Inuyasha." said Naraku

Naruto and Miroku widened their eyes in shocked expression before they know who it was.

"Woman? It can't be!" said Miroku

"Some woman… this Kikyo." said Naraku

"Kikyo!" thought Inuyasha as his eyes are opened when he hears that name.

"Inuyasha! You're alive!" said Shippo

"That's a lie!" yelled Naruto in anger, didn't believe Naraku's story.

"It's true. Kikyo personally handed this Shikon Jewel fragment to me." said Naraku

"And she's eager to see your dead face!" said Kagura

"Naruto! Shippo! Get down!" said Miroku, blocking of Kagura's attack to defend them, but some of them hit him and sent a fly to him.

"Miroku!" said Naruto, tries to move as best as he can before Kagura kill them. But, his chest is still hurt. It's hurt like hell. He can't save Inuyasha and Shippo by using his Hiraishin Kunai. "Fuck! My injury…"

"Hand over your head!" said Kagura as the wind blades are heading toward to Naruto and Inuyasha.

"Kagome's arrow!" said Shippo

"Kagome, why are you here?" asked Naruto as he senses Kagome's chakra is weak.

"Came here to save you guys…" said Kagome

Naraku and the others were shocked that Kagome is alive.

"Woman, give this message to Inuyasha. If he must hate, hate Kikyo. Inuyasha's death is Kikyo's wish…" said Miroku

"Every time I listen to you, I start to feel really sick!" said Kagome as she took out her bow arrow and aiming at Naraku and his group.

"Kagome…stop…" said Naruto with a dying voice.

"Don't worry. My arrow only goes after bad people!" said Kagome as she shot her arrow at Kanna's mirror. Kanna's mirror can't deflect Kagome's arrow, so she has to absorb the arrow into her mirror.

"I couldn't deflect Kagome's arrow." said Kanna

"What's wrong!? Why can't you deflect it?" asked Kagura

"The arrow is made out of the soul. The mirror is filled to the brim. Unless the souls are released, the mirror wills burst." said Kanna as her mirror is bursting out of the souls. They're free to get out from the mirror by hitting with Sacred. The souls fly back where it belong. Kagome's soul got back to her. Her strength has returned as she moves.

Naruto grabbed Kagome down. "Miroku, now!" He yells at Miroku to use Kazaana.

"Alright! Take this! Kazaana!" yelled Miroku, removed his pearl necklace to use Kazaana. It's sucking everything in the black hole on his hand. Kagura waved her fan to break the rocks, so that Miroku can suck the rock. Naraku and his group walked away and disappeared.

"They're gone." said Miroku

"We'll let you live for a while longer. The Shikon Jewel will continue to give me new powers." said Naraku

"Kagome!" said Shippo as Kagome is getting up and her strength has returned.

"I'm fine. My strength has returned." said Kagome

"Kagome… nice… shot…" said Naruto, giving his thumbs up for before he fell down on the ground because his injury.

"Naruto!" said Kagome as she rushed to Naruto to help him up. But, she was shocked. She's shocked at Naruto's chest is bleeding out too much. She held into his chest to stop it as she can. It can't stop the bleed. "Naruto, hold on!"

* * *

 **Next day…**

"Well, Kagome? How are Inuyasha and Naruto?" asked Shippo

Kagome came out from the small house. She helped Naruto's and Inuyasha's injury. "Inuyasha is fine, but to Naruto…" She said

"What happened?" asks Shippo

Kagome takes a deep breath before her face frowns. "Naruto have the most critical damage in his chest… I don't know if he can keep up longer. It takes more time to recover…" She said. She can feel her hands are shaking with fear from last night. She can't stop her shaking hands. It was terrible. Naruto's chest won't stop the bleed, but manage to stop it. She thanked Miroku who helped her a lot. She was very worried about Naruto. Her heart is hurt.

"Kagome?" asked Shippo.

Kagome's eyes snapped as she's going to get more herbs for Naruto. "I'm going to gather more herbs." She said

"Alright, Kirara and I can do that!" said Shippo

Few hours later

Kagome is walking in anger because she finds out Inuyasha found Kikyo. _"Inuyasha was hurt so badly all because Kikyo gave Naraku the Shikon Jewel. Yet he still defends her! Inuyasha, you fool!"_ Her thought as she's at the small house. When she enters the small house, she sees Naruto's standing up and removes of his bandage.

"Wait, Naruto! You shouldn't get up with your terrible injury!" She said as she ran toward him to stop him from taking out the bandages.

"Kagome, I'm fine-Woah!" said Naruto as he and Kagome fell down on the ground together. He caught her in the air before she'll get hurt.

"Ow…" said Kagome, itchy her back of a head where her pain was. She was lucky Naruto saved her. However, she feels very warm with her hands and touched something hard. She sees Naruto's chest wound is healed up. "His wound is gone!" as she shocked.

"Kagome… can you…" said Naruto with a blush.

Before she asks him, she is looking down at him. She was shocked that she's on top of him. She means she's on top of his body. She touched his bare chest with her hands. She can his muscular and feel very warm. Her face is very close to Naruto's face. Her cheeks become blush.

Naruto can't stop looking at her face. Her face is beautiful. He ain't kidding about this. She was so close. He could feel her breathing on his face.

"We saw…" said Sango

"…what you and Naruto did." said Shippo as he and the others are outside while watching their position. They've been here a whole time, but they went out and leave two lovers alone.

"Wait! Wait! You misunderstand!" yelled Kagome with a blush as she and Naruto quickly pulled off each other.

Naruto quickly put his shirt on before getting a jacket. "This isn't what you guys thinking!" He said with a blush.

Miroku notices his wound has healed already. "Naruto, your wound…" He said

"Yeah, thanks to Kurama who lend me his chakra and healed my wound." said Naruto as he senses an enemy in the village. "Inuyasha!"

"Yeah, let's go!" said Inuyasha

* * *

 **At the village**

The village got destructed by horned ogre purple demon. He senses two people are hiding in the hay, so he hit the hay away. He found two children are scared of him. He was about to eat them, but Inuyasha slashes to him. However, horned ogre demon dodges his attack by jumping away.

"Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu!" Someone yelled as the several blades of wind are targeting to the demon, but he dodges it again. "Damn! He's fast!" That's Naruto who attacks the demons with wind blades, but it missed attack.

Inuyasha jumped in front of two children. He's defending them from that purple demon. "Run away!" He yelled as two children ran away from them.

Miroku and the others have arrived in the battle, but they were too late. The villages have been slaughtering by a demon. Miroku sees the back of spider scar is on the purple demon.

"W-what?!" He asked

"That demon has the spider scar on its back!" said Kagome

"So you're the third incarnation of Naraku?" said Inuyasha

 **"So you've drawn the Tetsusaiga. You thought I was big in body and small in power, huh?" asked the demon as Inuyasha shocked for hearing that demon can read his mind.**

Naruto's also shocked, too. _"What?! He can read his mind! No wonder he can dodge._ " His thought

 **"Yes, Naruto. I am able to read my opponent's mind. My sisters, Kagura, and Kanna were simply the opening acts… until I, Goshinki, made my debut!" said Goshinki**

"Hah! You're nothing but a blabbermouth!" yelled Inuyasha as he jumps attack to Goshinki, but he dodges very fast by reading Inuyasha's mind. Inuyasha looks up and sees Goshinki is about to stomp on him, but Naruto breathes a fireball Jutsu on him to save Inuyasha. However, Goshinki dodged his attack with his faster speed.

 _"Damn it!"_ thought Naruto.

"I heard that!" said Goshinki as he hit him from behind, but he blocked his attack and got pulled back. Naruto got crashed in the broken house. Inuyasha is rushing toward Goshinki as he's going to slice him. However, Goshinki read Inuyasha's mind. So, he dodges of Inuyasha's swing and then hit him against the house, too.

"Naruto! Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome

"I'm going to help them! Kazaana…!" said Miroku, taking out for a Kazaana on Goshinki , but...

Goshinki around turned at him as Saimyosho surround him for defending. **"No, I don't think so…" He said**

"Naraku's Saimyosho!" said Miroku as he stopped for using Kazaana.

 **"Monk, thought you could suck me up into that Kazaana? Too bad I know all of your weaknesses." said Goshinki**

Naruto and Inuyasha are getting up. Naruto ranted about Goshinki for reading his mind. Before, he's going to fight them, but he hears a child. He looks back and it was two children that he saved them.

"You're those kids… I told you to run…!" said Inuyasha, but he sees Naruto is looking at two kids are holding the clothes and figure out who it was.

Naruto widened his eyes in shock. "Are these clothes belong to your parents?" He asked as the kids nodded. His face becomes rage how the children lost their parents and got killed by Goshinki.

 **"Did I make you mad, Naruto? Because I ate their parents." asked Goshinki**

When Goshinki said that, it made Naruto's anger even more . He had enough of him. Goshinki killed the kids' parents. Goshinki killed people of the village.

"You're going to pay for this!" He glares at the demon as he's building a Rasengan in his hand.

 **"You're merely a half-demon, Inuyasha. Demon bloody courses through half of you yet you still take pity on humans?" asked Goshinki**

"I'll kill you!" said Inuyasha as his eyes become sharp and ready to use Kaze no Kizu."The line which brings out the ultimate power of the Tetsusaiga… the Kaze no Kizu."

 **"Inuyasha, you're trying to cut through the Kaze no Kizu and blast me away." said Goshinki**

"If you already know…" said Inuyasha as he jumped into the air and gonna slash Goshinki. "…prepare to die!"

"He cast away the Kaze no Kizu!" said Sango

"Stupid! Then I'll just have to slice to your head!" yelled Inuyasha as he swings his sword to Goshinki, but Goshinki caught his sword with his teeth. Inuyasha was shocked.

 **"The Tetsusaiga is just another dog's fang!" said Goshinki as Tetsusaiga is cracking and going to break.**

Naruto did a drop kick to Goshinki in the head to let go of Tetsusaiga before it breaks. When Goshinki let go of Inuyasha's Tessaiga and him, he slashes to Naruto in the chest with a claw. His clothes got ripped and the wounds cut even deeper. Naruto coughed a lot of blood from his mouth. He slammed down into the ground. Inuyasha and the others were shocked to see his death.

"Naruto!" yelled Inuyasha, see Naruto fell on the ground. It made him in anger to see him dies like that.

 **"Naruto… you're an idiot! If you didn't save Inuyasha, you shouldn't be dead!" said Goshinki as Inuyasha is very angry at Goshinki for insulting to Naruto.**

"Damn you!" He yelled in anger as he attacks Goshink with his crack Tetsusaiga in the air. But, he got hit by him. He slammed down into the ground and dropped his Tetsusaiga.

Kagome can't believe Naruto got killed in his chest with her own eyes. She sees him laying on the ground. She can't hear his breathing. His eyes were out of a cold. It was a nightmare. Her close friend got killed by Goshinki. "Naruto!" She cried as she is running to save Naruto before Goshink...

"Kagome! Wait!" said Miroku as Goshink is in front of Miroku and hit him away from him.

"Miroku!" said Kagome

 **"Monk… even if you lost your life from the deadly poison, you would try to suck me into your Kazaana." said Goshink**

"Miroku!" said Sango as she and Shippo ran to Miroku and helping him up.

 **"Don't rush to your death. I'm going to devour you one by one anyway. And I'll start with you, Kagome." said Goshink**

Kagome can't fire an arrow at Goshink because he can read her mind and ability to dodge it. His speed is too fast for her. She can't fire him. She can't help Naruto anymore. Her fear has come. _"Naruto…Naruto…"_ Her thought

 **"Idiot! He's already dead!" yelled Goshink as he's going to finish Kagome off, but there was a Yellow Flash hits in the head and saved Kagome as she taken.**

"What was that?!" asked Shippo

"What the hell! I can't read his mind!" yelled Goshink

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and see a golden glowing body. It's like a flame. The upper body has a black strip with strange mark. The strage marks is a cicle on the stomach and six magatama on the collar. She seen the face before. The face is kind and gentle. It was Naruto Uzumaki. "Naruto?" She shocks to see Naruto's wound is healing itself. The regenerate is very fast.

"Hey there." said Naruto with a smile as he put Kagome down in gentle.

"Is that N-Naruto?!" asked Shippo

"I think so." said Miroku

"His body is golden glowing." said Sango

Goshink can't believe Naruto is alive. He's pretty sure he killed him by his claws. He read no mind in his read. **"I-Impossible! You should be dead!" He said as he didn't read his opponent's mind.**

Naruto turned around back at him and smirked at him as he's pointing his finger at him. "Goshink! Get ready for you to get beaten!" He yelled as he cracks his knuckles before charging at Goshink.

Goshink was ready to fight him and begins to read his mind. He hopes he can read it, but Naruto is already behind him. It was incredible. He used his incredible speed to get him. He's going to hit Goshink back, but he grinned in evil. He read his mind completely as he vanished and hit him from behind.

However, Naruto dodged his attack with a Yellow Flash and directly kick in the face. Goshink got pulled back. He can't believe it. He read his read, but Naruto is like he's reading his mind too. But, it wasn't. Goshink can't read Naruto's mind. It's too dark like a cave. Kagome and the others were amazed to see this. Naruto's aura is so different than his original one. It's strong and powerful. By looking at his speed, it was very fast. The golden aura probably part of him. It's probably from the demon.

"A-Amazing…" Miroku lost his word for Naruto.

"He's fast." said Sango.

 **Gohshink is getting rakt by Naruto. He can't fight back. He's too fast. Way faster than his speed. _"How come I can't read his mind…"_ His thought as his eyes widened that he sees orange fox demon is roaring at him to scared him.**

Naruto punches Gohshink in a face with his big chakra fist. Then, he used that to send the demon up into the air as he bends down in the middle. He spread one of his legs out as he's waiting for Gohshink to fall down in same distant. He caught him in his eyes before he rushed him.

"Bijuu Senkodan (tailed beast flash bullet)!" He delivers a fast combo of punches and kicks to Goshink. He broke Goshink's both legs down and fell on the ground.

"Incredible!" said Miroku as he sees Naruto's holding massive Rasengan. It's bigger than Goshink.

Naruto is creating a Rasengan by using his chakra arms to form it. He created it, but he made the size goes into bigger and bigger. He sees Goshink can't move without the legs. He charges forward at purple demon before he escape. He jumped into the air as his Rasengan is aimming down at it. "Take this! Cho Odama Rasengan (Massive Rasengan)!" He slams into Goshink and finally defeats him. "Alright! Yay!" He yelled for a victory. He hasn't use Kurama's chakra mode for a while.

"You did it, Naruto!" said Shippo

Kagome can't believe Naruto is alive. She thought he was dead and killed by Goshink. She almost cries for him as her heart beating cause her. She's not lying. After seeing him alive, she dashed toward to him and suddenly hugs him. She held him tight. "I'm so relieved, Naruto!" She said.

Naruto was surprised for getting a hug by Kagome. He blushed a bit. "Y-Yeah…" He said.

Kagome looked at him. She realizes she's hugging Naruto in front of Inuyasha and the others. She let go of him. Wrapped her arms behind her and felt embarrassing. "Sorry, I was…I was over enthusiasm." She said

Naruto chuckles. "Hey, it's alright. More importantly, you're alive." He said. As he's in a golden form, the grounds and trees react to his chakra vitalising properties. It mature into full-grown trees and grass.

Miroku was amazed to sees Naruto's golden mode for making the nature grow. He walks toward him. "Naruto, what's your form?" He asked.

"This is Kyuubi Chakra mode." He smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

"Look Jaken-sama! Just as Lord Sesshomaru said, there's a dead demon!" said Rin. She's a very small child who had fair skin, bright brown eyes, and long, dark hair. She is looking at dead Goshink. By the way, she got saved by Naruto from wolves attack.

There is a very small green-skinned demon. He has a big mouth for one so small and large yellow eye that take up almost half his face. He wears simple brown top and light brown pants. "My goodness, who could have…" He said.

"It was Naruto." said Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama. You mean that human!" said Jaken

Sesshomaru lifts Goshink's head up and made Rin scream. "Although… I don't think he got away unscathed either." He observes about this head. He smells on this demon's fang. There's a scent of Tetsusaiga. "I can smell it on this demon's fangs… the scent of Tetsusaiga. Just as I thought. These fangs almost Tetsusaiga apart." He started to carry the demon's head with him.

"Are you taking that?" asked Jaken, looking at his master is carrying the head with him while Rin is screaming for being scared.

"Silence, Rin! You making too much noise." said Sesshomaru

"Alright!" said Rin, runs after him as Jaken ran, too.

However, Sesshomaru is also smelled something different scent. "I knew immediately what happened here by the smell in the wind, but one thing- what was it? The smell of Naruto's aura changed. That wasn't his toad power or his normal one." His thought

* * *

"Damn…" said Inuyasha, staring at his Tetsusaiga with a crack. He can't believe Goshink almost breaks his sword, but thanks to Naruto saved his life. He is a little bit jealous of him how he beat Goshink with his golden mode which he means Kyuubi Chakra mode.

Miroku walked next him and patting on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Inuyasha. We'll find Totosai to repair for your sword." He said

Kagome is done for cooking a fish as she brings it to Naruto. He's sitting on top of a rock. "Naruto." She said as she lends him a fish.

"Thank you." He replied as he grabbed the fish gently before eating it. Kagome sat down next to him. She remembered about Naruto's wound which it got slashed by Goshink. It made her got scared of it. Her heart went in crazy like a lightning strike. However, his wound seems very fine because it already recovered.

"Naruto, thank you for saving me back there." She smiled as Naruto smirked at her, but he sees her face went with a sad expression.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"How was your wound?" asked Kagome, staring at his chest. She's still worried about his wound. First is he got hit by Kaze no Kizu which it was Kanna used it as a mirror. The second one is he got slashed by Goshink's claw. His chest got hurt for 2 times.

"Kagome, I'm fine. Really." He said as he tries to cheer Kagome up that he's fine. He didn't know she was so worried about him. "Kagome, about the house, thank you." He started to blush about the house back in the day.

She smiled at him for helping, but at the house before she came back to Naruto. She remembered she and Naruto fell down together in awkwardly. She's on top of him and holding his bare chest with her hands. That memory made her blushed.

"Oh yeah! That remind me!" said Miroku, made everyone surprised and looking at him. He's looking at Naruto with a question looks. "How did your wound heal so fast?" He asked as everyone is interesting to hear Naruto.

Naruto scratch his back of a head. "I have a fast regeneration. It's Kurama who used it. He gave me his chakra to heal my wound before I transformed into Kyuubi Chakra mode." He said before there was a lightning hit on the ground. It reveals bull cow with three eyes is here.

"This is the bull that belongs to Totosai the swordsmith who forged Tetsusaiga." said Miroku

"But, there's nobody riding it." said Naruto

"Inuyasha-sama!" yelled Old Myoga, a small jumping mosquito jumped onto Inuyasha's nose and sucking his blood. Inuyasha hits Old Myoga on his own nose and caught him in his hand.

"Old Myoga!" surprised Kagome

"Myoga! So you were hiding out at Totosai?" asked Miroku.

"How rude you are!?" glared Old Myoga

"That's a bull." said Naruto with a board looks

"You ran away to him." said Inuyasha with the same face like Naruto.

"Never mind that." Old Myoga looks at Inuyasha and seriously about the sword "Inuyasha-sama, what happened to Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha draws his Tetsusaiga out and shows it to Old Myoga. It made him shocked for seeing this, but lucky it didn't break.

"It has only a few cracks." said Naruto

However, Old Myoga wasn't so sure about Tetsusaiga's cracking blade. The reason why he's here because he noticed the scent of Inuyasha's blood had changed. Inuyasha didn't change because lucky it didn't break the Tetsusaiga. "Inuyasha, you must go to Totosai's place for repair your sword!" He said

"Repair?" asked Naruto with curious looks. By telling Old Myoga's face, he's serious. He seems to know about Tetsuaiga's power.

"That bull will take you to Totosai. Now hurry!" said Old Myoga

"Alright." said Inuyasha as he's got on the bull's back and flies to Totosai.

 **In the night time.**

"How did that happen?" asks Old Myoga

"It was the demon called Goshink. He attacked the village and called Inuyasha out. He almost broke Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga with his fangs. It's very strong. He's one of Naraku's enemies, but he's dead." said Miroku

"So, who did it?" said Old Myoga

"It was me." said Naruto as Old Myoga is shocked at the blonde human that defeated the strong demon. He also realized he found the strong scent of him before came here to see Inuyasha and the others.

"Incredible!" His thought

"By the way, did something happen about Inuyasha? You seem to be worried about his Tetsusaiga." asked Naruto

"You know the Tetsusaiga is an heirloom left to Master Inuyasha by his father… besides protecting Master Inuyasha from his enemies. It also serves to keep the demon side of him sealed." said Old Myoga

"Sealed to demon?" asked Miroku

"If Tetsusaiga being broken, it means Inuyasha will die and will unleash his true demon, but lucky it didn't break. Thanks to you, Naruto who stopped the blade. It couldn't have been worst." said Old Myoga

"Is that why you're here and told Inuyasha to repaired his sword?" asked Naruto

"Yes." said Old Myoga. "However, even if the Tetsusaiga is repaired, that part of him will be harder to control. He has tasted the pleasure of slaying an enemy." said Old Myoga

"Hard to control…" thought Naruto, remembered the words hard to control before. Back in time, he remembered he was training with Jiraiya. He tried to learn how to control his Kyuubi Chakra, but it went fail. Naruto has gone berserk and attacked Jiraiya. He also attacked his friend, Sakura at the bridge.

"Something wrong?" asked Kagome, looking at him which his face is looking down.

"It nothing." said Naruto, got up and walks to the downhill by himself. He sat down over there.

"What's wrong with Naruto?" asked Miroku

"I don't know." said Sango

Kagome exactly knows why Naruto got up and looks so depressed. She knew Naruto is thinking about his past when he heard hard to control. "Naruto…" Her thought.

* * *

 **At Totosai's place.**

"WHHHAAATTTT!" Totosai freaks out at Tetsusaiga for seeing the cracks on it. He started to cry like a baby.

Inuyasha is just sitting there and watching him crying over his Tetsusaiga which it forged by him. "Relax. It's just a crack. You can fix it, right?" He asked

Totosai observes Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga crack. "I can put it back in three days and three nights. However, I need something to bond it with." He said

"Bond?" He asked

"Inuyasha, can you open your mouth?" asked Totosai, looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was wondering why he needs to open his mouth with a weird question, so he did what he says. After he did it, Totosai took out Inuyasha's teeth out and made him screamed so loud.

"What the hell is that for?!" asked Inuyasha, glares at Totosai for took out of his teeth.

"Silence! Your kills will grow back in half a day!" said Totosai

"Damn you are such a pain in the neck! Make sure you bring it to me fixed in three days!" said Inuyasha

"Why three days?" asked Totosai, forgetting for what Inuyasha's saying.

It made him very pissed off at him. "You just said you can fix it in three days and three nights!" He yelled as he glares at Totosai before he remembered it like an idiot.

"Cripes! I'm counting on ya, old man! See ya!" said Inuyasha

* * *

Sesshomaru and Jaken are in some kind of dead forest. There's no grass, no animal, and no plant. There are dead skeletons in the swamp. They see a small house. They entered it. They're here to see a man is lying on the ground. He has fangs, black hair, and a small mustache. He wears a gray shirt and a necklace made from skulls.

"Who are you?" he asks them with respectfully.

"You are Kaijinbo? Because you created too many deviant swords and you were banished by your master, Totosai," said Sesshomaru

"Totosai, huh? Haven't heard the name in quite a while, but it still makes my blood boil." said Kaijinbo as Sesshomaru dropped the Goshink's head down. He wants him to forge the fang into a weapon. "Well, Kaijinbo? Would you like to forge a sword out of that demon's fangs?"

Kaijinbo went to the Goshink's head to check it. But, he doesn't feel not of a pulse. There's no way he can forge that head. "Don't joke! No way can I make a sword out of the something that's dead!" He yelled, but he sees Sesshomaru started draws his Tenseiga which it made him scared.

"Is Sesshomaru going to use the Tenseiga, the sword of healing?" thought Jaken.

"I can see…" said Sesshomaru, seeing two small demons are crawling on top of Goshink's head. "…the messengers from the netherworld." He slashes to Goshink. The demons from the netherworld are banished away. After that, Goshink's eyes started to glow and alive.

Kaijinbo was amazed. "Wow, this is totally different from earlier!" He said.

"Kaijinbo, let me tell you. This sword, the Tenseiga, was forged by the master who banished you. And the fangs of that demon broke the Tetsusaiga, a sword also forged by Totsai." said Sesshomaru

"Amazing. These fangs will make a most powerful sword!" said Kaijinbo.

* * *

 **Three days later in the night.**

"So, this is his human form." said Naruto, looking at Inuyasha has become a different person. His white hair turned into black hair. The golden eyes turned into brown eye like human's eyes. He has a human ear.

"Yep, first time to see Inuyasha's human form. Let me explain…" said Miroku as he stands up and walks to Inuyasha. He started to explain about Inuyasha's human. "Half-demons like Inuyasha have one night… when they lose their demon powers and become mere mortals." He opens Inuyasha's mouth to show his teeth for Naruto and Sango. "See. He doesn't have fangs, either. Interesting, huh?"

"Miroku, you're having fun with his, aren't you?" asked Inuyasha

"You figure it out? If attacked by an enemy on this night, he can be killed. Lucky for Naruto is human and can also do ninja skills." said Miroku

"Thanks." said Naruto as he stands up.

"Where are you going?" asked Sango

"I'm just going to chill." said Naruto, walks away from them and wanted to be alone before Kagome came to the camp. She brought the cans of drink for everyone, but she didn't see Naruto around here.

"Hey, where's Naruto?" She asked

Naruto is sitting on the ground and looking at the sky in the night.

"Naruto." said Kagome as she's walking toward to Naruto and holding two sodas can for herself and him.

Naruto grabbed drinking and push the tab. He's now drinking the soda. The soda is actually pretty good from her world. Same thing like his world. "Thank you." He said

Kagome sat down next to him and wonder why Naruto's face does not look so happy from the other day. "Naruto, did something wrong?" She asked

"It's Nothing. Nothing went wrong." lied Naruto

It made her more curious and curious about him. She knows he's thinking about his past when he heard hard to control. He must have lost control before in his world. "Naruto, please tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone about your secret." She said

He sighed as he gives up for hiding from Kagome. Besides, she's a friend. He's going to tell Kagome just for few stories about himself. "If you said so, I remembered in the past. I was trained with my Ero-Sennin." He started.

"Ero-Sennin?" asked Kagome, wondering why he called his teacher pervert sage.

"Yeah, he is same as Miroku. He always peaks out on women's naked and hiding behind the bushes while taking a note. I gotta say he's liked him." said Naruto, made Kagome giggled for hearing his funny story and his teacher. She ain't lies. Miroku does act his teacher.

"So, what happened between you and Ero-Sennin while you guys training?" She asked

"3 years ago, Ero-Sennin and I went trained so hard. So, I took an advanced training to learn how to control Kurama. Well, he isn't a good guy in the past." said Naruto, the Bijuu made a quick look at Kurama who isn't a good guy.

"When I tried to use Kyuubi's chakra, my training went wrong. Kyuubi's chakra got in my mind and my body. I have lost control of his chakra and gone berserk. Ero-Sennin tried to stop me with every strength he got. He managed to seal me, but I…I hurt him in his chest…" He said

"I feel like he's just like Inuyasha." Her thought

"The reason why I want training so hard because I wanted to get stronger, so I can get my close friend named Sasuke." He said

"Sasuke?" asked Kagome

"Yeah, he was my close friend and I used to hate him. But, he was one of my teammates, but he left the village." said Naruto

"Why?" asked Kagome

"Because he wanted to get revenge for his clan. He wanted to kill his older brother because he killed his own clan. He went to Orochimaru's base which is my hatred enemy. He went there because he wanted to get stronger to kill his older brother." said Naruto as Kagome's shocked.

"Did you go after him?" asked Kagome

"Yes, it was my mission to bring him back because I made a promise to someone who loved him is Sakura, but I failed to rescue him and broke her promise. During in the Fourth Shinobi War, Sasuke's heart has changed and become good. He helped me to fight the most powerful enemy is Kaguya. We defeated her, but before it's over, I didn't make it. I told Sasuke take of Sakura for me before I'm dead." said Naruto

"I'm sorry… Naruto…" said Kagome, her eyes have tears and put her hand into Naruto's hand. She holds him to make him feel better. It's broke her heart for listening to his story. She didn't know his past can be worst. Maybe, telling his story will be a bad idea.

"That's okay." said Naruto, look at Kagome which she's yawning and looks tired in her face. "Kagome, you should get some sleep."

* * *

 **Few hours later.**

Naruto and the others were all sleeping tonight, but Inuyasha is still awake. He's waiting for his sword or watching out for an enemy.

"Inuyasha, why don't you get some sleep?" said Miroku, didn't even sleep and Naruto awake, too.

"Miroku… Just leave me alone! I never sleep when I take on the human form!" said Inuyasha

"Are you too scared to sleep?" asked Miroku

"Hell no!" said Inuyasha

Naruto laughed a bit trying not to wake Kagome, but he sensed an evil presence. "I sensed a powerful demon is heading our way." He said as the presence is in the forest. The red energy wave crashed through the trees as it goes on the ground. It flies toward to them, but it stops. Kaijinbo has appeared. His eyes are freakin red. He's holding the sword.

"Which one of you is Naruto!?" He demanded as he's pointing at random people to which is Naruto.

"Who are you?!" asked Inuyasha

"I am Kaijinbo. A master swordsmith." said Kaijinbo

"Swordsmith?" asked Miroku

"This sword which I forged named Tokijin is crying for a taste of the blood of Naruto." said Kaijinbo as Naruto is shocked when he realized the sword is made of Goshink's fang by feeling the aura. "You forged that sword with Goshink's fang!" He said as Inuyasha and the others were shocked.

"You mean that demon who almost break my Tetsusaiga?!" asked Inuyasha

Kaijinbo is pointing his sword at Naruto. He gave him with his nasty looks. "So you're Naruto? This sword has told me so." He said

Naruto feels the hatred of Kaijinbo's sword. His sword looks very hungry. It's like it wants Naruto's blood and kills him to death. "What do you want?" He asked 5

"As I told you, this sword wants to kill you. This Tokijin was forged from the fangs of the demon that cracked the Tetsusaiga, the sword created by old Totosai." said Kaijinbo

"Just as I thought." said Naruto

"So it's a sword filled with the hate of Goshinki." said Sango

"Yeah." said Naruto

"I'm going to fight!" said Inuyasha, going to about charge at Kaijinbo in his human form, but Miroku stopped him.

"Stay back, Inuyasha!" said Sango

"Sango is right. You can't fight with your human form." said Naruto

"Let me, Sango and Naruto handles this!" said Miroku

Before the battle start, Sango was first to throw her Hiraikotsu at Kaijinbo. It went passed him on purpose and flies into the air.

"Where are you aiming?" wondered Kaijinbo as his sword told him the Hiraikotsu is whirling back to him. He slices the Hiraikotsu in half.

"My Hiraikotsu!" She shocked.

"Useless." said Kajinbo

Miroku is running toward Kajinbo before he's taking out of a small paper with a mark. "Without a doubt, it is a formidable sword. Well then… I have no choice." He said as he throws his small paper and landed on Kaijinbo's face. It made an electric shock on him. Miroku jumped into mid-air and hit on Kaijinbo's face before he resists it. "Heaven's punishment!" As he hit him, Kaijinbo falls down on the ground.

"He did it!" surprised Shippo

"I thought the Kazaana was Miroku's only legitimate weapon, but he has spiritual powers." said Kagome

Inuyasha sees Kaijinbo's hand is moving. "Miroku, look out!" he yells at him before Kaijinbo awake. But, he did. Kaijinbo got up from the ground and able to resist the Miroku's attack.

It made Miroku looked at his back when he heard the breathing. He sees Kaijinbo. His attack won't work on him. But, Kaijinbo is charging at him from behind. Miroku manages to dodge his slash. He retreats back away from him.

"Tokijin… you are amazing! The ultimate sword!" said Kaijinbo as he raises his sword up and pointed at Naruto.

He sensed the sword's aura is controlling him in his mind. "That wasn't just him. It was the sword is controlling him!" His thought, but he'll be his next target. Look like he has to fight him. But, there was a lightning strike between Naruto and Kaijinbo. It interrupted them. It was Totosai who appeared in the lightning. He's holding Tetsusaiga which it has been fixed for three days.

"Totosai!" said Kagome

"Is Tetsusaiga repaired?" asked Miroku

"Oh dear… I wondered what all the noise was about." said Totsai

Inuyasha jumped on the bull cow. "Totosai, you're late! Give it here!" He said as he grabbed his Tetsusaiga back and glaring at Kaijinbo. When the sunrise, his nails started to grow and sharper. His black hair changed into white and his human's eyes changed into gold. He transforms back into his half-demon form.

"Dawn is breaking!" said Kagome

"Inuyasha, you're ready?" smirked Naruto

Inuyasha draws his Tetsusaiga sword out. "I'm gonna test the Tetsusaiga's new blade on you!" He yells at Kaijinbo, as his rusty sword transforms into a giant sword. He's happy he got his sword fix. He feels ready to fight Kaijinbo. However, there's one problem. His Tetsusaiga went down and feels heavy to lift it.

"Inuyasha! What's wrong?! Why did you put your sword down?!" asked Naruto

Inuyasha tried to lift his sword, but it feels too heavy. Something wrong for what Totosai did to his sword. "! What did you do to my sword?!" He glares at him

"Hmmm? You're having a problem?" asked Totosai, making his forgotten face.

"Shut up! It's super heavy! What did you do?!" yelled Inuyasha

"Oh, that's from I used as a bond. Don't worry about it." said Totosai

"Hah! No use having a sword you can't even hold!" Kaijinbo talks to Inuyasha not for lifting his Tetsusaiga up. Now, he's focused on Naruto. "Naruto, I'm going to slice you in half!" He's charging to Naruto.

Naruto dodges his slice and then did 180-degree kick to his head. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He summons 4 clones appeared in front of him. They charged at Kaijinbo as they're dodging while Kaijinbo is making a swing. Two of them went under the sword as they sent him into the air by kicking it.

"U… Zu… Ma… Ki…" The other clones yelled as they kicked Kaijinbo higher and higher until he stopped flying. The real Naruto jumped on his clone's back to boost him up into the air before Kaijinbo makes his move.

"Naruto Rendan!" yelled Naruto as he did a heel drop onto Kaijinbo's stomach and sent him down to crash into the ground. However, Kaijinbo isn't dead yet, but Naruto is diving down toward him like an eagle. He created Rasengan in his hand to finish him.

"Not yet! One more! Rasengan!" He smashed into Kaijinbo as his Rasengan is making a massive damage on him. However, Naruto sees he got kill by himself before he hits him. Kaijinbo's sudden went into blow up. That was unexpected suicide. No, he didn't suicide. It was Toijin's aura that caused Kaijinbo to death. Toijin is flipping in the air and then thrust into the ground.

"This is…" said Miroku

"The sword held up, but Kaijinbo himself was unable to withstand the power of the sword. That sword is overpowered him. That fool!" said Totosai

Inuyasha is having a heavy breath for lifting his heavy Tetsusaiga. His Tetsusaiga transformed back into a rusty sword. "Totosai… you!" He said as he is running toward him.

"Still got complaints?" He asked

"How am I supposed to hold such a heavy sword?! One thrust is all I can handle!" said Inuyasha

"Want to know how to handle the heavy Tetsusaiga?" He asked

"There's a way to handle it?" asked Inuyasha

"It's simple." said Totosai

Inuyasha gave Totosai in few second until the wind blow, he smiled. "You're not gonna tell me to build up my strength, are you?" He asked, putting his hand onto Totosai's shoulder.

"Correct." said Totosai as Inuyasha punched on his head.

"I knew it." He said

"He shouldn't have said so." said Kagome

Naruto, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Totosai walked toward Toijin, but not too close.

"What's going on?" asked Miroku as he feels Toijin aura is still alive.

"The aura is still going." said Naruto.

Totosai is going to walk Toijin to see if he can get it and break the sword into pieces, but the aura too strong for him. It made him back away from that sword. "The aura is too strong; I can't draw out the sword. Whoever commissioned Kaijinbo to make such a sword?" He said

"We'll have to construct a barrier around the sword or won't be able to contain the aura." said Miroku

"Miroku, can't you put a sacred spell on it?" asked Shippo

"The aura is too strong. I don't know if my spells will be able to seal it complete." said Miroku.

Before he said that, but he sees Naruto walked passed by him. He's walking toward the one sword that made Kaijinbo's death. He's going to try to take out of a sword and break it into the pieces, but the aura of thing is too strong. Totosai is also not so sure about Naruto for getting the sword. If he does that, he'll get possessed.

"Naruto, come back!" Miroku yells at Naruto, but he's still going in.

"That Idiot! He's going to get possess by Toijin's aura!" said Totosai

Naruto stopped at the sword when he closed. He can feel the terrible aura of Toijin's. It's cruel, gloom, and hungry as it wanted the blood. Also, he feels the revenge on the sword. "I might able to lift that sword up." His thought.

"Yep, you can." said Kuruma.

Naruto put his hand into the Toijin's handles. He sees everyone is watching by looking at them from his behind. So, he looked at the sword as its aura is going to possess him. But, he fought it back. The evil aura is dissipating.

Totosai can't believe that young blond human carried Toijin up. He never thought Naruto is able to lift it. He misjudged him. "In-Incredible! He lifted the evil Toijin up. What is he?!" His thought.

Miroku remembered that presence which it wasn't Naruto's aura. He told him the story about the demons called Bijuu. "That's right. He has 9 Bijuu inside of him." His thought.

However, before Naruto lifted up, Toijin made a spark in his hand to hurt him. It made him dropped back into the ground. He almost did it, but Toijin's huge hatred is Naruto because the demon named Goshinki doesn't like him. He wants the revenge.

"I guess it doesn't like you and me."

"Yeah…" Naruto's staring at the sword as his friends came to him.

"You're okay?" asked Miroku.

Naruto turns around to him. "Yeah, I guess that sword doesn't like me a lot." He said, right before that, he feels the presence from the sky. The white cloud is changing into the black. A blue lightning strikes down into the sword and made Naruto and the others jumped away.

"Sesshomaru." said Inuyasha as Totosai got scared when he saw him as he went behind him to hide.

"He's here!" He said

"Why're you here?" said Inuyasha

"That's my line. I only came after this." said Sesshomaru as he landed on the ground and looking at Naruto. "Naruto, we meet again."

Naruto surprised Sesshomaru is here and know where the location was. He realizes the scent of Sesshomaru is on the Toijin. "Sesshomaru, are you the one who…" He said.

"Yes, I am the one who commissioned Kaijinbo to make the sword." He answered.

"Sesshomaru, do not touch the Toijin..." said Totosai

"He will…" said Naruto as he sensed Sesshomaru's aura is higher than Toijin's aura. That means he can lift Toijin up without being control and the hatred of sword disappeared. Sesshomaru is walking toward to his sword and thrust it out.

"Just who do you think I am?" He asked.

Naruto was right about him. The sword chose Sesshomaru because he's the one who forged it which it was Kaijinbo. "Just as I thought…" His thought

"The evil aura was overtaken by Sesshomaru! I don't like him!" asked Totosai

"Humph… the sword chooses its master. Naruto, you're my rival. I want to test something." said Sesshomaru

Kagome ran to Naruto and holds his arm to stop the fight with Sesshomaru. "Stop, Naruto!" She said

He turns around at her. "Kagome, don't worry, I won't lose to him this time." He said

"Do you think you can win?" asked Totosai

That's a very good question for Naruto. He sensed Sesshomaru's aura is lot stronger than his normal aura. This time, with his sword, he won't hold it back this time. "I'm not so sure… He ain't playing anymore." He said

"Exactly. So come at me, Inuyasha. If you don't, I will attack." said Sesshomaru, charged attack at Naruto before he draws his kunai. Naruto used chakra onto his kunai to enchant it for blocking Sesshomaru's sword. Hit it just in time before it slashes him. However, his kunai got breaks by Toijin and Naruto was shocked. Everyone was shocked that Naruto's kunai got broke by Toijin. Naruto quickly dodges Sesshomaru's attack and jumped into the air.

"His kunai is broken!" said Kagome

"That's because Goshink's fang is harder! Like it almost break Tetsusaiga before." said Miroku.

Naruto ranted for his kunai broke by Sesshomaru's sword. The blade is strong and unbreakable. He dodges Sesshomaru's swing attack with a sword before it reaches to his waist. "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" he yelled as he breathes big blue fireball at Sesshomaru. He dodges the fireball by using his pure speed. He jumped into the air and going to slash at Naruto.

Naruto quickly created 5 clones of himself. One of them is holding Naruto's arm and toss him to the ground away from Sesshomaru. The others clones are defending him from his sword.

"Doton: Doryūdan!" yelled Naruto, creates an earth dragon from the ground. It's charging to Sesshomaru. However, he can easily slice the earth dragon by one swing.

"His sword… I can't use my Hiraishin Kunai on him, but I have to try." thought Naruto as he charging to Sesshomaru with his another kunai. He slashes to Sesshomaru as he's dodging his attack and slashes back to him. Naruto blocks his sword and its break another kunai. Then he took out his Hiraishin Kunai to slash him, but he's throwing it up into the air. He used Hiraishin Ni no Dan to get above Sesshomaru and about to use Rasengan on his back. However, Sesshomaru's sword made a flash out and blind into Naruto's eyes. He kicks in the side of his stomach.

"This time, I won't fall your thick!" said Sesshomaru

Naruto is ranted how he missed his chance because Sesshomaru's sword used flashing out and blinded him. Now he can't use Hiraishin Ni no Dan on him. He creates 50 clones surround Sesshomaru. The original Naruto is entering Sennin Mode as fast as he can. But, he hopes his clones can buy his time before Sesshomaru… He thrusts out his sword and then creates a lightning striking to strike clones.

The lightning spread into another or multiple ones. It's heading toward original Naruto who going to enter his Sennin mode, but he won't make on time.

"Shit! I won't make it on time!" His thought as he dodges the lightning strike. He looks at up and sees Sesshomaru is in the air.

"Naruto, look out!" yelled Kagome

"Die, Naruto!" yelled Sesshomaru, swings his sword into Naruto's chest. It reaches on his chest as it cut his jacket little bit, but soon it'll cut deeper. However, Naruto made a dodge his attack with his Yellow Flash. Sesshomaru is shocked at Naruto for dodging it without teleport Kunai. He sees someone is kicking him on his side view, so he blocked it with his sword. However, he's being pushed back by an incredible physical attack.

Sesshomaru sensed Naruto's aura is different. It changed. It's not Sennin power or his normal one. It's the one who killed Goshinki. A person's body is golden flame with black stripes on it.

"What's that?!" asked Totosai

Kagome sees Naruto has entered in his golden form. It's called Kyuubi Chakra mode. "It's Kyuubi Chakra mode." She said

Inuyasha felt jealous for Naruto how he fights Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sensed Naruto's aura is very powerful than his. He didn't have that, but it was a demon who lends him of his power. "So, this is the power that he used to kill Goshink." His thought as he thrust his sword out to make a lightning strike at Naruto. He dodges the lightning strike with Yellow Flash. His speed is too fast. He uses a chakra arm to form multiple Rasengan above his head.

"Rasenrangan!" He yelled as he used additional arms to hold the Rasengan and hit Sesshomaru. He dodges of these Rasengan before it hit him. He sliced all of the chakra arms. Naruto dives down to Sesshomaru and uses golden chakra Rasengan on him, but at that moment… a big sword swung between them and interfered.

"Inuyasha?!" thought Naruto as he's shocked at Inuyasha for stopping him and Sesshomaru. It made Kagome and the others shocked, too.

"Why did you interfere with them?!" asked Miroku

"It's none of your business!" growled Inuyasha as he's attacking to Sesshomaru. It's because he's jealous of Naruto's strength.

"If you interfere us, I'll kill you, too!" said Sesshomaru, swings his Toijin to Inuyasha. He blocked his attack, but he couldn't lift his sword up and started panting. Sesshomaru sees Inuyasha can't even lift it.

"Hmm…it seems the Tetsusaiga has gotten a bit heavier." He insults to his little brother.

"Not just a bit, damn you!" angered Inuyasha

"You are better off without a sword that is too heavy for you! You're weak and your Tetsusaiga couldn't be broken!" Sesshomaru sent Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga to fly up into the air. Then, it impact Inuyasha crashes down into the ground.

Naruto went in front of Inuyasha to protect him from Sesshomaru, but why did he interfere? But, it time to explain. He has to fight Sesshomaru. He opened his palm to create a golden chakra Rasengan. It can able to break the sword.

"What the hell? I sensed the demonic on Inuyasha-no, it can't be…" His thought as he remembered Old Myoga's story about Inuyasha's aura is changing into evil and bloodlust. When he looked at Inuyasha on the ground, his face has changed. His eyes are red and purple stripes on his both cheeks. The aura of him is so evil and demon.

"Is that his…" said Miroku

Totosai was right about Inuyasha. He turned into a real demon. "Everyone, take Inuyasha and get away." He said as he breathes a large fire to block Sesshomaru's way. Naruto is running to get Inuyasha by using Yellow Flash.

"Naruto, get Inuyasha!" said Miroku

"Inuyasha, sit!" yelled Kagome

"Okay!" said Naruto, used his several chakra arms to grab his friends before Sesshomaru kill Inuyasha with his demon form. "Everyone, hold on tight!" as he ran really fast to escape from Sesshomaru.

After the smoke is done, Naruto and the others have escaped from Sesshomaru. He saw Inuyasha's face has changed into bloodlust when he trembled with fear. He was surprised

Far away from the trees, Kagura is hiding behind them. She has watched Naruto and Sesshomaru battle the whole time."They're strong. They might be able to kill Naraku." She said


	10. Chapter 10

"Huh!? Are you saying it's my fault because I interfered Naruto's fight with Sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha with a shocked expression, looking at Kagome and the others who told him about the other day when Naruto and Sesshomaru fight again. But, Inuyasha is the one who caused the fight and almost got himself kill.

"Yes, Inuyasha. You interfered him and stopped his fight. Naruto wouldn't have won against Sesshomaru if you..." said Kagome. She disappointed in the looks of him. She never thought of him would ever do that. Miroku agreed with Kagome's words. Naruto wouldn't have won against Sesshomaru with his Kyuubi Chakra mode.

Inuyasha can't believe Kagome and the others didn't like what he did. He interferes Naruto because he's stronger than him. He's jealous of him. Naruto has a strong spirit in him and 9 demons inside of him. After that from last battle, Inuyasha still loses to Sesshomaru and then Naruto saved him. He scowled at Naruto for strong. He turned his face away from him and walks away. He's being a quiet person.

Naruto understands why Inuyasha did it. He's jealous of his power. He has seen him fights his brother, Sesshomaru with his heavy Tetsusaiga, but he got defeated so quickly. All he did is charging like a barbarian without using strategy. Of course, he doesn't use it a lot if he's pretty angry.

"Naruto, I'm sorry about Inuyasha. Please, don't blame him." said Kagome, stood beside Naruto.

"It's alright. Since you guys are friends, I wouldn't do that… By the way..." He said as Kagome looks at him with a questioning look. "You guys seem pretty close together. Are you his-" Until now, he sees Kagome blushed and suddenly stomped in his feet without thinking. Naruto screamed in pain and started to hop around on his foot.

Kagome is shocked for stomped on his foot. She didn't mean to do that. Well, she can't help it. "Naruto, I'm sorry! So sorry!" She said, but she realized she's still in love with Inuyasha. But, she's in love with Naruto more than him.

Kurama and the others Bijuu were laughing so hard how the girl stomped into Naruto's foot. She was like Sakura who always beat him up. Miroku and the others were laughing at Naruto, too.

"It's okay! I'm okay-ttabayo!" Naruto gives a thumb up for Kagome, but his foot is still hurt. Man, his mother was right. Choosing women are scary. "Well, it's my fault that I caused you."

"Y-Yeah…" said Kagome with an embarrassed look while looked down at her feet. "Well, he was a very close friend to me. He was kinda like a brother to me. We actually hang out together a lot in my time before you first met us." She means in the forest where she met Naruto.

"I see. That's good because you guys look match together." smiled Naruto

Kagome blushed. "It's n-not what you're thinking…" She said, but sadly she remembered Inuyasha's heart is still belonging with Kikyo.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" asked Naruto, taking a close to look at her because her face seems sad.

"I sensed the Shikon Jewel." said Kagome. She ain't lying. She actually found a scent of two shards of Shikon.

"What?!" Inuyasha reacts when he heard Shikon.

Kagome sensed of Shikon presence is getting closer. She sees the wind just blew her and the others. The tornado wind stopped and vanished. It's Koga.

"Yo!" He said.

"Koga!" said Kagome

"I caught your scent, Kagome, and came here to see you." said Koga as he walked to Kagome, but Inuyasha is blocking his way for not letting him near her.

"What do you want, wolf cub?" He asked

"Huh?" asked Koga with the angry face.

"Inuyasha, don't pick a fight." said Kagome

"Shut up… depending on the way it goes, I'll kill him!" said Inuyasha

"Hah! You haven't changed a bit, mutt. And you, Naruto." said Koga, glares at Naruto.

"Me?" He asked, pointing his own self.

"Yeah, remembered this isn't over yet!" said Koga

"Don't mess with him, Koga! He's way stronger than you!" said Shippo, jumped on Naruto.

Naruto sighed how stupid Koga was. He already beat him one on one, but still, he hasn't given up for Kagome. He skipped that one. "Anyways, Koga. Have you found Naraku's location yet?" He asked.

"Don't you guys know?" asked Koga

"Naraku has a barrier around his castle. Why don't let us avenge your comrade's deaths and hand over the Shikon Jewel fragment you have in both your legs." said Inuyasha, put his hand on his Tetsusaiga.

Koga's eyes are twitching and knew that Inuyasha will attack him with it.

"And just go back to your nest!" yelled Inuyasha. He's swinging down into Koga, but he dodges his attack. Koga smirked at him because he realized his blade is heavy.

"What's the matter, dogface? You seem awfully clumsy in handling your sword." He said

"Damn!" said Inuyasha

"The Tetsusaiga is still too heavy for him." said Shippo

"Yep." said Naruto

Koga made a fun of Inuyasha for not lifting his own Tetsusaiga. So, he had enough of him. He decided to run away from him with his speed by using Shikon Shards in his both legs.

"Don't run away!" Inuyasha charges at him, but his Tetsusaiga is too heavy for him and caused him to stop chasing Koga.

"Sorry, but I have no time to fight with you." yelled Koga, running as fast as he can like a wolf. He also has something to say to Inuyasha before he's leaving. "Dogface! I'll leave Kagome in your care until I kill that Naraku! Don't you dare lay one finger on her!"

"What?!" asked Inuyasha

"Just ignore him." said Naruto

* * *

"It's Naraku's smell!" yelled Inuyasha. He and the gangs are running in the forest because he found the smell of Naraku. Inuyasha is running so fast because he wanted to kill Naraku.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome, being carried by Naruto.

"Don't go off on your own!" said Miroku

"He can't even wield heavy Tetsusaiga!" said Naruto

 _"It's not only Naraku I smell! I catch the smell of that pesky Koga as well! I'm the one who's gonna destroy Naraku! I won't let Koga get ahead of me!"_ thought Inuyasha

Naruto sees Koga jumped out from the bushes and running away from someone. He never thought of him would run away. "Koga, why are you running?!" He asked before he sees a person right in front of him and suddenly attacks him. Naruto held Kagome tightly as he dodged the man with Yellow Flash before it hit Kagome. The man wears green clothes. His long hair is pink and has the chains around his both hands. He has the mask on his mouth.

"So you've finally come, Naruto." said Naraku

"Naraku!" said Naruto

"Koga realized he couldn't win and ran off. He's smarter than I thought." said Naraku

"Hah! Don't put me in the same class as that cowardly wolf!" said Inuyasha

"This is another one of Naraku's incarnations." said Miroku

"Juromaru, I'll remove your seal. Fight to your heart's content." said Naraku as Juromaru's mask is sealed off and his chains are sealed off, too. After his seals are off, Juromaru slashes Naraku with his bare hand. Everyone can't believe that Naraku's incarnations killed him. He just suddenly killed him.

Naruto has a bad feeling about him when his seals were removed. _"I have a bad feeling about this guy."_ His thought as he sensed his aura is strong and wonder why he sees a shining in Juromaru's mouth.

"Once the bit is removed. Juromarus is unstoppable until he kills every living thing around him." said Naraku as he disappeared.

"It's probably just a demon puppet, but he just slashed the head of Naraku who's supposed to be an ally." said Miroku

"Can't he tell the difference?" asked Sango

"That's why he was shackled and bridled." said Kagome

Juromaru is taking breathe and charging to Naruto. Naruto dodges his attack and punches at Juromaru's face. However, it's strange. Juromaru shouldn't have a dodge of his attack.

 _"What the hell?! Why didn't he dodged?"_ thought Naruto

Inuyasha begins to attack at Juromaru before he escapes, but he blocks his attack and delivered him back. The strength of his evenly matches to Inuyasha.

"They're evenly matched!" said Miroku

"Fuuton Kazekiri no Jutsu!" said Naruto as the wind blades are targeting at Juromaru by making a hand sign.

Juromaru dodges the wind blades with his speed, but Inuyasha is behind and attacks his back. However, something it interferes him for attacking him. It made Inuyasha confused about it. He thinks Juromaru attacked him, but it wasn't.

 _"What's going on?!"_ His thought as he saw something white flash right pass him.

" _That wasn't just an arm… It was…"_ thought Naruto. At that moment, something came out from the ground again and slashed through Naruto's shoulder. Then, it went through Inuyasha's shoulder, too.

"What was that?!" asked Naruto

"It came from the ground!" said Inuyasha as he sees the white light thing jumped in front of Juromaru. When strange light is gone, there's a small demon is eating flesh meat from them. It has two long blades like the scythe.

"Those fellow's guts tasted pretty good, Juromaru." said the demon

"Damn! So there's another one!" said Inuyasha

"Who are you?!" asked Naruto

"I am Kageromaru. I was fast asleep inside Juromaru's belly." said Kageromaru

"Inside Juromaru's belly? Then." said Kagome

"So the bit was to prevent you from coming out!" said Miroku

"Juromaru only listens to me. Even if the opponent was Naraku." said Kageromaru

"What?!" asked Sango

"Now then, let's feast on the rest of them, Juromaru." said Kageromaru

"Kazaana!" yelled Miroku as he going to use it, but Kageromaru's speed is too fast for him and slashes Miroku's hand.

"Miroku!" said Sango as she sees Juromaru is charging to her. "Hiraikotsu!" as she's throwing her Hiraikotsu at Juromaru, but he hit it back to Sango.

"Sango, watch out!" yells Miroku as he saved Sango's life as Kageromaru cut his arm. After Kageromaru landed on the ground, he is laughing at Miroku

"Kazaana!" said Miroku as his palm is opened the black hole and sucking Kageromaru, but he jumped away from him with his speed.

"Just what are you sucking up?" asked Kageromaru

Miroku closed his Kazaana and looking for a target, but he can't find him. That demon is too fast and goes in under. "Above me!" he said

"Too late. And you think you can defeat us with that speed." Kageromaru said as Juromaru is biting Miroku's arm and pit him down.

"Miroku!" said Inuyasha as he's slashing to Kageromaru, but he dodges his attack. "Miroku, are you all right?!"

"I was more afraid of your sword!" said Miroku

"Then just pull the covers and sleep it off!" said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha! You mustn't move!" yells Kagome as she's chasing Inuyasha, but Kageromaru is behind her and going to kill her.

"Kagome!" yells Inuyasha

"Oh no, you don't!" yelled Naruto, used Hiraishin no Jutsu to get closer Kagome. He kicks Kageromaru away from her. Then, Koga has arrived and punch into Kageromaru, but he dodged his attack.

"Koga! I thought you ran away!" yells Inuyasha

"I come here to save Kagome, but lucky Naruto saved her life." asks Koga as he's looking at Kageromaru "So what is that stupid looking demon?"

"He came out of Juromaru's gut." said Inuyasha

"He's fast." said Naruto

 _"No wonder… The cold I sensed coming from Juromaru… It was him."_ thought Koga

"That's Kageromarus is so fast, we can't keep up." said Miroku

"Just who do you think I am? There's no one who can outrun these legs." said Koga

"It seems talk is all you have."

"Well, that does it! I'll twist your head off!" said Koga as he rushed to Kageromarus and punch him, but he dodges his attack by jumping.

"You're not worth your talk. Is that as fast as you can go?" asked Kageromaru

"Damn!" said Koga

Juromaru is attacking Koga from behind.

"Konoha Senpuu!" yelled Naruto as he did 180-degree high kick to Juromaru.

"Juromaru! I'm your opponent!" yelled Inuyasha as he swings his sword to Juromaru, but he dodged his swing and grabbed him on the ground. Naruto quickly kicks Juromaru away from Inuyasha.

"Right here!" yelled Koga

"He's anticipating Kageromarus's moves." said Shippo

Kageromarus jumped attack Koga, but he dodges his attack and back kicks to him. "Finishing blow!" he yelled as he punches Kageromarus and the ground is collapsing out. Everyone took delight, but…

"No, he's still in the ground!" said Naruto

When the smoke is gone, Koga didn't catch him or see it. "Gone! He escaped, but where!" He said as he searches around until now, Kageromarus jumped out from the ground, flies toward to Inuyasha and slashes in his arm.

"W-what! From beneath the soil!" said Koga.

After Inuyasha got hit, Juromaru punches him in the face and crashed through the trees. Naruto tries to slash Kageromarus, but he keeps going under the ground and then slashes him.

"Damn it!" he growled.

Koga tries to punch Kageromarus on the ground again, but he shocked for missed it again. Kageromarus slashed in his leg, and then he went to Naruto. He cuts through Naruto's leg. Both of them have taken down because their legs.

"Now then… I think I'll have that girl's liver." said Kageromaru

"What?!" asked Miroku

"Kageromaru, don't you dare touch Kagome…!" said Koga

"I'll eat her bones and all!" said Kageromaru as he's charging to Kagome.

"No wait!" yelled Koga as he's chasing to Kageromaru, but Juromaru is in his way.

"Too late!" said Kageromaru, lifting his blade up, going for a slice at Kagome and eat her liver. However, Naruto used Hiraishin jutsu to save Kagome's life. He risked his arm to stop Kageromaru's blade and protect Kagome's life.

"Naruto!" said Kagome

"You will not hurt my friend!" He yelled as he punches Kageromaru, but he dodges his attack. However, Inuyasha is right behind him and slashed the blade off.

"How about that!?" yelled Inuyasha as he swings down into Kageromaru, but he went underground and sneak attack again.

Kagome rushed to Naruto. She was shocked when Naruto saved her life by risking his own arm to stop Kageromaru's blade. "Naruto!" She said, stopped at next to him.

"Kagome, are you okay?" asked Naruto

"Yes…but your arm…" said Kagome.

"No worries." said Naruto as his arm is healing itself that was from Kurama's chakra. It's quick healing. However, Koga is fighting Juromaru with his injury leg. He can't run or dodge.

"Tsk! That guy is so useless! Just watch me, wolf cub! I shall defeat Juromaru." said Inuyasha

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yelled Naruto as he summons 15 clones and charging to Juromaru, but Kageromaru killed some of them by digging. He's too fast. He sliced them like cutting bamboo.

"Damn it! There's no way of knowing where underground Kageromaru will attack." said Miroku. Sango got an idea that can stop Kageromaru attacking the others from the ground.

"I know! If as least Kageromaru can be restrained. Miroku, give your staff." She said as she untied her shoulder plate armor.

"Do you have a plan?" asked Miroku as he gives his staff to Sango.

Sango grabbed the staff and put it into the pink cream which it called poison. "This poison… won't work too long, but it should force Kageromaru out into the open." She said as she throws the staff into the ground and the poison is spreading around inside the soil. The soil turned into red.

"The soil is turning red!" Kagome said

At that moment, Kageromaru jumped out from ground and coughing because he was being poisoned.

"Nice one, Sango!" said Naruto.

"He won't hide in the ground this time!" said Inuyasha

Koga jumped and punch Kageromaru, but he dodges it. Inuyasha is going at him before swinging his sword, but Juromaru punched him. He sent a flies to crashed Koga against the tree.

"Shame on you, dogface! You gonna die this time?" He ranted.

"Inuyasha! Hang on!" said Kagome

"Don't panic, Kagome. I can handle the rest all by myself." said Koga as he's charging to Juromaru.

Naruto is looking out for Kageromaru by sensing his aura. He isn't in the ground anymore or the forest. But wait, there's a shining in Juromaru's mouth. "Oh no!" He figures out and Inuyasha, too. Both of them.

"Fool! Koga, come back!" said Inuyasha

"Stay back, dogface!" said Koga as he denied Inuyasha's saying and still charging Juromaru without notice.

Naruto had no choice to use his form. He transforms into Kyuubi Chakra mode and went in front of Koga. Koga was shocked that Naruto is already there. He also saw Kageromaru is coming out from Juromaru's mouth and attacking Naruto. Naruto created Giant Rasengan with three regular-size Rasengan on his hand. Juromaru smirked at Naruto for being too late to attack him, but…

Naruto stretches out of chakra arm and directly hit Juromaru along with Kageromaru. "Wakeusei Rasengan (Planetary Rasengan)" He yelled as Kageromaru along with Juromaru were both got pushed back. It wave-like vortex.

"He did it!" said Miroku

Koga's eyes were widened. He sensed Naruto's aura is powerful and faster than his speed.

"Naruto, are you alright?!" asked Kagome, ran toward Naruto.

"I'm fine." Naruto deactivates his Kyuubi Chakra mode and fell down to sit. He was tired of fighting that mole-digging demon because he's tough. "It's finally over." Before he sees Kagome stood next to him and help him up.

"Why…?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Why would you risk your life to save me?"

"Because…" Naruto begins flashback in the Fourth Shinobi War. He saw his close friend died in his arms. He made the same picture like Kagome. "I won't let my friends die. Never happen again…"

* * *

 **Next day**

"Thank you, Kagome! You're a big helper!" said Naruto, watching Kagome is using the medical cream on his arm. He tried to tell her that it can heal itself, but she just doesn't listen. Oh well, he don't mind.

Kagome smiled at Naruto for being nice to her. Of course, he's too nice. His personality is kind and cares about friends. He has a big heart in him. She gets up and went to the door. "Well then, I'm going back home. Did you hear, Inuyasha?" she asked, looking at Inuyasha is laying on the ground without looking.

"Be quiet, will ya? Just go already!" He said.

"Every time you return, you two get into some argument." said Kaede

"Kagome, you should get rest, too." said Naruto

"I will. Thanks for saying that." said Kagome with a smile at Naruto before she goes out and heads toward to her time. Inuyasha's head turned away and not going with Kagome.

"Did she just smiled at Naruto?" asked Miroku

Naruto got up and put his jacket on.

"Where are you going?" asked Shippo

"I'm going for a walk and get some fresh air while you guys are resting." He said, before he left the house and goes out for exploring.

"He's such as polite." said Kaede

"Yeah, he is." said Miroku

* * *

 **Kagome's house**

"I'm back!" said Kagome, entered her home and meets her family.

"Kagome!" said Mrs. Higurashi

"Sis!" said Sota

"Oh, welcome back! Do you want to eat? Or do you want a bath?" asked Mrs. Higurashi, already prepared the dinner for Kagome.

"A bath." said Kagome, walking upstair and heads to her head before taking a bath.

"You look so tired. I'll run your bath right now." said Mrs. Higurashi

"Thanks." said Kagome

"Now, now… put down your backpack." said Higurashi

"I can't believe that was a conversation between a mother and a daughter." said Grandpa Higurashi

"More like a husband who's been away on assignment and his wife." said Sota

After Kagome took her bath, she is blowing dryer her hair.

"Kagome, how long are you staying this time?" asked Sota

"I'll take a nap, then leave. Oh, Sota… can you get me the bandages and antibiotics?" asked Kagome

After that, Kagome jumped into her bed. She's going to take a nap. She was so exhausted for going out adventure to search for Shikon and the enemy, Naraku. "Oh… A bed is sooo nice." She said

 **Flashback.**

"Kagome!" yelled Shippo as Kagome stopped climbing the well.

"Shippo." said Kagome

"Please be patient, Kagome. Inuyasha always gets jealous over you. Inuyasha is small-minded. That's why he takes Koga's words so seriously. He's a pitiful idiot who is actually very insecure. And because he's so in love with you…" said Shippo

"Thank you, Shippo. I'm just going back to get more medicine and bandages. I'll be right back. But don't tell Inuyasha that." said Kagome

"Oh yeah! I have a very important question to ask, Kagome." said Shippo

"What is it?" asks Kagome

"Do you like Naruto?" asked Shippo, before Kagome's cheeks suddenly went red as a tomato. That's unexpected lover question.

"Wh-What?! Where did that come from?!" She asked

"It's because you smiled at him. Naruto is being so nice to you and helped you a lot. Even I saw you guys fell down together and laying on top of Naruto-" said Shippo as his head got punch by Kagome's fist and jumped into the well.

 **Flashback end.**

Kagome is blushed harder as a tomato that Shippo told her she's in love Naruto. That's crazy. Her relationship with Naruto is a friend, not a lover. However, she can't get rid of that embarrassed moment which it's from the small cabin. "That's impossible… There's no way I'm in love with Naruto." she said as she fallen to sleep.

* * *

Naruto is sitting on the branches of the tree, watching the sky and sun are setting. It made his memories back in time where he and Sasuke were training how to control their chakra in the forest. It's sad to have that because he missed everyone. He hopes he can find the way to go back to his own world.

 **"Hey, don't worry. You'll find the way to get back to your world. Kaede will find the way." said Matatabi**

"You think so..."

 **"Well, after you defeat Naraku, Kaede will know about the Shikon." said Son**

"I guess so." said Naruto before he begins to sleep on the tree.

* * *

The next day...

"Guys, I'm back…" said Naruto as he sees his friends look depressed. "What's wrong?"

"It's about Kagome. She ain't coming back again." said Miroku

It made Naruto shock when he hears this. He wasn't there because he slept in the tree. Just what's going on while he's gone? Did something happen to Kagome? "What? Why?" He asked

"Because Inuyasha kept thinking about Kikyo! His heart still belongs her. That's why she isn't coming back." said Shippo.

Naruto remembered his past that he used to be jealous and alone. He went outside again.

"Where are you going?" asks Shippo

"I'm going to see Kagome." said Naruto, before he went outside… he sees Inuyasha. He's standing right by the tree.

Naruto can't believe it's him who hurt Kagome's feeling. He's very pissed for what he did last night. Inuyasha's heart is still belonging with Kikyo. He rejected Kagome. He made her cry, hurt, and jealous of Kikyo.

"I heard what you did to her…" He said.

"Just where did you think you're going?" Inuyasha ignored his statement, but his face isn't in the good mood anymore.

"Why do you care? She ain't your friend, right? Your heart still belongs with Kikyo which I heard from them. I'm going after Kagome while you just sit there like you do nothing."

Inuyasha growled at him for getting insulted. "What did you said?!" He asked.

Miroku and the others people come out of the house. They see Naruto and Inuyasha were fighting.

"You heard me!? You just going sit there and do nothing like crap!" said Naruto, takes out of his kunai from the pocket when he sees Inuyasha held his sword. He knew he won't allow him to see Kagome.

"How dare you…said that!? I'm going to kick your ass!" angered Inuyasha, charging at Naruto. He used Sankon Tessou on him. Naruto simply side-step the attack and knees attack Inuyasha in his stomach. He grabbed his arm and slammed it into the ground. Inuyasha growls at him for beaten as he gets up and charged at him again.

"Inuyasha, that's enough!" yelled Miroku, but stopped by Kaede. "Kaede…"

"He won't listen… No matter what you try to warn him." She said

Naruto sighed how rage Inuyasha is. He just doesn't use his idea. All he could do, is swinging his sword at Sesshomaru which that was a few days ago. Inuyasha's goal is to kill Naraku. However, he's not strong. "You're not strong enough to defeat Naraku by yourself. The only way to defeat him is teamwork." said Naruto, dodging Inuyasha's attack.

"I'm the one who will kill Naraku by my sword and claws!" He yelled. There he goes again. He wanted Naraku without needing anyone helps.

"Then, why are you using Kagome as your sensor to find Shikon for you? What are you going to do about that? Become a full demon?" asked Naruto, punched into Inuyasha's face and sent him to crash into the tree. Inuyasha is getting anger and anger. He kept beaten by a blond human. He was holding back. So, Inuyasha draws out heavy Tetsusaiga and going to kill him with it. Miroku and everyone were shocked for he's going to destroy Naruto with Tetsusaiga. Moreover, he's planning to use Kaze no Kizu on him.

"Shut up! You don't even know everything!" yelled Inuyasha, held heavy Tetsusaiga with two-handed. He lifts his Tetsuaiga and swings down into Naruto. He dodges the swing by a dashing and delivered Inuyasha multiple punches.

"You're right, I don't know everything. I just a part of your team and don't know anything what she did to you. But, do you even realize Kagome is doing for you?" asked Naruto, made Inuyasha's eyes widened. When Inuyasha like that, Naruto head-butt on the forehead and palm hits into the stomach.

"How do you know about her?! Why is she liked that!?" yelled Inuyasha, swinging his Tetsusaiga to release the Kaze no Kizu against Naruto. An energy wave is dashing toward at Naruto.

"Can't believe he used that?!" shocked Kaede.

"Naruto, move!" yelled Shippo

Naruto closed his eyes to wait for Kaze no Kizu to get closer him. He raises his arm in mid-air and opened his palm before the special attack is coming. Just as Kaze no Kizu is close, Naruto just stopped Inuyasha's attack. However, that's not it. He absorbed it.

"What?!" shocked Inuyasha.

"He…He absorbed Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu." said Miroku

"I have never seen anyone used that." said Sango

The Bijuu couldn't believe that Naruto used that move before. It's exactly almost like Nagato's ability.

"That can't be… Since when did he…"

"Naruto, you're…"

Naruto's eyes became light purple with ripple pattern that spreads over the eyeball. "Gakidō. It can absorb energy in any form." He said, before his eyes quickly back in normal as the Kaze no Kizu absorbed. He charged at Inuyasha with Yellow Flash.

"Wanna know why!? Because she really loves you! Kagome has been holding her feeling for a long time!" He gave final delivered to Inuyasha with Rasengan. The tree begins to break through while Inuyasha fly toward the forest. He is out of cold, but not yet. He still sees Naruto is here with him.

"But, it's too late. She feels like a curse. Kikyo causes Kagome pain. I think you do, too… If you hurt her feeling again, I'll kill you." said Naruto. He made Inuyasha into selfish. Inuyasha is the one who made Kagome cried and lost her suffering. He begins to feel ashamed himself.

Naruto had enough of this half-demon. He ran toward the well to meet Kagome because he wanted to makes sure she okay. When he's in the modern world, he hears a raining outside. _"Woah…! Never thought of this will rain soon. That's some thunderstorm."_ He jumped out of the well and ran toward to Kagome's house.

It's strange. The weather should do the same thing like Feudal Era Sengoku Period. As he's at the house, he knocks the door. He hopes Kagome is home.

"Naruto! Have you seen Kagome?!" cried Mrs. Higurashi. It made Naruto surprised.

"What? I thought she's home." said Naruto

"She… She hasn't come home. I tried to call her friends. They said she weren't with them. Naruto, please you have to find her. She is scared of thunder."

Naruto nodded as he quickly vanished into Yellow Flash. _"Kagome…where are you?! Please, be safe!"_ His eyes were a toad. That means he's in Sennin mode to find Kagome's energy because this city is big.

* * *

Kagome is sitting on the bench with the small rooftop of her. Her clothes were wet because the hard rain. Her face had no emotional. No happiness, no feeling, and no love. What happened was after her school is over; she hung out with her friends for a few minutes. She went away by herself before saying bye to her friends. Now, she saw the cloud is dark. So, she decided to take a walk for a while.

"Inuyasha…" She softy.

 **Flashback**

Kagome is on the way to Kaede's house. She bought the medical packs with her, but she was flustered. She slept very late night because no one didn't wake her up. As she's in the forest, she sees a light glowing on the east side. She also sees a flying Shinidamachū, a flying eel carry the soul. She ran to follow it.

Until now, she sees Inuyasha and Kikyo were arguments. She shocked to see Inuyasha hugged Kikyo and told her he will protect her from Naraku. When their argument is over, Kikyo left Inuyasha while he shouting for her. He turned away around before he sees Kagome is hiding behind the tree.

 _"Kagome. Were you watching?"_ His thought, looking at Kagome.

 _"Inuyasha is looking straight at me. How? How can he not avert his eyes?"_ thought Kagome. She sees Inuyasha didn't move or talk to her. His eyes aren't blinking. Her heart is broken and she ran away from him.

 **Flashback ended.**

Kagome feels like Inuyasha is betraying her because he kept going after Kikyo. She didn't return the Shikon Shard to him and the others. She just can't. "I must go to return the Shikon Jewel fragment, but I don't want to. I'm afraid! Once I give this back, I won't be able to see Inuyasha again! Don't tell me! That's… Kikyo… I wish Kikyo would just disappear!" She realized she wants Kikyo disappeared and leave Inuyasha alone. "Have… Have I turned into such a horrible woman? I… I…"

When the thunder made a strike, Kagome got scared. She thinks herself she's stupid and horrible. Her heart is beating to Naruto. She feels like she wants to see Naruto. _"What is this feeling? I… I want to see him. I want to see you, Naruto…"_ Her thought.

Just in time, she sees Naruto right in front of her. His spiky hair is down. His clothes and red cloak were all wet because he ran through the heavy rain. He's here to find her and bring her home.

"Naruto…" softy Kagome.

"Kagome, thank goodness I found you. Your mother worried about you…" said Naruto, walking toward her. But, he sees her face have no emotional. It must be… no. He shouldn't talk about that one. It'll hurt her feeling. Wait, he hears her sobbing.

"Naruto… Have I… Have I turned into such a horrible woman?" She asked, as she's looking at him with watery eyes.

Naruto shook his head no. "No, you're not. You just… have too much pressure." He said. The lightning strikes again. Kagome ran toward him like a cat and hugged him. She held him tightly because she's scared of lightning. She's crying into his chest. Naruto felt her pain when she saw Inuyasha. She really likes Inuyasha a lot. Naruto carried Kagome in bridal style and went back home with Yellow Flash.

* * *

Naruto has bought Kagome back her home safely while the raining. The weather is still raining and makes thundering. So, he'll have to stay at her house because Kagome's mother wants him to stay with her daughter.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I made you get yourself wet… I was an idiot to stay in the rain." said Kagome, sitting on her bed. Naruto is sitting on the chair and holding the soup bowl for her.

"It's fine. I got used to it." He said as he grabs the soup with a spoon and gently feed Kagome. Kagome blushed for getting a treat by him. She is thinking about a lover!

"Naruto… I…I can do this by myself-"

"Nope, I won't let you. Say ahhhh."

Kagome took a bite of soup. Her face is so red as a heart. She can't stop thinking about that part. By the way, that was her last bite of soup. After the soup done, Naruto put the empty bowl on the deck.

"Kagome, I heard what happened to you when I came Kaede's house." He said.

"Yeah…" said Kagome with tears as she remembered the days where she watched Inuyasha and Kikyo a lot. "I got jealous of Kikyo because Inuyasha always chased after Kikyo back in the day. That's when I made a promise to bring them a happy ending, but I…"

Naruto has the same one, too. He made a promise for Sakura, her teammate that he will bring Sasuke back to the village and she loves him. "Well, broken loves can hurt us." He said.

"You have one, too?" asked Kagome, wiping away her tears.

"You remembered the one night where I told you my story about rescue my close friend. I did the same thing like you."

Kagome knows Naruto made a promise to Sakura for bringing Sasuke back to the village. He's just like her. Making a promise is hard. "Are you in…"

"Yeah, it's Sakura. She used to be my dream girl, but I found out she likes Sasuke. I didn't confess her in 3 years later because she is still my teammate. I gave all of my strength to defeat Sasuke, but he's far stronger than me. However, I kept going and going chase after Sasuke until he surrenders and I fully accomplished my promise for Sakura."

"But, didn't your friend become a good guy?"

"That was in the war. I heard he learned the truth from reincarnate Hokages. After Sasuke and I sealed Kaguya away, I didn't make it. I didn't have a chance to tell her I love her, so I told Sasuke to take care her for me."

"I-I'm so sorry you have the pain that." said Kagome, holding his hand. "Hey, Naruto, have you ever kissed before?"

Naruto's face started into red as train smoke comes out from the ears. Oh boy, that one is the worst. Kurama is cheering for him. The others Bijuu can't wait until Kagome laugh at his story. "I…I kissed a Sasuke in Ninja Academy… That was 4 years ago…" He releases his crying like a baby.

Kagome's giving him a look for a second, thinking about the kissed. She… She burst out of her laugh. "Seriously! You kissed a guy! That was so funny!" She can't stop her laugh because Naruto first kissed is so funny.

"Hey! It's Sasuke's fault! He's the one who started it! I shouldn't have kicked his ass when I have a chance." said Naruto, turning away from her. But, he glad he made Kagome happy and laugh. "Well, since you learned my embarrassing part, you should get a sleep. It's getting late."

The thunder strikes in the air. It made Kagome scream and scared before she grabbed his arm.

"Sorry, Naruto, but can you… can you sleep with me just a night? Please…" She asked with blushed, making a puppy eyes.

Naruto is blushing, too for sleeping with Kagome. He can't just say no and leave her alone because she can't sleep until the thunder is done. Well, guess he has no choice.

"Alright." He said, taking out his jacket first before sleeping with Kagome. He is sleeping on her bed and next to her. But, before doing that, the thunder strike again. It made Kagome jumped as she hugged Naruto. She went hella red for touching his warmth chest.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't-" said Kagome, but she got herself pull into him. She sees his arms wrapped around her body.

"Go to sleep, Kagome… It'll be fine…" said Naruto with a sleepy face.

"He's sleeping…" shocked Kagome. But, she feels better now with him when the thunder strike.

* * *

 **Next day…**

"Come on, Kagome. They're waiting for us." said Naruto, standing on the edge of the well to wait for her. He's holding Kagome's backpack for her.

Kagome got out of the well and holds her backpack. "Books? Check. Medicine? Check. Food? Check. I'm all set." Before going to the village, she wasn't sure going back. "Naruto, do you think I'm strong?"

"Of course. You're strong, courage, and pretty." said Naruto as he grabs her hand and drags her along with him. That makes those two run together. Kagome feels his hand is warm and his kind smile. She can his aura is light and bright. She sees his golden flaming light-jacket. A strange marks on his back. She thought it was him, but she decides not to tell him yet.

 _"Naruto, thank you."_


End file.
